Inconceivable
by RenaMystique
Summary: "Aww, look how cute you were!" James says.  "Were?" I ask.  "Oh...uh I mean...you are cute?"  "I was kidding! I was cute wasn't I?" I say.  "You're still cute," he says softly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I am standing on Platform 9 3/4, back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I'm looking for a rather large group of redheads. Normally it wouldn't have taken this long to find them. I continue to search for them for at least another ten minutes before I spot them.

"JAMIE," I scream while running. I then launch myself into the arms of my best friend.

"Oof," James exclaims as I knock him to the ground. "Nice to see you too Rena."

"Oops, sorry," I reply helping him to his feet. "I just really missed you."

"We can see that," says Louis chuckling. "No hug for me?" he asks pouting.

"Of course not," I reply sarcastically. "Why would I want to hug you?"

"Why wouldn't you want to hug me is a better question," Louis replies playfully before pulling me into a hug.

I roll my eyes and let go of Louis. I then pull Fred into a hug. "Hey Freddie."

"Hey Serena," He says stepping out of my arms. "How was your holiday?"

I have no time to reply because the next thing I know a blur of red has thrown itself into my arms.

"Hi Serena!" says the redhead.

"Hey Lily," I chuckle.

"Did you hear? Jamie talked about you allllllllllll summer! He just wouldn't shut up! It was ridiculous!"

"Really?" I say raising an eyebrow and smirking at James.

"Really," says Albus popping up beside me. "We were in Romania, home to dragons, and the only thing he could talk about was you," he snickers.

"NOT TRUE!" James shouts in protest.

"Its okay Jamie.." _That was weird... Why is he upset? I am one of his best friends why would it be weird to mention me?_

"Hello Serena dear."

"Hi Aunt Ginny!"

"How are you?" she asks smiling while pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine."

"Hello Serena. You lot better get on the train. You don't want to miss it do you?" asks Uncle Harry.

"Of course not Uncle Harry." I reply grabbing my trunk and owl. We then head off to get on the train whilst shouting goodbye. Once on the train James, Fred, Louis, and I set off for the compartment we've been sitting in since first year. Once we are all settled I get out my notebook to write a letter to my cousin Lindsay.

_Dear Lindsay,_

_We're on our way back to school to start our sixth year and I am so excited. I got prefect again as did Louis and Jamie is our new soccer captain._

I had to write soccer because my cousin is a muggle. She knows I'm a witch and all about Hogwarts, but her mum doesn't. See, my Mum is a witch and my Dad is a muggle. The side of my family I live with is my Dad's. Hence all the muggles. Soccer is really our code word for Quidditch.

_Of course even though Louis and I are prefects we solemnly swear we are still up to no good as usual. I honestly have no idea why we were made prefects. McGonagall must have lost it._  
><em>Jamie is very excited about soccer. He reckons we can win the cup this year. There is no doubt in my mind that we will win.<em>  
><em>How are you? I miss you all. Keep me updated on the family. See you at Christmas!<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Serena<em>

I take Mystique out of her cage and tie the letter to her leg. I then proceed to open the window. "Take this to Lindsay." I tell her as she flies through the window.

"Already writing to Lindsay?" asks James in disbelief.

"You can't possibly have anything to write to her about already," says Louis.

"Of course I do. I haven't talked to her for a week. I have plenty of things to tell her," I say.

"Oooh a week, you don't even write home every week," says Fred.

"Obviously. Why would I possibly write to my grandparents that often? Its not as if I have anything to tell them that will be of any interest to them." I reply coolly.

"True."

"Now that thats over, Serena we have to go to the prefect meeting," says Louis.

"Ugh, I don't want to go!" I whine.

"Honestly, why they made you a prefect is beyond me," laughs James.

"I know. Honestly." And with that I follow Louis out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>Once we get there we see loads of Weasleys and Potters. Dominique, who is Louis's older sister, is head girl. His cousins: Molly is a 7th year prefect for Ravenclaw; Rose is a 5th year prefect for Gryffindor and Albus is a 5th year prefect for Slytherin. Their family friends, the Scamanders, are also prefects. Lysander is the other 5th year prefect for Gryffindor and his twin brother Lorcan is a 5th year prefect for Ravenclaw. So basically the family and friends of the Weasleys and Potters dominate the prefects and the rest of the school. There are just so many of us. After I say hi to all of the WeasleyPotter clan, I take a seat next to Louis and Rose. It isn't long after that when everyone is sitting and looking up at Dom and Justin expectantly. Justin Bones from Hufflepuff is the Head Boy this year. They start talking and I tune them out. I heard it all last year. All they do is explain what being a prefect means, the duties and such. It's rather boring. I'm staring up into space when I hear my name.

"And lastly are Louis Weasley and Serena Parker, Gryffindor 6th year prefects. You will be patrolling every Wednesday from ten to twelve pm alright?" asks Dom.

"Huh? Oh uh that's fine Dom," I reply smoothly.

"Great," says Louis.

Dom nods and starts talking to the 7th year prefects.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Louis murmurs in my ear.

"Uh...no..." I smile sheepishly at him.

"Of course you weren't," he rolls his eyes.

I elbow him in the side. "Take that.." I mutter.

"Serena!" He whines quietly.

"Serves you right," I reply standing. The meeting is now over. "You coming?" I ask innocently.

He nods and we set off to our compartment. When we get there Fred and James are playing exploding snap.

"How was it?" asks James.

"Boring," we reply. I sit down next to James and put my head on his shoulder sighing.

"Tired?" Jamie chuckles.

"Mhmm... Wake me up when we get there." I reply before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Hi. This is the first story I've ever even attempted to write so it would be awesome if you could review and give me some feedback. Thanks :)<strong>  
><strong>Rena.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Serena? Serena...Rena? Come on wake up! Renaaaaa? Rena Pooo?"

"Huh?" I say intelligently. I blink a few times and look around. Oh yeah I had fallen asleep on the train and I asked Jamie to wake me up when we were there. Wait..WE MUST BE THERE IF HE WOKE ME UP. "ARE WE THERE? HUH? HUH? ARE WE!" I scream.

"Yes, we're there Serena," replies James laughing.

"YAY. Wait...did you call me Rena Poo?" I question. They had called me that _all_ last year thanks to Teddy who thought it was quite the hilarious name. I hate it.

"Uhh its quite possible."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT JAMES SIRIUS POTTER," I yell.

"Uh oh James, you better watched out. She used your full name!" says Louis laughing along with Fred.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT," I scream and punch James in the arm.

"Ouch Serena, no need to exert physical abuse," whines James rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for calling me Rena Poo," I reply coolly.

"Alright enough you two we need to get off the train before it takes us back home," says Louis getting his things.

James and Fred start taking their trunks down while I try to reach the shelf. I start jumping up and down trying to reach my trunk.

"Humph," I groan. I turn to James. "Jamie can you-"

"Yes. Although I don't know why I should you punched me."

"You called me Rena Poo!" I half shout.

"Fine, but what are the magic words?" He asks.

"Please Jamie?" I say while pouting.

"Very good."

Fred and Louis are laughing hysterically for some reason. I frown. "What's so funny?"

"You," replies Louis.

"I figured, but why am I so funny?"

"You're short."

"I'm not that short!" I whine.

"Serena, compared to us, you are," chuckles Fred.

"Oh shove off."

* * *

><p>Once we get to the carriages I can't stop smiling. I am so excited. We are back! I absolutely love it here. It's the best place to be. My second home. My thoughts are interrupted by my three best friends laughing hysterically.<p>

"What, might I ask, are you laughing at?" I ask.

"Well...Serena...you...are...bouncing...all...over...the place," answers Jamie between laughs.

"So?"

"So? You look so funny," says Freddie laughing.

"Yeah, you are bouncing and smiling and overall you look like you are going to wet yourself from excitement," says James. "Well except now you're frowning..."

"I am not going to wet myself." I reply while glaring at them.

That shut them up.

A few minutes later we arrive at one of my most favourite places ever. Hogwarts. I can't believe we are back. I've missed it so much. The lake, playing Quidditch, the food, even the classes. Mostly the food. Uncle George swears I must be related to Uncle Ron because I love food just as much as him. Which is insane considering how much of a food addict Uncle Ron is.

I don't usually pay much attention to the sortings. Like I said before I just want the food. Of course I clap loudly when someone is sorted into Gryffindor, but other than that I tune out everything else. And then the food appears.

"Food," I moan.

"Hungry are we?" asks Fred.

"Yes! Of course! Food," I reply before filling my plate with pasta.

"Do you ever stop eating?" asks James.

"Of course. I have to stop some time silly."

"Ha ha."

Once we are all finished we leave the Great Hall and head up to the common room. It feels good to be back. Good thing we came back on a Friday this year because I don't think I will be falling asleep anytime soon and I don't think anyone else is either.

When we get to the portrait of the Fat Lady we realise we don't have the password.

"Great. We don't have the password." Fred groans.

"Wait..." says James looking at Louis and I. "Aren't Louis and Serena supposed to have the password?"

"Well..." I say. "I didn't exactly pay attention so..."

"And I wasn't actually listening..." answers Louis looking at his shoes.

"And you got mad at me for not listening!"

"Looks like we'll have to wait until everyone else gets up here."

We aren't waiting for more than five minutes when Dom comes up with the first years.

"YOU GUYS," shouts Dom.

"WHAT?" Louis and I shout back.

"You two were supposed to bring the first years up here not me!" she exclaims looking at us.

"Oh yeah...sorry Dom," I say.

"Its alright. Okay you lot!" shouts Dominique. "The password is animagus."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung aside to reveal the common room. I run and jump into my favourite arm chair. Louis and Fred sit on the couch and Jamie in the arm chair next to mine.

"Its good to be home." I say to them. They all nod their heads in agreement. "You want to do something?"

"Like..?" asks Louis.

"I dunno. Wander around the castle, go up to the Room of Requirement. Go sit by the lake...something!"

"I dunno. We could just sit here you know. Its not like we don't have all weekend to do something." say Freddie.

"Well fine you lazy prats. I'm going to go do something exciting." I get up and walk up into the boys dorm and get Jamie's invisibility cloak. Then I go up into my dorm to get my broom. I throw the cloak on over me and the broom and walk back downstairs. "Bye guys." I say. They all look up at the sound of my voice and knew I had the invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going?" asks James.

"The open sky." I reply before leaving. I know that they had guessed I was going to the pitch. Mostly from the fact that they all jumped up and raced to their dormitory after I said that. They have gone to get their brooms. They can have fun sneaking out without the cloak cause I am not waiting.

Once I get to the pitch I go into the Gryffindor locker room. I take off the cloak and put it in locker number sixteen. My locker. Then head to the pitch. The moment I step onto the grass I get excited. This is my first time flying since the end of 5th year. I jump on my broom and fly up, high over the pitch. It feels so great being back in the air. I have always felt at home on a broom since flying lessons in first year. I was one of the few, besides James, Fred, and Louis, to actually stay steady and stay on my broom. After flying around for about ten minutes I look down and see James, Louis, and Fred entering the pitch. I speed down to the ground to meet them.

"Look who finally decided to join me."

"Yeah well we couldn't let you have all the fun Rena." says Fred.

"Right you are Fred." says James. "Lets fly!" And with that we all take off into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello again. Please review. I really don't know what I'm doing. Any feedback would be great.**

**Rena.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I yawn as I roll over trying to get back to sleep. That's odd. I wonder why my bed is up against the wall. I can feel something in front of me, but it doesn't particularly feel like a wall. Okay this is weird. I know my bed isn't facing a wall so what gives? I open my eyes and see a black something. I roll onto my back and look up. Ohhhh now I get it. I'm in the common room on the couch using James as a pillow. I turn onto my other side and look at the rest of the room. Fred is slouched down pretty far in an arm chair, his head lolling off the arm. He looks as if he was going to fall off it any second. Louis is sprawled out on the couch. He looks much more comfortable then Freddie. I look back up at Jamie who is still sound asleep. I stand up and stretch. Then look at the clock. It's eight. Alright. No way am I staying up another moment longer. It's way too early. I lay back down and put my head back on Jamie's lap.

I am awoken to the sound of laughter. I open my eyes and saw Dom, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Fred, Louis and Lysander standing around me laughing. I sit up and ask "What's so funny?"

"Not much...just that you fell asleep in the common room the first night back, on the couch with your head in Jamie's lap." replies Rose.

"Yes that's absolutely hilarious." I roll my eyes and turn back to James. "Jamie? Hey James! Wake up you! RISE AND SHINE JAMIE WAIME!" I scream.

"WHAT? HUH? WHAT?" says James rather intelligently.

"Good you're awake. Go change I'm hungry." I tell him.

"Glad to know your hunger ranks higher than my sleep."

"I just can't believe she is already thinking about food," says Louis.

"Sorry if my food cravings get the best of me." I reply walking up to my dorm. I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt. I run a brush through my hair and head to the boys dorm.

"Where are you going?" shouts Fred.

"No where!" I reply. When I get up to the dorm I knock to make sure none of the boys' roomies are in there. I walk in and head to Jamie's trunk. I take out his Puddlemere United sweatshirt and slip it on over my head. It's a little big, but whatever. I run into James on the stairs.

"Hurry up!" I yell after him.

"I'm going mum!" he shouts back.

I sit back down on the couch with Louis and Fred. The rest of them have gone off to who knows where.

"Is that James's sweatshirt?" asks Louis.

"Not anymore." I reply.

"He's gonna kill you," says Fred.

"Naw he loves me too much."

"Hey guys have you seen my sweatshirt?" asks James.

"Uhh...which one?" asks Louis.

"Puddlemere United."

"Yes." Louis says while looking pointedly at me.

"Well where is it?"

"A girl took it." Louis replies.

"Who?" asks James.

"Dunno."

"Okay..well Rena do you know-SERENA MYSTIQUE GIVE ME MY SWEATSHIRT BACK!" shouts James.

"No way Jamie. It's mine now." I reply as I jump over the couch and race out of the common room. He can't attack me in the Great Hall right? I hope not.

"SERENA GIVE IT BACK!" I can hear James shouting after me as I race down the stairs. _Almost there. Keep going. Don't trip. Almost there._

I just got a few steps into the Great Hall when I feel two arms slip around my waist holding me back.

"Give me back my sweatshirt," James growls in my ear.

"Aw come on Jamie. Please let me keep it?" I ask looking up at him pleading.

"No Serena. That's my favourite sweatshirt." James says while throwing me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" I scream in protest.

"You aren't eating until you give it back," he replies walking towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"JAMES I NEED MY FOOD."

"Then give me my sweatshirt back."

"But Jamie its cold and your sweatshirt is warm. Pretty please let me keep it?" I ask pouting. Of course he can't see me pout, but I know he knows I'm doing it.

While James and I were arguing we had gotten quite a lot of attention. All the people in the Great Hall are laughing. The teachers even look amused.

"Serena.." James threatens.

"Jamieeeee," I whine. Hitting his back with my fists and kicking my feet everywhere. Everyone in the Great Hall looks like they think this is the funniest thing ever. It seems like they aren't going to continue eating until our argument is over.

"JAMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream punching him harder and pulling his hair.

"OW! HOLY SHIT SERENA. THERE IS NO NEED TO PUNCH ME!"

"THEN PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW! AND LET ME KEEP THE SWEATSHIRT!"

"Fine," says James setting me down.

"Thanks Jamie!" I say happily. I kiss him on the cheek and skip down the aisle to sit across from Louis and Fred.

"I see you got him to give it to you," says Freddie.

"Of course dear Freddie, I told you I would," I reply.

"You had to put up a fight to do it though," Louis points out.

"Yeah well..." I say as James sits down next to me.

"Wow James, I can't believe you gave it to her. That's so unlike you, if it was anyone else you would've killed them," says Al walking up.

"Shut. Up." replies James.

"He loves me too much not to give me his things right Jamie?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. Al just laughs and rolls his eyes.

"See you later yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After breakfast I get up to go for a walk. The boys are talking about Quidditch and normally I would join in, but for some reason I just don't want to talk. At all. It isn't a very normal behaviour for me. I just hope the boys don't notice. I head up to the dorms to get the cloak and the map. I am in need of some sweets and going to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes is a good place to start. I run up the stairs and throw open Jamie's trunk. I rummage around for a bit, but I can't find either object anywhere. I'm sure we put them back up here before crashing in the common room last night.<p>

"Looking for something?" asks James leaning against the door frame.

"Uh...well...I was...ya see..." I stutter.

"Mhmm. Is this what you're looking for?" he questions mischievously, holding out the cloak and map.

"No..."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well then you won't mind if I use them," he says turning to leave.

"NO! I mean...can I use them Jamie?"

"Only if you tell me what you are planning on using them for," he states.

"I'm-going-to-sneak-into-Hogsmeade-by-myself-and-get-candy-please-don't-tell."

"What was that?"

I take a deep breath and sigh. "I'm going to sneak into Hogsmeade by myself and get candy, please don't tell," I beg.

"You don't want us along?" he asks sounding genuinely hurt.

"I just...well...not exactly. I just want to be alone," I say trying to explain.

"Take them. Its fine," he shoves them towards me.

"Um..thanks.." I reply leaving. _That was weird. Why was he so upset? I just want to go get candy by myself. I don't see how that is a problem. Oh well he's letting me go wasn't he? I'll just pick up some candy for him and all will be forgiven most likely._

I walk out and and throw the cloak over me. I slip down the stairs and out of the common room. I walk quickly toward the one-eyed witch passageway, wanting to go and get back as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Uh so I know that you probably already knew this, but I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. At all. So yep. And thank you Melodiux, my first ever reviewer! Uh that's it. Bye. -Rena.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

When I get to the end of the passage I carefully sneak out of the passage and up the stairs. I know I am invisible, but it never hurt anyone to be a little cautious. Once I am out of the shop I head over to WWW where I know Uncle George is working. When I get there I take the cloak off and shove it in my bag.

"Uncle George?" I yell questioningly.

"Yeah? Oh hey Serena!" replies George cheerfully. "What can I help you with? Pranking items I hope," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Actually I came for some sweets, but...some pranking items couldn't hurt right?" I say laughing. "I mean, if the boys and I don't wreak havoc throughout the school who will?"

"Sweets? Sure thing kiddo. And if you kids didn't cause mayhem I think I would have to have a serious conversation on the awesomeness of pranking with the four of you," he chuckles going in the back to get me some candy.

He comes back with a box full of candy. Well I thought it was all candy until I open it. It actually has butterbeer, various pranking items, candy, skiving snack boxes and all the other wonderful WWW products.

"WOAH. Thanks Uncle George! We will be causing some serious problems at the school very soon," I say excitedly.

"No problem. I'm happy to help continue the chaos. Just be sure to spread some of this around with my various nieces and nephews alright?"

"Don't I always?" I ask jokingly. "Well thanks Uncle George! I better be going. James didn't seem to happy when he gave me the cloak and map," I say frowning.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Well...I was looking through his trunk when he found me and asked if I was looking for the map and cloak and he held them up. I said that I was, so he asked me why I needed them. I told him I wanted to go to Hogsmeade by myself to get some candy and asked him not to tell Fred and Louis. He looked really hurt when I said by myself and shoved them at me. I don't understand why he was so mad...I just wanted to be by myself. I don't see how it was really that big of a deal," I say thoroughly frustrated.

"I don't know what to tell ya," he replies ruffling my hair. "It was probably just because the four of you always did stuff like sneaking into Hogsmeade together."

"You're probably right," I sigh. "Hopefully I'll be forgiven when he realizes I have candy... Thanks again for the stuff. See you later!"

"Bye! Come and visit so I can hear all about what you guys do with the stuff! Don't forget to tell them where you got it!" he yell.

"We will! And I think its obvious where we get the stuff!" I reply laughing as I throw on the cloak, pick up the box and head out the door. Getting back into the passage is rather difficult considering I have a giant box, but I manage. It would've been easier if I had just invited the boys to come with me. Oh well. Getting out of the passage turns out to be just as difficult as getting in. It takes about five minutes before I actually get out.

* * *

><p>When I get back to the common room the boys aren't there so I head up to their dorm. When I get there I kick the door a few times and shout "OPEN THE DOOR." Fred opens the door looking confused. <em>Oh yeah...he can't see me.<em> I walk over to Jamie's bed and set the box down on the cloak which slips off of me completely.

"Hey Jamie! The box is some stuff from Uncle George," I say as he looks at me questioningly. "Wanna see?"

"YES!" yells the trio. They all cluster around as I open the box and pull out butterbeer, tons of candy, skiving snack boxes, daydream charms, decoy detonators, instant darkness powder and extendable ears.

"Okay..so we have to split this up between us and the rest of your family," I say to them. "So lets all take the things we want then give the rest to them, but we have to leave them some good stuff alright?"

"Yeah yeah," they say grabbing various items. I take several snack boxes, five daydream charms, three extendable ears, some instant darkness powder and about sixteen decoy detonators. The decoy detonators are my favourite and there seems to be more of them than anything else in there anyway. He knows us well. For candy I grab several chocolate frogs and a couple boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

Once we have finished pawing through the box there is just enough for the rest of their family to have a few of everything. Except butterbeers. James hid them under his bed saying 'We're going to need these for all the parties we will be having celebrating our victories of Quidditch matches.'

"Alright lets bring this box back down to the common room for the rest of your family," I suggest swiping the box before the boys can take anything else from it. We all walk down the stairs and into the common room where Dom, Lily, Rose, Hugh, Lysander and Roxanne are sitting. I drop the box on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy. It's all from your Uncle George. Save some for Al, Scorp, Lorcan, and Lucy though all right?" I tell them. None for Molly of course she inherited her Dad's love for the rules unlike her little sister Lucy. Lu plays pranks just as much as the rest of us do.

They all jump up and start grabbing things from the box immediately. Especially Dominique. She may be Head Girl, but she is a Weasley which means she breaks the rules on a regular basis. She just doesn't get caught like the rest of us.

My stomach growls loudly as I sit down on the floor. _Gosh I'm hungry. What time is it?_ "What time is it?" I ask.

"Two thirty," replies Roxy.

"Awwwww I missed lunch!" I whine. "I'm going to the kitchens. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go! I slept through lunch," replies James.

"Wow. _You_ sleeping through_ lunch_!" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I did. Now I'm starving lets go!" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the portrait hole.

"Rose, Lysander! Give some to Scorp, Al and Lorcan! Roxanne give some to Lucy!" I yell as I'm pulled out of the common room by an obviously starving James. "Jeez James no need to be in such a hurry." I say as the portrait slams shut.

"I'm hungry!" he explains still holding my hand. "I'm a sixteen year old teenage boy who likes to eat alright?"

"How could I forget?" I ask sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He is still walking really fast. "You could at least slow down," I request.

He slows down as I requested and we walk in silence toward the kitchens. It did not slip my notice that my hand was still in his. It felt nice. And weird. I'm contemplating this when he finally spoke.

"So, what are we going to do with all the stuff Uncle George gave us?" he asks in attempt to start a conversation.

"I honestly have no idea," I reply.

_More silence. Awesome. This is awkward._ We stay completely silent all the way to the kitchens. When we get to inside a house elf we had grown fond of ran up to us.

"Master James, Miss Serena, what can I get you?" asks Sydney the house elf.

"Um, do you happen to have pasta?" I ask hesitantly. I hate it when they spend extra time getting us food, they already work enough.

"Of course Miss Serena! And for you Master Potter?" she asks happily.

"Same please." replies a smiling James. He really likes Sydney. She is the happiest one there and is the one that got us food every time we went down.

When she walked off to get the pasta, we sat down at one of the tables. James let's go of my hand when we sit and I feel a pang of sadness that I quickly push away. _Why would I be sad about that?_ I sigh quietly and put my head on the table. All that running around made me exhausted.

"Are you alright?" asks a concerned looking James.

"I'm fine," I say softly. "I'm just tired and hungry."

"If you say so," he replies suspiciously. I don't know why he looks suspicious I'm telling the truth.

"Here you are!" says Sydney breaking the tension and setting down two bowls with macaroni. It's the twisty looking macaroni and it looks delicious.

"Thanks Sydney!" we say.

When we finish eating the food in front of us another house elf, whose name I don't know, comes and whisks the plates away.

Jamie stands up and offers me his hand. "We should probably be getting back," he says quietly. I stand up and take his hand shouting goodbye to the house elves.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling as always.**

Chapter 5

Sunday passes by rather quickly. Nothing interesting happens at all. We either sit in the common room or by the lake and talk or we play quidditch. Like I said not too interesting. Later that night however my two of my best friends decide to finally arrive.

All of the Weasley/Potters in Gryffindor and I are sitting in the common chatting quietly when I hear two very familiar voices shout my name. I stand up and spin around only to come face to face with Katherine and Mandi. My wonderful roommates.

"Where have you been!" I shout hugging them. "You left me alone all weekend with those people!" I say gesturing to Fred, Louis and James.

"Gee thanks for the compliment Serena, 'those people'. We aren't just any people!" says Fred.

"Our flight was canceled so we had to wait until the next one," explains Katherine while ignoring Fred. Let me explain, Mandi, Katherine and I all grew up together back in the States aka The United States of America. We're like the only Americans in the whole school. The only reason I didn't show up today is because I took an earlier flight and spent a couple nights in muggle London with my grandparents.

"Whatever it doesn't matter! I'm just glad you're here!" I shout happily pulling them up to our dorm. Just so you know our dorm is set up differently from most. Our beds are all pushed to the center of the room so the end corners touch forming a triangle. It's interesting and we thought it was a good idea back in first year so it's been that way ever since.

We sit down and I tell them all that had happened while they were gone. I start with the tackling of James and the train ride all the way up to when we were sitting in the common room only a few moments ago.

"RENA, KAT, MANDI! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" shouts Louis.

"COMING!" we yell racing down the stairs.

"Yes?" I question.

"Wanna spend the night in the room of requirement? The whole Potter/Weasley clan and a few others will be in attendance," Louis says formally. "We know its a Monday night, but hey, who cares?" he asks grinning.

"Sure!" we reply and we run up the steps to get our pajamas. After we slip them on, I grab my favourite blanket and Kat's favourite bear shoving them into my bag. I also put on the sweatshirt James willingly (note the sarcasm) gave me. Then we head back down.

"Serena?" James asks hesitantly when we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have any pants on..?" he asks looking rather awkward.

"Uh..." I say awkwardly looking down. _I'm sure I had put on my shorts. Ohhhh I did, but his sweatshirt is covering them._ "Well I have shorts on, but this sweatshirt is really big and goes down to like my knees so it covers them," I reply lifting the sweatshirt revealing the shorts I have on underneath.

"Oh," he says looking a little less weird.

"Yep."

"Alright lets go!" says Fred as Rose, Lily, Dom, Roxanne, Hugo and Lysander come back into the common room.

When we get there Al, Scorpius, Lucy and Lorcan are all waiting outside for us. We didn't invite Molly because, as I said before, is just like her dad, Percy.

"Took you long enough!" complains Al.

James ignores him and starts pacing in front of the wall, his eyes shut tight. All of a sudden a door appears and James opens his eyes as a grin grows on his face.

"Here we are! The room of requirement!" James announces. There are beds all around the room lining the walls. There is one for each of us. I walk over to one and drop my bag down on it. Katherine chooses the bed on my left and Mandi chooses the one on the other side of Kat. On my right is James. I open my bag to give Kat her bear, but instead pull out a bag of marshmallows.

"Who put these in my bag?" I ask the group of Gryffindors.

"I DID. GIVE ME 'EM," shouts Mandi excitedly. I throw her the bag and she uses her mouth to rip it open. "Who wants to cook some marshmallows?"

"ME!" shouts everyone, but me. I'm not too fond of them.

James closes his eyes and then there is a little fire in the middle of the room surrounded by pillows. Each pillow has a stick next to it for roasting marshmallows. Everyone sits down on a pillow and takes some marshmallows to cook. I sit there watching them happily roast their treats.

"No marshmallows for Serena?" comes Scorpius's teasing voice.

"No Scorp. No way in hell will you see me eating one of those. Ever," I reply.

"How can you not like marshmallows?" he asks his mouth full of them.

"One, ew swallow those revolting things before talking to me. Two like I said before those things are very gross," I reply disgusted.

"Oh come on, just try one!" says James, before shoving one down my throat.

"BLECH!" I screech spitting it into the fire and coughing. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I yell as I stand up and pull out my wand.

"Because they're good and I was hoping you'd like them..." says James. He stands up and starts slowly backing away.

"I already said I didn't! Bloody hell Potter are you stupid!" I ask walking towards him.

"No?" he says looking scared. As he should. He is so not getting away with shoving one of those things down my throat. So I do what any normal magical person would do. I shoot him with a stinging jinx.

"BLOODY HELL!" he screeches clutching his stomach.

"I told you I didn't like marshmallows," I say stubbornly, putting my wand away.

"Well you didn't have to jinx me!"

"Eh." I say shrugging my shoulders as I sit back down on my pillow.

James looks at me like I was crazy before he pulls up his shirt. There is a huge red spot that looks like it's bruising.

"Nice one Serena!" comes the appreciative voice of Al as he looks at his brothers nicely toned stomach. _Wait nicely toned? What?_

"That looks like it'll bruise," says Rose stifling her laughter.

"Why thank you Serena for this nice bruise that is forming on my stomach," says James glaring at me.

"It was no trouble dear Jamie," I reply grinning at him.

Everyone laughs and turns back to their marshmallows. While they are finishing the marshmallows off, I go and pull Katherine's bear out of my bag and put it on her bed. I then pull out my blanket, set the bag on the floor and climb into bed. As soon as everyone else is done eating they all follow my example and go to bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning and sit up looking around. Dominique, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Lily, Roxanne and Rose are all gone. So the only people left are Louis, Mandi, Fred, Katherine, James and I. <em>I wonder where they all went off to...breakfast probably. What time is?<em> I think as a clock appears revealing it's 7am on Monday. WAIT MONDAY?

"SHIT!" I yell jumping out of bed. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY PRATS WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO EAT AND GET READY FOR CLASSES!"

"SHIT!" they all shout repeating my previous word. We grab our stuff and ran back to our common room.

On the way there we receive plenty of stares and comments. They say things like 'Where are they going in such a hurry' and 'why does she have no pants?' Well that last one is directed at me. I also hear bits and pieces of things like 'her' and 'hair' and 'does she know?' 'green'. I have no idea what those are about.

When we get back to the common room we race up to our respective dorms. That's when my friends break down laughing.

"Serena...your hair...its...green..." they say laughing.

"What..." I say storming in to the bathroom. Well damn. James turned my hair green. Lovely. I storm back down the stairs and up the to the boys dorms. I don't even bother to knock I just throw open the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yells Fred who had no shirt on. Actually none of them do, but I don't care I just keep on walking.

"James," I say dangerously. "Care to explain why my hair is green?"

"You jinxed me so I dyed your hair. We're even," he says turning back towards his trunk.

"Fix it," I demand spinning him back around. "Now."

"Can't. Don't worry though it'll be back to normal in about...a week," he replies shrugging.

"YOU GIT," I yell running back into my dorm.

When I get up there I change quickly into my skirt and blouse. Then I tie my tie and put on my robes.

"Katherine?" I ask walking into the bathroom and brushing my hair.

"Hmm?" She asks.

"Can you fix this? Or at least dye it a more respectable colour?"

"I can't change it back, but I could change the colour. What colour would you like?"

"I dunno what do you think?"

"Hmm..." she says waving her wand and murmuring the charm. "Tada!" she exclaims. "Look!"

I turn and look in the mirror. My hair is now so black it looked sorta blue. In other words totally awesome. "Thank you!" I say happily giving her a hug.

"No problem. We better hurry though so we can get our timetables." And with that the three of us head down to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter Six.

When we get to the Great Hall Headmistress McGonagall comes rushing up to us.

"There you six are!" she exclaims.

_Six? What?_ I turn around and see Louis, James, and Fred standing behind us. I didn't know they were there. When did they get there?

"Here are your timetables." she says, handing out our timetables.

After she left we all sit down at the Gryffindor table and look over our timetables. We got up for nothing. We have a free period first thing!

"We didn't have to get out of bed this early!" exclaims Fred. Apparently he too noticed we have a free period. "That is so not okay with me!" he groans, slamming his head against the table.

"Serena, the owls arrived when you weren't here and yours dropped this off," says Lily handing me a letter.

"Thanks Lils," I reply smiling.

"Your welcome. See you guys later!" she says running to catch up with Hugo and Lysander.

I open the letter to find that it's a reply from Lindsay.

_Dear Serena,_

_Of course you would be excited about school. I know I'm certainly not. And how did you two even manage to become prefects again anyways? From what I heard from you and your friends, you guys both pulled many pranks AND got in trouble a few times. You're correct. McGonagall must be going bonkers._

_Tell James congrats on being the new captain. I bet he's very happy! He'll do great of course! And you are sure to win the house cup this year. No doubt there and I haven't even seen you play in a while._

_I'm fine and so is Nathaniel. I haven't seen the rest of the family yet, but I'm sure there fine. How are you? I can't wait to see you at Christmas!_

_Love, Lindsay_

_P.S-Hi! -Nathaniel._

"Hey Jamie!" I say trying to get his attention to relay Lindsay's message to him.

"Yeah?"

"Lindsay says congrats on making captain and that you'll do great!"

"Well, be sure to tell her I said thanks yeah?" he says smiling.

"Of course."

"Hey, why isn't your hair green anymore?" he asks as if he was just noticing it isn't bright green.

"Katherine charmed it a different colour," I inform him. "Next time, leave my hair out of it. I prefer my normal hair colour. Oh and Louis?"

"Huh?" he asks with a mouth full of food.

"Lindsay can't believe we are prefects again either," I say laughing and everyone else joins in.

"Alright guys, we have potions then double defense, and then history of magic," says Kat after we have all stopped laughing.

"Thats great!" I say happily. I love Defense Against the Dark Arts. Best class.

"We should probably head up to the dormitories and get rid of the books we won't be needing," says Katherine. "I'd rather not carry extra books around all day."

So we heads back to the dorms to rid ourselves of a few books. Once up there I take out my Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Charms books and place them on my bed. Then I head back down stairs.

Louis and Freddie are in a discussion about quidditch, as usual, on the couch while James is sitting in an armchair staring intently at his timetable.

"Is that a fascinating timetable?" I ask sitting in the armchair next to his.

"Yes," he replies. "I had forgotten I had signed up for Ancient Runes."

"Your taking Ancient Runes?" questions Kat, sitting down next to Mandi on the other couch.

"Yes actually. What are you taking?"

"The required subjects along with Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," she says quickly listing off the subjects.

"I'm taking those same subjects," states Louis.

"I'm taking all of those except Arithmancy," I inform them.

"Same," says James.

"I'm taking those minus Arithmancy AND Ancient Runes," says Freddie.

"Same as Freddie," says Mandi.

While they continue to talk about classes, I take out some parchment and a quill to reply to Lindsay.

_Dear Lindsay,_

_I'm fine as is everyone else. Its been a very tiring last few days and we aren't even starting class until later today. Guess what? James shoved a marshmallow down my throat. Isn't he nice? I got him back don't worry. He is now sporting a giant bruise on his stomach, but then he ended up dying my hair green the git. Its alright though. Katherine dyed it black. The kind that looks almost blue. I have to think of something to get him back...suggestions?_

_Jamie said to make sure I told you he said thanks. And Louis was glad you agreed with the fact that McGonagall is crazy._

_Tell Nathaniel I said Hi!_

_Love your favourite cousin,_  
><em>Serena<em>

I set my quill down and fold up the parchment. I put the letter in my bag so I can mail it after classes.

"Serena?"

"Hmm?" I reply looking up at Fred.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to go to potions. It is our first week back and we really don't need to start it with detentions."

I gasp. "Our wittle Fweddie is growing up!" I say proudly ruffling his hair.

"Oi, shove off!" he groans as we all start laughing.

Laughing, we all head off to potions.

When we get there we take our normal seats in the back. James and I sit together, Katherine and Mandi sit in front of us, and Fred and Louis sit at the table to the left of us. This is how we have been partnered since first year. I guess some things just never change.

Professor Slughorn is still teaching potions after all this time. I can't believe that Slughorn, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are still here. It's kinda ridiculous to think that they taught James's parents, aunts, and uncles.

"Today class," says Slughorn, walking into the room. "You will be brewing Draught of Living Death. Instructions and materials are on the board. You may begin!"

James and I set to work. "You get the ingredients, I'll get the rest," states James. I nod to show I heard him and went to get the ingredients.

By the end of the class our potion is looking pretty good and apparently Slughorn thinks so too. "Good work you two! Fantastic! 10 points to Gryffindor!" he says walking over to Louis and Freddie.

"YEAH!" we exclaim high-fiving.

"Good job guys. You finally got a potion completely perfect," says Kat turning around and smirking.

"Oh shut up," say James and I still grinning. Nothing could ruin this. What Katherine said was true, it _is_ the first time James and I have actually gotten a potion completely perfect. We are excited. Although it isn't a reason to be this excited, but whatever.

"I'm starving," whines James. "To lunch!" he yells grabbing our bags and my hand sprinting out of the room. We can hear people's laughs coming from inside the room and ours joins theirs.

Laughing hysterically, we stop at the top of the stairs to catch our breath. "Did you have...to dra-AHH," I scream as he grabs my hand again and pulls me down the stairs. "Jeez James!" I say trying to keep up. _Why is he doing this? It's not as if we will miss lunch._ I try to get my hand back, but he won't let go. I don't want to run all the way there.

When we finally get to the Great Hall I sit down exhausted. "James...Sirius...Potter," I say trying to slow down my breathing. "Why did...you do that?"

"I'm hungry and I...okay well I don't have another reason," James says grabbing food.

"Well thanks for dragging me along," I say rolling my eyes.

"Anytime," he replies throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Jeez, why did you run out so fast?" asks Louis. Louis and the rest of them all sit down at the table and begin grabbing food.

"This one," I say elbowing Jamie in the side. "Decided he was soooooo hungry he couldn't wait a moment longer to get here."

"Letting your stomach get the best of you Jamie? I thought Rena was the one who was always hungry," says a chuckling Fred.

"Shut it," I murmur, waving my arm in his general direction trying to make contact with his face. I don't really want to talk. It came on all of a sudden and I don't really know why. I just don't really want to be around people.

"That was pathetic," says Fred. "Whats up?"

"Hmm?" I say, looking over at him. "What?"

"You are so out of it," says Fred.

"Sorry..." I reply, smiling a little. Fred just rolls his eyes and continues eating. It isn't my fault I was just dragged all the way here from the other side of the school. I have a right to be 'out of it.'

After Kat and Mandi finish eating they say they would see us in defense and left. Louis and Freddie follow them a few minutes later.

"Are you coming?" asks Jamie.

"Huh? Oh um yep," I say, as I stand up. I sling my bag over my shoulder and follow him out. I quicken my pace catching up with Jamie.

"Ready for defense? I know its your favourite class."

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong Serena?" James asks looking worried. He actually looks cute when he's worried. _Wait...why am I even thinking things like that? Wahh._

"I'm fine," I say, looking down at the floor.

He steps in front of me, stopping me from going any farther. "Are you sure?" he asks softly, concern still written all over his face.

"Jamie," I say putting my hand on his arm. "I'm fine...really. Let's just...get to class okay?"

"Sure," he says, turning around and walking next to me.

Defense isn't really all the interesting to my disappointment. Professor Smith just explains what we are doing this year. I don't even bother listening.

After defense lets out we all head to history of magic. History of magic is everyones least favourite class. Binns just drones on and on and on and it makes you want to fall asleep. It really is the worst class. This semester we are learning about The Second Wizarding War. The Weasley Potter clan and their friends already know all about it. We have spent many summer vacations and holidays listening to the stories. So when we get there I just plop down between Fred and James and lay my head on the table.

"Serena wake up class is over," says James shaking my shoulder.

"Oh thanks James," I say flashing him a smile. He smiles back slinging his bag on his shoulder. I grab my bag and follow my friends back to the common room. I feel much better after sleeping through class and I contribute to the conversation on the way back to the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and favourites!**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine. **

Chapter Seven.

When we get back to the common room Kat, Mandi, and I go up to our dorm. We change out of our robes. I put on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and the Puddlemere United sweatshirt I have acquired from Jamie. Mandi decides to take a nap and Katherine is going to read, so I head back down to the common room by myself.

Once down there, I lay down on a couch by the fireplace. I decide to see if any of the boys are coming back down. Five minutes later Fred comes down the stairs and sits on the couch across from me.

"You the only one?" I ask.

"Yep, James is sleeping and Louis is doing homework. What about the girls?" asks Freddie.

"Mandi is sleeping and Katherine is reading. We had homework?" I ask confused.

"Yep. History of Magic. A two foot long essay on what we know about the war," he replies.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "When is it due?"

"Monday."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard. I mean you're a Weasley and all the adults in your family fought. And I am privileged enough to be friends with you guys, so I have also heard the stories," I say smiling.

"Yes. It is a great honor to be friends with us," he says grinning.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes I decide that I want to get back at James for turning my hair green and now is the perfect time. Freddie said he's asleep so it's perfect. "Hey Freddie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play a prank?" I ask mischievously.

"When don't I want to play a prank?" asks Fred rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well...I wanted to get back at James."

"Because he turned your hair green?"

"Yes," I say. "He is not getting away with that."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I hoping you would have an idea."

"You are lucky that I am the son of George Weasley and I have inherited his love for pranks," he says proudly.

"Yes, yes I'm very lucky. Do you have an idea? If we hurry we can do it before he wakes up!" I say impatiently.

"No I don't. Not yet anyways."

We sit there for about twenty minutes trying to think of a good prank. I love pulling pranks, but I can't always come up with good ones right away. The boys are the ones that usually come up with prank ideas. Then I help pull them off. So we sit around suggesting ideas that are not very good.

"We could draw on his face."

"No..we could steal his clothes."

"What if we locked him in a broom closet?"

"What would that accomplish Fred?"

"I don't know I can't think of anything good!" he says frustratedly.

"Why don't we just turn him purple or something," I sigh.

"I think that's as good as we are gonna get. Except maybe we should turn him green?"

"Why not," I shrug. It's good enough for me.

So we walk up to his dorm where we find Louis writing furiously on some parchment.

"What are you doing?" asks Louis suspiciously.

"Turning James green," we reply.

"Have fun with that. See you in the common room when you're done."

After we turn him green we meet Louis in the common room and head to the Great Hall for dinner. A few minutes after we sit down Katherine and a sleepy looking Mandi come in and sit down.

"Hey," they say.

"Hey," we reply.

When we are about halfway through dinner a green person stormed in. _Hah, that's what he gets._

"Serena," James says furiously.

"What is it James?" I ask trying to not to laugh.

"Might I ask why I am suddenly GREEN," he yells at me.

"I don't know James," I say turning back to my dinner.

"Right. Do you honestly think I believe that?"

"I didn't ask you to." Everyone is listening by now waiting for James to truly explode.

"Who else would've turned me green?"

"Fred." I reply thinking quickly.

"Fred did you do this?"

"THANKS SERENA," groans Fred. "Look. I only helped. It was Serena's idea."

"Actually Fred, I suggested we turn him purple. You said green." I point out.

"So what! You still suggested we turn him a different colour!"

"Back to the real matter at hand. WHY AM I GREEN?" James shouts.

"Cause you turned my hair green."

"IT'S NOT GREEN NOW."

"So? You still turned it green." Next thing I know I am being thrown over his shoulder and Fred is being levitated ahead of us. James starts walking out of the Great Hall, grumbling about how he is now a Slytherin supporter and how we were going to pay. Okay I hate to admit this, but I am sorta scared of what he will do. I regret turning him green now. Getting on James's bad side isn't a good thing. I've been fortunate enough, until now, to have not been on the receiving end of his temper. So of course I'm scared. I have every right.

"JAMES. PUT. ME. DOWN." I screech punching his back. _Woah deja vu._ It was only like three days ago the last time he had done this. Wow. I hope this doesn't become a reoccurring thing.

He doesn't answer me, or even acknowledge that he is being hit and kicked. Awesome.

"JAMES I DON'T LIKE BEING LEVITATED!" yells Fred. "I'D APPRECIATE IT IF I WAS ON MY FEET."

"ME TOO!" I scream hitting him harder.

After five minutes of yelling, hitting, and kicking we give up. It's no use. He isn't going to give in. Suddenly it feels very cold. I look around and realise we are outside.

"SHIT." Fred and I yell.

"JAMES I DON'T WANNA SWIM!" I scream. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! Please Jamie I'm sorry! Please don't throw me in!" I beg.

"Too late for that." Is all he says. _Awesome. I'm about to go swimming. With Fred. At six. At night. In the cold. Awesome._

"Jamie," I whine.

"No," he says before dropping Fred in the water. Then he throws me in.

When I hit the water it feels like I'm going to freeze. It's so cold. I kick my way to the surface and see Fred already swimming to shore. James is standing there with a smug look on his face. I swim back in and stand up walking towards James. When I am close enough to reach out and touch him I say "GROUP HUG." and jump on him.

"RAH. GET OFF," he yells. We get off, but he is already wet. I walk away and go straight to the dorms to change. I get up there and take off my wet clothes and put on some other sweatpants and a different t-shirt. I then go to the boys dorm and steal another one of James's sweatshirts. I'll return this one though. Maybe.

I go back down stairs and sit by the fire. Not even bothering to look up when Fred and James go up to their dorm. A few minutes later Lily and Rose walk in with Albus and Scorpius in tow.

"Hey Serena," says Lily sitting on the couch across from me with Rose. Scorp sits in the armchair and Al sits next to me.

"We saw your and Fred's fight with James," says Rose.

"Cool," I reply. I am still upset about the fact that he threw me in the lake. He usually doesn't do things like that.

"What did he do to you guys?" asks Lily.

"He threw us in the lake," I say, staring at the fire.

"Prat," says Lily and Rose.

I smile up at them. "Its okay," I sigh. "We did turn him green."

"So? He has no right to be prat like," says Rose. Just then Fred and James come down stairs and sit on the floor in between the couches.

"Prat!" says Lily and Rose, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" complains James rubbing the back of his head.

"You threw your best friends in the lake!" they exclaim, smacking him again.

"So? I got just as wet as them!" he exclaims rubbing the back of his head.

"How?"

"We hugged him," says Fred grinning.

"Ohh," they say laughing.

We sit in the common room a while before Al and Scorp head back to their own common room. I say goodnight to everyone, but James and go to bed.

* * *

><p>It has been four days since we were thrown in the lake and James and I still aren't talking. He talks to Fred, but not me and Fred is as much at fault as I am. We are still partners in all of our classes, but we never say anything that isn't necessary. I know that our other friends and his family are not very happy about this. I'm not happy about it either. I will admit these past four days have been horrible.<p>

It's Friday and classes have just ended so I head to the common room to finish writing my history of magic essay. I literally run into James who was coming out of the portrait hole.

"Hey," I say softly. He just looks at me. Then he continues walking to wherever he's going. I sigh and walks into the common room. I put my stuff up stairs and lie down on my bed. I feel like crying. All I did was turn him green! He is already back to normal. So, why is he still mad? He has no reason to. I did. My hair still isn't it's normal colour, but he is mad and I am not. I decide to find out why he still isn't talking to me. I go up to the boys dorm. I am going to sit in there until he comes back from wherever he went.

I open the door and se Louis lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and Freddie making the wall different colours.

"Hey guys," I say making my way through the jungle that is their dorm to sit on James's bed.

"What are you doing up here?" questions Fred, who is still changing the colour of the wall.

"Waiting for James to get back."

"Finally going to try to get him to talk to you?" asks Louis sitting up and looking over at me.

"Yeah. I miss talking to him," I admit.

"Not that he would admit it to anyone, but I think he missed talking to you as well."

"Sure didn't act like it," I reply lying down.

"Of course not, its James."

"Good point."

They leave a few minutes later wishing me luck as they head to dinner.

_I wonder if he will actually talk to me or just get mad and storm out. Maybe he will just pretend I'm not here and sleep on the floor. Maybe he will throw me over his shoulder again and take me to the common room. I don't know. It's James. He could do any of those things._ I'm thinking about this as I close the curtains so I won't be seen and fall asleep.

I wake up the sound of someone walking around. It's probably James. If it's Fred or Louis they would've said something to see if I'm still here. I go to open the curtains and realise that he's probably changing, so I decide against it.

A few minutes later the curtains open revealing a shirtless James. So he was changing. Good thing I didn't open the curtains. I look at his stomach and realise the bruise is just starting fade. Hah.

"Serena," he sighs. "What are you doing in here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer- Not mine. Am I repeating myself? Yes I am. You know why? Because it's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight.<p>

"Waiting for you," I reply looking up at him. "We need to talk."

"You're right," he sighs sitting down and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jamie," I say softly. "I shouldn't have turned you green."

"Serena, as much as I appreciate your apology, I should actually be the one apologizing. I'm the one who started this. I was the one who ignored you. I'm really sorry Rena," he says wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I forgive you," I say. We sit there hugging for a few more minutes before-

"FINALLY," shouts Albus as his whole family barges into the room.

"What do you want?" asks James pulling away and running his hand through his hair again.

"Just to make sure you were speaking again," says Lily.

"Well we are."

"Obviously."

"So you can all go now," he says looking irritated.

"Aw Jamie's mad we interrupted guys!" says Al laughing.

"No I wanna go to bed!" James yells throwing a shoe at him. Which is a bad idea because now Al has something to throw back.

"Okay! We're leaving!" I say catching the shoe that Al had just thrown.

Once everyone is gone Jamie stands up and pulls me into another hug. "Night Rena."

"Night Jamie," I reply stepping out of his arms and heading back to my dorm.

* * *

><p>It's been about a month since then and it's the Monday before Halloween. Halloween is by far the best holiday ever. Seriously. The. Best. One.<p>

When Mandi, Katherine, and I get down stairs everyone is buzzing with excitement and standing around the bulletin board. We are about to shove through to see what's on it that is so exciting when Lily comes running out and runs straight into us.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" she shouts happily.

"What?" we ask.

"There is a dance this Friday! A Halloween dance! Aren't you excited!" she says jumping up and down.

"Yes," replies Katherine and Mandi at the same time I say "Not really."

"Why aren't you excited?" asks Lily.

"Nothing ever good comes from going to them."

"Oh really?" asks Lily. "Something good always happens."

"Let me rephrase that," I sigh. "Nothing ever good comes from _me_ going to them."

"Like what?" asks James as he, Fred, and Louis come up to us.

"Like, that one where you guys spilled punch on me. Or that one where my hair was turned red and people were asking me which Weasley I was for weeks. One guy even asked me why I dyed it red and his friend said 'Probably because all the Weasley's are popular and they have red hair.' I was not happy when they said that then I realized I was friends with you so it didn't really matter."

"Thats it?" asks Louis.

"No. There was also that time that I tripped over air and fell down half of the stairs. I just got lucky and only had bruises instead of broken bones. Oh and you know how George sneaks in every Christmas and hangs up mistletoe? Yeah well I got stuck under one of those with-" I stop because they are all staring at me wide-eyed.

"You said you never kissed anyone!" says Katherine looking hurt.

"Uh I was lying?" I say sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks a confused Lily.

"Because you would make fun of me and because I didn't want to."

"Well now you have to tell us who it is!" says Fred.

"Yeah tell us!" they all chime in.

"Uh no," I say and turning around and starting walking to breakfast.

"Tell us!" says James.

"Please!" says Lily.

"No!" I say.

"Oh come on Serena!" says Louis. "Just tell us."

"What do you want her to tell you?" asks Albus walking up behind us with Scorpius and Rose.

So James proceeds to tell them what is going on with Louis and Fred chiming in every now and then. When they mention the mistletoe Albus pales. Yeah you guessed it. It was Albus. We had decided to just get it over with so no one would notice us. We promised not to tell because we don't like each other that way and because his family would make fun of us until the day we died.

"Come on tell us!" says Scorp, once the boys had finished their story.

I ignore him and walked faster trying to get away.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it!" says Albus jogging to catch up with me.

"Should we tell them?" he asks quietly after he caught up with me.

"I don't think so. I really don't need them making fun of us every chance they get."

"Good point," he replies sitting down next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"I know who it is," says Scorpius sitting down on my other side.

"Who?" I ask trying to keep calm. _He couldn't know right? No he couldn't. Unless Al told him...but he promised he wouldn't tell..._

"You got me. I don't know who I was just trying to see if you would slip," he says truthfully.

"Not likely," I say.

"You know I won't tell or make fun of you right? Well maybe once, but that would be it."

"I don't care if you say that you would not tell. I'm not telling."

"Kay. But if you want to tell...tell me okay?"

"Yeah sure..." _No bloody way am I actually going to tell him. Al is his best mate. Jeez._

The week goes by rather quickly. Much to my disappointment. All everyone can talk about is the dance. Apparently it's super important. Yippee. The day of the dance Katherine, Mandi, Rose and Lily drag me to Hogsmeade to get costumes. I try to tell them I don't want to go, but they don't listen. At all.

So at Hogsmeade we wander around until we find a store we want to go into. They all buy costumes. Lily is going to be a princess. Rose is a fairy type thing. Katherine's a vampire. Mandi is a zombie. I tell them I'm going to be a muggle. Hah. I get some new clothes instead of a costume. A few pairs of skinny jeans, a skirt, some socks, and a couple v-neck shirts.

When we are done we take our bags and meet up with James, Al, Scorp, Louis, Fred, and Hugo at the Three Broomsticks. We all have some butterbeer before we go back to the school to get ready for the dance.

We go up to our dorms and put on our costumes. They spend five minutes trying to convince me to go. I eventually give in because Lily started to get mad. She has her mother's temper so you never want to be the one that made her angry. Since I'm a muggle I just put on my new pair of electric blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck and converse. Then I put on a necklace that has a little owl on it. Lily and Rose do everyone's hair. They put mine up in a ponytail and make it all curly. Lily straightens hers. Rose leaves hers because her hair is completely curly and wonderful. Mandi's a zombie so they just mess her hair up. And Katherine's is wavy.

Lily's princess dress is strapless and a deep purple colour because if she had like red or pink it would clash horribly. It's floor length and flares out at the waist. It has loads of sparkles on it. Katherine's vampire outfit is basically just all black. Black skinny jeans, a black and red tanktop, and black pumps. She has fangs in her mouth and a black cape. On the inside of the cape is red. Rose has a blue dress on. It's knee length and at the waist it turns into a sparkly tutu. She has black ballet flats on and is carrying around a silver wand. Mandi is dressed in a pair of ripped jeans with fake blood smears on them. Her gray long sleeve shirt is ripped in lots of places and you can see her tan skin threw the rips. The shirt also has blood on it. And on her head Rose and Kat had put make up on her face to make her look dirty and bloody.

When we are done we all go down stairs to meet up with the boys before going to the dance. James, Fred, and Louis have dressed up like they are in a rock band. They all have tight black skinny jeans and black t-shirts with writing on them. James and Louis are wearing converse and Fred has combat boots on. James also has a leather jacket on. They all look really good. Al is a werewolf. He's like in mid transformation, so there is fur sticking out in random places and stuff. Scorp is a something. I don't really know what he is. He's wearing all these random coloured clothes and stuff. He basically just looks really weird. And Hugo is his dad. Very original.

"Scorp?" asks Rose.

"Yeah?"

"What are you...?"

"Uh...I'm just...I don't really know. I just grabbed random pieces of clothing and put them on."

"I'm gonna go with you are a...hobo!" I say. "Scorpius the hobo."

"Uh sure.."

When we get there it's already in full swing. There are people dancing, people sitting, people just standing around. Mostly there are people dancing though. The costumes are crazy. There is basically every type of fairytale character known to muggles and wizards. I think I'm the only muggle though. Scorp is also the only one that looks like a hobo.

"I'm gonna go see what they have for food...I haven't eaten since breakfast," I tell them as I start towards the tables with food and drinks.

"I'm going with her," I hear James say.

"Do I need an escort?" I ask looking over at him.

"Yes. Lily thinks you are going to leave," he says. "She told us that one of us has to be with you at all times."

"I wasn't actually planning on leaving," I say rolling my eyes.

"Good," he says. "Hey what are you going to do if we play truth or dare tonight? I bet someones gonna ask you who you kissed and you can't not tell then."

"If the situation occurs where you decided to play that I will refuse."

"Thats not fair!" he says pouting. I just roll my eyes at him.

He sighs. "Come on lets go dance!" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me over to our friends.

We dance for hours. I'm surprised we don't collapse. It's worth it. It's actually really fun. We dance and talk and laugh and dance some more. And I always have a partner for the slow dances. I either dance with James, Louis, Freddie, Al or Scorp. Actually I danced with Scorp once because the rest of the time he is with Rose. No surprise there. I don't know how long it's going to take for them to realise they are in love with each other.

"Hey Serena," says Al as a slow song starts playing. "Would you care for a dance?"

"I'd be delighted," we both laugh as we sway along with the music.

"Is everyone going to the room of requirement after this?" I ask.

"Yeah. Well Molly isn't. She said that she had to study or something," says Al rolling his eyes.

"Do you think we should tell them that we kissed? They won't stop asking me about it. James also said that we would probably play truth or dare and that someone would ask. So basically I either have to refuse to play or just not go." It's true whenever they had the chance somebody would ask me.

"It couldn't really hurt to tell them I suppose," he sighs running a hand through his hair. I think he picked that up from James. Even Lily does it sometimes.

"So we will tell them," I say.

After that slow song we find our friends and continue to jump around and dance. About ten minutes later someone shouts that there is one slow song left and then we are supposed to go back to our dorms.

"KAY GUYS. THIS IS THE LAST SLOW SONG," yells some guy. I don't actually know who he is.

"Serena, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" asks James bowing.

"Of course Jamie," I say laughing.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I put my arms around his neck as the song began to play. I know this song!

_"She said,_  
><em>I was seven and you were nine,<em>  
><em>I looked at you like the stars that shined,<em>  
><em>In the sky,<em>  
><em>The pretty lights,<em>  
><em>And our daddy's use to joke about the two of us,<em>  
><em>Growing up and falling in love,<em>  
><em>And our mama's smiled,<em>  
><em>And rolled their eyes,<em>  
><em>Saying oh my my my,<em>  
><em>Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,<em>  
><em>Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me,<em>  
><em>You never did,<em>  
><em>You never did,<em>  
><em>Take me back when the world was one block wide,<em>  
><em>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,<em>  
><em>Just two kids you and I,<em>  
><em>Oh my my my my,<em>  
><em>I was sixteen when suddenly,<em>  
><em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see,<em>  
><em>But your eyes still shined,<em>  
><em>Like pretty lights,<em>  
><em>And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us,<em>  
><em>They never believed we'd really fall in love,<em>  
><em>And our mama's smiled,<em>  
><em>And rolled their eyes,<em>  
><em>And said oh my my my"<em>

As I sing along with the song I don't notice the Weasleys and Potters watching us.

"I see that you know this song," says James chuckling.

"Yes. Yes I do."

_"I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine,_  
><em>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,<em>  
><em>In the sky,<em>  
><em>Oh my my my..."<em>

After the last song ends we go up to the dorms to change into our pajamas. After that we go up to the Room of Requirement. Albus paces back in forth in front of the wall and a door appears. Once inside I realise it looks a lot like it did the first weekend back. I set my stuff down on the bed between Al and Jamie. Then I fall backwards onto it and close my eyes.

"Oh come on Serena. It's not time for bed yet!" says Lily. "We have to do something."

"I just want to sleep!" I say rolling over.

"You just don't want to tell us who you kissed," Lily accuses.

"You really want to know?" I ask standing back up.

"Yes!" they all say. Well except Albus.

I sigh. "It was-"

"Me," says Al looking around the group. "It was me."

"Really?" asks Rose raising an eyebrow. It's a Weasley women talent. Mine is coming along rather well if I do say so myself, even though I'm technically not a Weasley.

"Yes really," I say sighing and running a hand through my hair._ Oh no. I'm acquiring the James Potter habit. That's what I get for being his friend._

"And you didn't tell me because...?" asks Scorp turning towards Al.

"We promised not to tell," he says shrugging his shoulders. "And it didn't really seem that important."

"How is that not important!" asks Lily.

"It just isn't. You guys don't tell us everyone you kissed now do you?" I ask.

"No..." they all say.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own that song. It was _Mary's Song Oh My My My_ By:Taylor Swift. She gets the credit for that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine.<p>

The next morning we all head down to breakfast together. We don't even bother to change out of our pajamas. It is a Saturday so it doesn't really matter. Loads of people wore their pajamas to breakfast on the weekends.

"PANCAKES!" I yell the moment I see plates overflowing with the delicious breakfast. I race down the aisle to where we normally sit. When I sit down I put about six pancakes on my plate. I love pancakes. They are the best thing to have for breakfast.

"Got enough pancakes there?" asks James as he sits down next to me. He pulls the plates of pancakes towards him and takes more than I did.

"You took more than I did! And you can never everrr have too many pancakes. It's completely impossible," I say while spreading butter on my pancakes.

"I guess you're right," he says pouring syrup on his pancakes. Way too much if you ask me. He's pretty much just eating syrup.

"Are you gonna have any pancakes with that syrup?" I ask, while taking a bite out of one of my pancakes. My dad asks me that all the time. Although it's usually with spaghetti. He says 'Are you going to have any spaghetti with that cheese?' I always overload on the cheese when it comes to any type of pasta.

James just rolls his eyes at me and begins to eat his pancakes.

"I don't understand what's so great about putting syrup on them. It just ruins their lovelygoodness." I say eyeing his pancakes disgustedly.

He looks at me and goes, "One, its DELICIOUS. Two, you are crazy. Three, lovelygoodness isn't a word. Its either loveliness or goodness."

"It is too!"

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn-"

"GUYS," they shout. "SHUT. UP."

"Is..." I whisper.

Louis, Fred, Al and Scorp all turn their heads towards me and just glare. I do something only a mature person would do. I stick my tongue out at them. Rose and Lily both shake their heads while looking back and forth between their cousins and I. Obviously they think we are immature. I'm not denying the fact because it's true. Sometimes for me all the time for them.

After everyone finishes their pancakes we get up to go to our dorms and change out of our pajamas. "Race you to the common room?" I ask turning to look at James.

"Oh you are so on!" he yells starting to run. He doesn't get very far though because I push him to the floor. "Ow!" he says as he hits the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING IN THE WAY LOSER," I shout over my shoulder, taking off out of the Great Hall.

"I think that's cheating!" Louis hollers at me.

I'm almost there when I hear someone breathing hard behind me. I glance back and see James just getting to the top of the stairs where I was at only moments ago. I start to run faster. We are only a couple of corridors away. _Run, run run! Don't trip now!_

"I SO WIN," I yell back at him laughing like crazy as I stop at the portrait hole to give the password. "CHOCOLATE FROGS," I say quickly, wishing it would open faster.

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHH!" I scream as I fly through the portrait hole and fall to the floor. I, Serena Mystique, can say that I have been tackled by James Sirius. "Get off me!" I say although it comes out more like 'Geroffmeh.' Once he gets off of me I sit up. "Did you have to tackle me?" I ask as I regaine by breath from running and being attacked all within five minutes.

"No," James replies shrugging his shoulders.

I whack him in the back of the head before standing up and walking towards my dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"To put on actual clothes?" I say rolling my eyes. Something I seem to do a lot of around him.

"Oh I wasn't aware that what you are wearing weren't actual clothes," James says.

"Ha-ha very funny," I say rolling my eyes again and walking up the stairs.

Once I get dressed I head down stairs and see that everyone that was at the room of requirement last night are sitting in the common room. Even the ones from other houses. I walk over to them and sit down in front of Jamie, leaning back against his legs.

"What is everyone doing in here?" I ask curiously. We usually all hang out in the room of requirement or down by the lake.

"Siting obviously," replies Fred smirking. "What did you think we were doing?"

"That's not what I meant Freddie," I say sighing. "We usually hang out by the lake or in the room of requirement. Why are we in here instead?"

"I don't know, maybe because we want to be?" says Fred closing his eyes and sliding down farther in his chair.

"We decided that we were going to hang out here for a change," Lily answers shrugging.

"Oh," I say closing my eyes and leaning my head against Jamie's knees. I'm so tired. I don't even know why. We went to bed at like twelve and got up at like ten. I really shouldn't be tired. I got ten hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>What seemed like a few minutes later, I am being shaken. "Get up! Its time for lunch and I don't want to miss it!"<p>

"Why is food so important to you?" I whine. When I'm almost standing up when I trip over my feet. Next thing I know I'm falling backwards into Jamie's lap.

"Well hello," says James laughing.

"Hi," I say blushing. Once I am back on my feet I turn to help him up. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he says smiling. "And food is what keeps me alive. And its yummy. I think food is kinda important to everyone," he says as we make our way down to the Great Hall.

"I see..." I say. I almost forgot that I asked him that.

When we get there all the Weasley/Potters are sitting at the Gryffindor table. They are all eating. Obviously. I'm not hungry so I just sit there watching all the boys shovel food into their mouths. It's quite gross.

I should probably go to the library after this to work on homework. I have to write four, foot long essays. One for defense on boggarts, for review. One for herbology on our favourite plant. I don't really have one so I'll just do like devil snare or something. One for potions on the use of a bezoar. And one for history of magic on the 2nd wizarding war. Yes we are still learning about it. We have to write the stuff we have learned so far in class. I think that's it. That's four more homework assignments than I want. I was hoping to spend today outside or with my friends or both.

"For homework we have defense, herbology, potions, and history of magic yeah? Is that it?" I ask.

"Damn! I have to do those. And I was hoping to do something productive today!" says James, slamming his goblet down on the table.

"I guess I'm not the only one who hasn't done those then," says Freddie.

"I haven't done those either!" whines Mandi.

"Oh come on guys! They were so easy!" says Louis turning to me. "And yes Serena those are the only things we were assigned to do this week."

"I agree with Louis. They were so easy. The herbology one just pick a random plant. Defense you should know about already. History of magic you should know we've been covering it for two months and you've heard the stories. Potions was the hardest, but it was still easy," says Katherine.

"You four are such procrastinators!" scolds Rose. "You were assigned those on Monday and Tuesday right? They should already have been done. You better get to the library."

"Yes mum," says James and Fred. Rose glares at them before turning back to Al and Scorp.

"Lets go to the library guys," I say standing up.

"Not the library!" whines James.

"Yes the library," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind Fred, Mandi, and I.

* * *

><p>We just got back from the library. We were in there about three hours. I think I'm the only one that actually completed all of the assignments though. At least one of them will be asking me for help before the weekend is over. I bet it will be James. Mandi can do it on her own she just chooses not to. Fred will probably ask Louis.<p>

"Hey guys!" says Al walking through the portrait hole with Scorp and Rose. I swear Al and Scorp never hang out in their own common room. They are always in ours.

"Did you guys finish your homework?" asks Rose.

"I did," I says. "But I don't know about the rest of them."

"I just have to do herbology," says James.

"I have to finish up my potions essay," says Mandi.

"I have to do my herbology AND finish up my potions one," says Fred.

"Well I'm proud of you Serena for finishing all of them. The rest of you could have finished, but at least you did most of it," says Rose before sitting down on the couch.

I'm going to list everyone in here because I have nothing better to do. Okay? Okay. So. On the first couch, is Albus, Rose, and Lily. Scorpius is on the floor, leaning against Rose. Lysander is on the floor next to Scorp, leaning against Lily. I am on the couch between Mandi and Louis. Freddie is on the floor, leaning against Mandi. James is on the floor next to him, leaning against me. Katherine is in an armchair. Hugo is in another armchair. Roxy is on the floor next to the armchair Hugo is in. Dom is lying in the middle of it all. Lucy, Lorcan, and Molly are in the Ravenclaw common room studying. Wow. That is a lot of people. We take up almost the whole common room. I'm not even kidding.

"Earth to Serena!" says James while he and Louis are waving their hands in front of my face. Apparently they have been doing this for awhile. I was just too busy listing where everyone was sitting in my head to notice.

"Yes?" I say blinking a few times before looking down at James.

"Are you okay now? You just like zoned out," says James looking a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say. "What did you want?"

"Louis, Fred and I wanted to know if you wanted to go down to the lake."

"Oh. Sure. Why not?"

We get up and walk out of the common room. When we are finally outside they head towards the Whomping Willow. _I thought we were going to the lake?_

"Guys...I thought we were going to the lake?" I ask confused.

"Nope," says Freddie.

"Shrieking Shack," says Louis.

"Just to hang out and stuff," says James, answering my next question.

"So we have to do that in the Shrieking Shack?" I ask.

"Yes," they all say.

James performs a spell and the Whomping Willow stops moving. We walk towards it and walk into the tunnel. It's somewhat small. I think we had an easier time getting in it back in first year. We have to bend over to walk through. When we come out the other side we stand up straight and stretch before walking into the kitchen. We all sit down around the table while James grabs some butterbeers out of the fridge. This is like our hideout. It has lots of butterbeers, food and even has a couple bottles of firewiskey. We never really have the firewiskey though. We are saving it. For what, I don't know. We would probably have it at the end of seventh year or something. The boys have tried to drink it, but I always took it away and asked them if they really wanted to go to school with a hangover. Or if they wanted Rose or Molly to find out. They immediately changed their minds because they really didn't want their parents to know.

As we sit there drinking butterbeer, I tried to think of reasons as to why we had to hang out here instead of the lake. I can't really come up with anything except that here there is food and drinks. It seems like it is the only reason. Well unless they have something super important and it couldn't be talked about in the presence of others. The only thing that other people couldn't hear would probably be our prank plans. Maybe that's why we were here. We haven't really pulled any pranks yet.

"Why are we here?" I ask. I'm really and truly curious. We haven't been in here all year. It has to be important or we wouldn't be here.

"Just cause," says James, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"You know I don't really believe that reason," I say looking over at him and taking a sip of butterbeer.

"You should though. Its the truth." _He sounds guilty... What could he have done that he would be this ashamed of?_

"What did you do?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Nothing.." he says looking down at the table.

"You did do something. Tell me."

"I didn't do anything!" says James, who is still looking at the table.

_Why won't he just tell me what he did wrong and get it out of the way. I wonder if the other boys know what he did._

"Do you guys know?" I ask turning to face them.

"No.." they say together. They too, sound guilty.

"All three of you sound guilty. What did you guys do this time?" I ask frustrated. _Why won't they just tell me already!_

"NOTHING," Freddie and Louis yell at the same time James says softly: "Everything..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update again soon I promise.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own some of this. Characters and stuff is J.K Rowling's as always. Well not all the characters.**_

Chapter 10

Louis and Fred turn to James. "Idiot," they tell him, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Ouch," James mutters glaring at them. "She should know alright. She is our best friend after all.

"I should know what...?" I ask slowly, dreading their answer. _What if they had broken something of mine? Wouldn't be the first time. What if they have hurt someone? Maybe they killed someone! No they wouldn't have done that. They wouldn't hurt anyone. So what did they do?_ They haven't spoken for a few minutes now. The suspense is killing me. They are just sitting there sharing looks like they don't know how to proceed forward. A good step in the right direction would be to actually tell me what they are going on about.

The silence drags on until I can't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS IT?" I ask yelling. I am a very impatient person. If you couldn't already tell.

The trio slowly turns to look at me then burst out laughing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE," cries James falling out of his chair in laughter.

Oh this was lovely. They're just kidding apparently. Well they would see who was 'just kidding' when they woke up in the hospital wing tomorrow morning with broken arms.

I stand up and walk out. I don't say anything. I also don't want to stick around just in case I decide to kill them. They wouldn't have heard me if I did say something either, they were too busy laughing. Don't I have lovely friends? Here I am thinking they had possibly committed murder, when they were actually 'just kidding'. I should have known they were just kidding around.

Once I get to the end of the passage I wave my wand and the tree freezes. I head back up to the school ready to tell any of the Weasleys or Potters I pass that their brothers/cousins need to watch their backs. I'm thinking about various ways to get back at them when I hear my name being called.

"SERENA!" yells a voice I don't particularly want to hear right now. James. I don't bother answering or turning around, I don't want to seem him either. So I just keep walking. I go up the stairs and into the castle. I'm almost to the stairs that will take me to Gryffindor tower when James grabs my arm and pulls me to the nearest classroom. Once inside, he lets go of my arm and shuts the door. When he turns back to me I'm sitting on top of a desk, flipping through a book I found there. It's an old potions book. No one really uses this room anymore apparently because the book had had a heavy layer of dust on it when I picked it up. The desk also has a lot of dust.

"Serena, I'm sorry. It was just a joke we didn't think you would take it this badly," says James running a hand through his hair.

I ignore him. I close the book and set it back down on the desk. I begin to draw swirls and things in the dust, waiting for James to leave me alone.

"Serena. Don't you think you are overreacting just a bit?" he asks.

I don't answer. Maybe I am overreacting just a bit. Actually just a lot. It was just a joke. They meant nothing by it. Why did I overreact? Good question. I don't actually know the answer to it though.

"Serena? Are you even listening?" asks James as he takes a few steps closer, closing most of the distance between us. I am suddenly very aware of him. He is only an arms length away. I am also very aware that I am alone with him in a classroom. I could stand up and I would only have to lean forward a bit and I could kiss him.

"I'm listening," I murmur, shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Honestly, why am I even thinking those things. He is my best mate. Honestly. I think as I continue to shake my head. Shaking my head isn't actually helping. "Sorry I overreacted," I say quietly, looking up at him. "It was only a joke."

"Why did you just get up and leave?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry," I say again.

"It's okay," he says pulling me off the table. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I relax and put my arms around his neck hugging him back.

"You do know I plan to get back at you though right?" I ask, leaning my head against his chest.

He laughs and says "We weren't expecting anything less."

* * *

><p>After I forgive him we meet up with Louis and Fred in the common room. I forgive them both before sitting down next to Dom, Rose, and Lily on the floor. They are flipping through a quidditch magazine. Typical. Any other girls would be looking at a girly magazine. Not the Weasley and Potter girls though.<p>

"You missed dinner," says Rose looking up from the magazine to look over at the boys.

"We know," they say.

"Wow. No tantrums being thrown because you missed a meal," I say. "That's new."

I get three pillows thrown at me. I throw them back to their previous owners before looking back at the quidditch magazine. After a few minutes of this I decide I am starving. I stand up and head towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" they shout after me.

"I missed dinner. I'm starving. Obviously I am going to the kitchens," I say rolling my eyes. You'd think that they would know me well enough that if I missed a meal I was going to go to the kitchens eventually.

"FOOD," the boys yell, jumping up and charging after me. There was the reaction I was looking for earlier. Or something like it. I start sprinting determined to stay ahead of them.

For once I actually beat them there. Maybe it was just because I got a head start...who knows.

Once we are all sitting Sydney comes out and asks us what we would like to have to eat. We tell her we would like some pizza. Not something we usually have at meal times.

Once we have had our fill of pizza we head back to the common room. Dom, Rose and Lily are still reading the quidditch magazine. Actually I think its a different one. I decide I also want something to read so I go up to my dorm to get a book. It takes a few minutes to decide on what book to read, but in the end I choose _The Hunger Games_. It's one of my favourites. It's by a muggle author named Susan Collins. I pick up the book and walk down stairs so I can read it by the fire. The moment I sit down however, James walks over and sits next to me.

"Can I help you?" I ask looking over at him.

"Actually you can," he says looking back at me. "Would you please help me write my herbology essay?" he begs.

"Hmmm..." I say pretending to think about my answer.

"Please Serenaaaaa," he whines making a puppy dog face.

"You know that face will get you nowhere," I say looking down and opening up my book.

"Pretty please Renaaaaa," he says turning my head so I will have to look at his annoyingly cute puppy dog face.

"Fine," I say giving in. "Just a minute." I head up the stairs and put my book on my bed. I grab some parchment, a quill, and my herbology book. That boy needs all the help he can get in this subject. He is brilliant at pretty much everything. Just not herbology. Of course, he is better than a lot of people, but he still sucks at it. I go back down stairs and sit on his left.

"Lets get this over with," I say sighing. It's going to be a long night.

James spends about an hour just to figure out his favourite plant. Honestly, if he didn't know it in about five minutes pick a random one. He doesn't listen of course. He ends up choosing gilly weed. Something we haven't actually gone over too much except that his dad had used it in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and some of it's properties. So we spend about two hours looking through books trying to find things about it. Now it is eleven and I am exhausted.

I rest my head on Jamie's shoulder while continuing to read through the few pages I have found on it. James scribbles away, writing down things I tell him and adding things of his own. Before I know it I am asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to sunlight streaming through the window in my dorm. Wait...in my dorm? I'm sure I fell asleep in the common room. I remember helping James with his essay. I get up and jump in the shower. I then get dressed in a black skirt and a light blue top, before I go down stairs. When I get downstairs James, Louis, Katherine, Mandi and Freddie are already down there.<p>

"Well good morning," says Katherine.

"Finally decided to get up?" asks Freddie.

"Yeah...I figured it was time to grace you all with my presence," I say sitting down next to James. "Did you finish your herbology essay?" I ask him.

"I did. I had to take you upstairs first though," he says.

"So I did fall asleep down here...I thought I did."

"Yeah, he had us levitate you guys up the stairs so he could put you to bed," says Louis.

"Oh." It would've been easier if he had gotten Mandi or Katherine to bring me up. Maybe they were already asleep though. "Have you guys eaten yet?" I ask.

"Yes. Breakfast is already over Serena," says Mandi.

"Oh..." I look up at the clock and see it's almost eleven. "Well I'll just go to the kitchens then," I say standing up.

* * *

><p>When I get to the kitchens Al and Scorp are there. "Hey guys," I say sitting down next to Al. They are eating cereal. "Sydney?" I call.<p>

"Hi Miss Serena!" she exclaims, apparating into the kitchens. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have a bowl of cereal please."

"Hey Serena," says Albus and Scorpius.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask them.

"We missed breakfast," says Al.

"Same," I reply taking a bite of the cereal Sydney just set in front of me. "Thanks Sydney!"

"Your welcome!"

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. When they are done they stay until I finish. When I finish a couple of house elves come take everything away.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me," I tell them.

"We know. Scorp just doesn't want to see Rose," says Albus.

"Aw having girl troubles Scorpy?" I ask teasingly.

"No," says Scorpius obviously blushing.

"Scorpius," I say reaching across the table, taking his hand. "I know you like Rose."

"What? No! I don't..." he stutters.

I sit back pulling my hand out of his so I can cross my arms. "Why are you lying? It's obvious," I tell him.

"It is?" he asks getting pale. Albus shoots me a look.

"To me. The only other people that know are Albus, Lily, Katherine, Mandi, Louis, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Hermione."

"That many people!" he asks. "Wait...did you say Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes to both," I say.

"Great..." he mutters.

"Don't worry about it," says Albus and I at the same time.

"Aunt Hermione and Mum won't tell," Al reassures him.

"Neither will the others," I say.

"How long have you known?" Scorpius asks me.

"Oh...since your first year," I say shrugging.

"That long? I didn't even like her first year!"

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna go back to the common room," I say rising to my feet. "See you later."

"Bye," they say as I open the portrait.

"Bye," I turn back around. "Oh and Scorp?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Good luck!" I reply smiling as I walk out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey. So. Another Chapter. Yayyy. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Um yep. Review please!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own.**_

Chapter Eleven

Monday after classes I decide to find Scorpius and ask him about how it's going with Rose. I walk down to the Slytherin common room. All the Weasleys, Potters, and Company know where every common room is. When I get there I knock, hoping someone will open the door. A first year opens it.

"Hi," I say trying to be friendly. "Do you know if Scorpius Malfoy is here?"

"Hi," he replies shyly. "He just went up to his dorm," he informs me, opening the door farther so I can come in.

"Thank you," I reply smiling before making my way up to the boys' dorms.

When I knock on the 5th years' boys dorm door, I hear Albus shout "Come in!"

I open the door and walk in. I see Al sitting on his bed reading a book. Scorp is lying on his bed, his head hanging off the end. They both look up when I enter.

"Hey Serena! What are you doing in here?" asks Al.

"Nothing...just wanted to talk to Scorpy here about his wittle cwush," I say, speaking to him like he's a baby.

"Shut up," says Scorp weakly.

"So," I say sitting down next to Scorpius. "Have you talked to Rose?"

"Not really," he says sitting up. "Only if I had to. We're partners in every class."

"Great," I mutter. _Merlin can't this boy do anything right?_ "You're supposed to act normal. I mean you didn't have a fight with her or anything...did you?"

"No we didn't have a fight."

"Then why are you not talking to her?"

"I don't know!" he moans throwing his hands in the air.

"Well go talk to her. She's probably in the library," I say, pushing him off the bed.

"Okay," he says running out the door.

"How did you get him to do that? He wouldn't listen when I told him to go talk to her," says Al.

"I don't know," I respond, lying down on Scorp's now empty bed.

"Well at least it worked."

"Yeah..." I reply. "I wish I could just tell him Rose likes him back."

"She does?" asks Al, apparently surprised at this piece of information.

"Of course she does," I say rolling my eyes. "I thought it was obvious they fancy each other."

"I thought maybe she did, but it seemed so ridiculous at the time," he replies, closing his book.

I sigh. "So...what about you Al? Fancy anyone?" I ask looking over at him.

"Nope," he says making a popping sound on the P, before moving so he is on his stomach with his head at the end of the bed.

"Really?" I ask. I thought he was going to say yes. Who he might like I have no idea, but I was sure he was going to say yes.

"Really," he replies. "What about you?"

"Nope," I reply moving so I'm lying down like he is. Who does he think I like? I don't like anyone and even if I did I'm not sure if I would tell him or not.

"Really?" he asks, sounding unconvinced. "How's James?"

"He's fine..." I answer hesitantly.

"Mhmm," he replies. "You like him."

What? How do you get 'you like him' from 'he's fine'? "No I don't," I protest.

"Right," he snorts. "And I'm Lord Voldemort."

"I don't. So I guess that makes you Lord Voldemort," I say angrily.

"Whatever you say..." he says raising his hands in defence.

"Uhuh...Well I'm gonna go now..." I tell him, starting towards the door.

"Tell your boyfriend I said Hi!" he says smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend, but I will tell James you said hi," I yell slamming the door before storming down the stairs.

Stupid Slytherin. Obnoxious Slytherin. Annoying Slytherin. Can't mind his own fucking business Slytherin.

I keep adding to the list on my way to the common room. "Chocolate Frogs," I tell the portrait.

"Sorry. Wrong password. It's been changed," she sang cheerfully.

"Great!" I yell sitting down next to the portrait. "Now I have to wait until someone opens it! Lovely!"

"No need to get mad at me!" she says huffily.

I consider trying to find a Potter or Weasley or someone to open the door, but I really don't want to move. Besides, most of them are probably in the common room or dorms anyway. So I sit and wait.

What seems like hours later, but was really only twenty minutes, I hear James and Fred coming.

"Serenaaaaaa," yells James happily, spotting me lying in the middle of the corridor. "What areeee you doing?"

"I don't know the password," I say miserably.

"Well why are you in the middle of the floor?" asks Fred.

"I got bored!" I yell.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while," I answer.

"Why didn't you come find one of us?" asks James, helping me to my feet.

"Too lazy," I shrug.

"Right...well the password is now "Slytherins suck.'"

"Really?" I ask as the portrait opens revealing the common room. "Dom came up with it?" I guess.

"Of course," they reply.

"It's ironic because I was just making a list of things Slytherins are," I tell them.

"Were you bored?" asks James.

"See you guys later!" says Fred walking up the stairs. "Bye!" we yell.

"Yes, but also because Al is a prat," I say.

"What did he do this time?" asks James as we sit down.

Oops...I can't tell James what he said it would be awkward. "Uh no reason," I answer quickly.

"So he's a prat for no reason..." says James unconvinced.

"Mhmm," I lie.

He still doesn't look convinced, but he drops it. Good. "We have quidditch practise in an hour," he informs me.

"Great!" I say enthusiastically. We have a match against Slytherin in a couple of weeks. We definitely need to be prepared. "Slytherin isn't gonna know what hit 'em!"

"A bludger?" asks Lily coming over to sit with us.

"Yep," says Jamie grinning." By a very handsome and amazing beater."

"Don't forget modest..." I whisper to Lily. She looks at me and we start laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asks James.

"Oh nothing..." we say before we start laughing again.

Once we stop laughing we get Dom, Fred, Louis, and Wes before heading to the pitch.

After we change into our robes James starts talking to us.

"Okay so next week we have a match against Slytherin. Who we all know aren't nearly as talented ("Or as good looking," says Freddie) as us. We have the best seeker in the world! ("Duh," says Lily grinning). A keeper who never lets the quaffle in! ("Isn't this speech supposed to happen at the match?" asks Wesley Wood, keeper.) Three superb chasers, they always get the quaffle in! ("Oh yeah!" says Louis, Dom and I high-fiving.) An two extremely attractive ("You bet!" says Fred.") and extraordinary beaters!" says James grinning.

"Always the modest one James!" says Dom.

"Hey I said that earlier!" I say laughing.

"Again I will ask, aren't speeches like that supposed to be at the match?" asks Wes.

"Umm...Just remember it when the match comes," says James. "Let's go practise!" James grabs his broom and the box of quidditch balls before heading onto the pitch.

We all get on our brooms and take off. We do ten laps, like we always do at the beginning of practise. When we finish our laps James lets out all the balls. James and Fred (our beaters) hit the bludgers back and forth whole Dom, Louis, and I (chasers) try to get the quaffle past Wes (keeper) and into one of the three hoops. Lily flies around the pitch looking for the snitch. When she catches it, she lets it go then waits a few seconds before starting to look for it again.

Dom, Louis and I each score loads of times before it starts to get dark and we tell James we should go in. He agrees reluctantly. The team heads to the ground while Fred and James try to control the bludgers.

"LILY LOOK OUT!" I hear Fred and James yell. I turn around and see a bludger flying straight towards Lily with James and Fred speeding after it. It only takes a second for me to realise they aren't going to get there in time and Lily is frozen in place.

I take off towards her, pushing her out of the way in time, but the bludger hits my arm. Better my arm than her head though. We fall into a heap on the ground. Lily hugs me and says "Thanks," quietly. I smile at her and start to push myself up before falling back down again.

"Dammit!" I say, my eye prickling with tears. I actually broke my arm. Fantastic.

"Are you okay?" the team starts asking, helping me up.

"Yes and no..." I say slowly.

"What the fuck are you talking about! The answer is definitely np. You just got hit with a bludger. I'm betting your arm is broken," James says shakily. "Okay team, get dressed and go eat dinner. I'm taking Serena to the hospital wing." Before I can protest, Fred takes our brooms and puts them away before getting the bludgers into the box. He takes the box into the locker room.

"Let's go," says James picking me up and cradling me in his arms.

"Put me down!" I yell as we get closer to the school.

"No," says James walking up the stairs and into the school.

"I broke my arm not me leg!"

He looks down at me before saying, "You're hurt. I don't care whether it's your arm, leg or face. I'm carrying you."

I sigh and try to cross my arms. "FUCK!" I yell. "That hurts!"

"Are you okay?" asks James sounding worried.

"Fine...just can't cross my arms."

We pass a few people, who are on their way to dinner, that give us some odd looks.

When we get into the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey comes out. "Oh dear," she says as James sets me down gently on a bed. "Quidditch?" she asks. We both nod. "Of course," she says. "What happened?"

"She got hit in the arm with a bludger," James says quietly. "I think her right arm is broken."

She lifts up my arm inspecting it. "Yes it appears that way," she says. She murmurs a spell and my arm is back to normal. She pushes my sleeve up and there are already bruises all up it. James breathes in sharply. "These will be a bit sore, but other than that you may go," she tells me.

I nod before standing up. James and I walk back to our pitch to get our clothes.

After a few minutes of silence James starts to speak. "I hit that bludger," he says softly. "I hurt you. Serena I'm really sorry," he says standing in front of me. He looks really upset.

"Jamie it's fine. Just some bruises, they'll be gone in week or so," I say hugging him.

"It's not fine!" he protests wrapping his arms around me. "I hurt you. I'm-"

"James," I say firmly. "I am okay. I am living, breathing, walking, and talking. No harm done," I say releasing him and walking into the locker room.

"Do you see this?" he asks taking my hand and holding my bruised arm up in front of my face. "I did this. I-hurt-you. Don't tell me this-" he says moving my arm. "-is okay."

I pull my hand out of his before opening my locker and taking my clothes out. I got into one of the changing stalls before saying, "It's okay. Now change so we can go eat."

I change back into my skinny jeans and Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. Putting shirts on is a problem. It hurts _a lot_. I grab my quidditch gear and put it into my locker before sitting on a bench to wait for James.

While I'm waiting I inspect the bruises on my arm. They don't look too bad, but I know they will get worse before they got better. I wince as I poke my arm. Definitely going to be sore for a while. I look up as James comes out. He stuffs his gear in the locker next to mine before slamming it shut. He winces when he sees my arm, but he still grabs my hand pulling me out of the locker room and back up to the school.

When we get into the Great Hall, I look around trying to find Louis and Fred. They are sitting a little ways down with Katherine, Mandi, Al, Rose and Scorp.

I sit down between James and Al. Everyone gasps when they see my arm. "Are you okay!" asks Rose. "Fred and Louis told us you got hit by a bludger, but we didn't think it was that bad."

"I'm fine. I broke my arm but Madam Pompfrey healed it," I say shrugging. I wince as pain shoots down my arm. Okay so no shrugging.

"You. Are. Not. Fine," snaps James. "You wince when you shrug or move your arm. I could hear you groan when you were changing. Not fine."

I don't bother replying. He will just get angrier. So I grab some mashed potatoes and put them on my plate.

No one talks for the rest of dinner. When we finish we all go back to our common rooms. We say goodnight before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello. I am so so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. Between my job and family things I haven't had much time. And when I did have free time I was writing or reading. I hope to upload before the month ends. Probably the last week of August. This one is much shorter than normal. Sorry 'bout that, but I didn't think it needed anything else. Hope to upload soon. -Rena**

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. Sadly. It would be so awesome if I did...but its J.K's already. Anything you recognise is hers.**_

Chapter 12

The next couple of weeks pass by quickly and before I know it, it's the Saturday morning before our quidditch match against Slytherin.

My bruises are mostly gone. Just a few where I was actually hit remain.

I get dressed in some sweatpants and a Gryffindor quidditch shirt. It's red and has the Gryffindor lion on the front. On the back it says 'Serena' and my number, 16. On the right shoulder it says 'Chaser' on it. All of the team has one. We wear them before our games. I put my hair up and slide on some boots (they are Uggs. Rather comfy boots made by muggles) before walking downstairs.

When I get down there I find the team standing around in our t-shirts and sweatpants.

"There you are!" says James. "Now we can all go down." James throws his arm around my shoulders and we walk out of the portrait hole.

When we enter the Great Hall we are met by loud cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Well about half of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

I hardly touch my food. I'm so nervous, but also really excited. I can tell by the way James, Fred, and Louis are practically jumping out of their seats that they are excited as well.

After about twenty minutes of the team sitting at the table chattering excitedly, but not eating, James decides we should head to the pitch.

Once we are all in our gear, brooms in hand James starts talking.

"Remember that speech I gave?" he asks. We all nod. "Right, well think of that while we wait to go on. You guys are AMAZING! Ready to kick some Slytherin arse?"

"Hell yeah!" I yell, while everyone cheers happily.

"Let's go!" he yells. We all walk out onto the pitch.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yells Lysander Scamander. He's the commenter. "Weasley, Weasley, Parker, Wood, Potter, Weasley, and Captain James Potter!"

We all mount our brooms while James shakes hands with the Slytherin captain, Max Zabini.

After they shake hands, more like try to break each others hands, they mount their brooms.

"Three-Two-" yells Madam Wood, before she blows her whistle.

We take off and she throws the quaffle into the air.

"And Dominique Weasley with the quaffle. She passes to Parker. L. Weasley, D. Weasley, Parker and. . . . . .SCORE! TEN TO ZERO GRYFFINDOR! Zabini now with the quaffle. J. Potter hits a bludger at him causing him to drop the quaffle in order for him to dodge the bludger. L. Weasley passes to D. Weasley who shoots and. . . . . . . .the Slytherin Keeper Flint catches it. Slytherin now in possession. LILY POTTER AND ALBUS POTTER HAVE SPOTTER THE SNITCH! WOW ITS ONLY BEEN ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

'A new record for them both' I think as I see Lily and Al zoom by me. They are neck and neck now...

"LILY HAS GOT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-0!"

We all fly towards Lily who is grinning and holding the snitch in her fist waving it around for everyone to see.

I feel something clip my arm, but I don't really register it.

The team hits the found. We are all jumping and cheering. The people in the stands are flooding onto the pitch. "Good job Lils!" I shout hugging her.

"Thanks!" she says beaming.

"Serena are you okay?" I turn and see James.

"I'm fine!" I say happily, launching into his arms. "We won!" I hug him tightly. He hugs me back for a moment before pulling back and saying: "A bludger clipped your arm, didn't you feel it?"

"Oh er..." I respond. He grabs my right arm and pushes up my sleeve. There are bruises beginning to appear all over my forearm. Again.

"Dammit not again," I moan.

James shakes his head. "Same arm in two weeks. You have a gift for getting bruises," he says chuckling.

"It would seem so."

* * *

><p>After the team changes, we go back to the Gryffindor common room. When we enter we are met with cheers and music. Of course there's a party. I see a table with food and butterbeer, probably from James.<p>

I look for Kat and Mandi in the crowd. I see them sitting in the corner with Al, Scorp, and Rose. I make my way through the crowd. I grab a butterbeer before walking over and sitting with them.

"Good game," says Al and Scorp.

"You too. Went by pretty quick huh?" I say.

"Definitely."

A few seconds later I see Lily, James, Louis, and Fred making their way over with butterbeers. They pull up some chairs to sit in.

"Nice catch Lily," says Rose smiling at her.

"Why thank you Rosie," says Lily, who still hasn't stopping grinning.

I sip on my butterbeer while listening to the Potter/Weasley family and Scorp, Kat, and Mandi, chat about the shortest match since we started school. I look around the common room and see people talk excitedly, dance, and a few couples snog.

"I'm gonna dance would anyone care to join?" asks Lils. Rose, Kat, Scorp, Mandi and Al all head onto the floor leaving James, Fred, Louis and I.

"Well," says Fred standing, "I'm gonna go find a girl to dance with." He disappears into the crowd.

"And then there was three," I say taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"Two actually," says Louis. "I'm gonna go dance too." He says walking off.

James downs his butterbeer before getting up and saying: "We can't let them have all the fun." He grabs my hand and pulls me over to his dancing cousins and friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up with sore feet and a horrible headache. Someone brought firewhiskey in last night and I remember dancing and drinking loads of it.<p>

"Need a hangover potion?" asks Rose smirking.

"Yes!" I shout. Ouch that hurt my head. I grab the drink from her outstretched hand and down it quickly. The effects are immediate. "Much better," I say standing up and stretching.

"Where is everyone?" I ask looking over at Kat and Mandi's empty beds.

"Unlike you, they didn't get drunk and they got up at a reasonable hour," says Rose.

I look at the clock and see its one in the afternoon.

"They're in the common room with a hungover Scorp, James, Fred, Louis, and Al," she says laughing. "I'm bringing them some potion."

"Meet you down stairs?" I ask. She nods before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

I quickly shower and change into some jeans and a tight, long sleeve, black shirt. I throw my hair into a messy bun before running down the stairs.

When I get down there I see Louis, Al, James, Scorp and Freddie begging Rose for the potion while Katherine, Rose and Mandi sit there laughing.

I sit down on the couch between James and Louis.

"So," I say. "What happened last night 'cause I can't remember anything after my second firewhiskey."

Rose gives the boys the potion before answering. "Basically you thought it would be fun if you danced with every single male specimen in the common room. Which by the way you almost succeeded." I can feel a blush creep up onto my face. Oops...that must have been interesting...

"You also thought it would be fun if James carried you all over the school on his shoulders. That didn't happen. I'm still wondering how you thought of that and why you decided to jump on him when he wasn't paying attention. You did, however, successfully knock him to the floor," says Mandi laughing.

"Er...sorry James..." I say turning to him.

"I didn't even know you did that," he says laughing.

"Is that it?" I ask cautiously, hoping that was indeed the end of my embarrassing stunts.

"Nooooo," says Katherine. "You also tried to snog some drunk Ravenclaw."

"Tried?" I ask blushing. "Meaning I hopefully didn't succeed?"

"Nope, well you did kiss him," I feel James stiffen beside me. "but then he passed out. Some other kid from his house said he had like twenty-three firewhiskeys..."

"Oh. Well did anyone else do anything embarrassing?"

"Well Fred took his shirt off and spun it around in the air. Scorp and Al kept laughing hysterically and pouring butterbeer and firewhiskey on each others heads. Louis just kept falling and rolling around. And James basically tried to shag every girl on the dance floor," Rose says while everyone laughs at how dumb they are.

For some reason completely beyond me I don't really like the idea of James trying to shag all the girls on the dance floor. I quickly push the thought away. 'I don't like James.' I think to myself sternly.

We spend the rest of the afternoon with Rose telling us about all the crazy things she saw other people do.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am going to apologise right now for the long wait for this chapter. I feel very bad about it. But some good news is that I will be getting my school laptop in the next couple of weeks which means *drumroll* FASTER UPDATES! Oh yeah! I am currently almost 3/4 of the way through the next chapter! When I get my laptop that is one of the first things I will do. Update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would **_**love**_** to own this I cannot say I do. I own the plot and any characters you do not recognise. If you don't recognise J.K's characters well...that's just sad.**_

Chapter Thirteen

The rest of November flew by quickly. Between quidditch practise, prefect duties and school work; There is very little time for anything else.

My days go something like this: Get ready for the day; Go to breakfast; Go to class; Lunch; Class; Practise; Dinner; School work; Sleep; And repeat. My evenings aren't always the same sometimes there is no practise and between homework and sleeping is prefect duties, but you get the idea.

So I am happily surprised when James informs me that there is no practise today. I don't have any homework either. Today is looking up.

I decide to spend the rest of the afternoon outside because it is unusually warm for the second day of December.

I open the front doors and walk straight towards the beech tree by the lake. I sit down and pull out a notebook from my bag so I can draw.

When I finally find my pen, I start drawing random squiggles. I also draw flowers, hearts, and stick figures. Yes I know...so typical girl.

I think about things to get my friends and family for Christmas. I really can't think of anything good right now except candy or something. I can't get them just candy. I turn a page in my notebook so I can make a list of friends I need to buy things for.

James:

Fred:

Louis:

Mandi:

Katherine:

Albus:

Rose:

Scorpius:

Lily:

Dominique:

I can't think of anyone else...

"What are you doing?" ask James, as he sits down next to me.

I sigh. "I was drawing, but then I realised I don't know what to get you guys for Christmas."

"Serena..." James says slowly. "You have like three weeks..."

"I have exactly twenty-two days to buy gifts for..." I count out my friends and family on my fingers. "FORTY PEOPLE!" I say seven minutes later. "I think I can start now. I don't even have one day per person James!"

"Oh...maybe you should be worrying..."

I give him an 'Oh-really-you-just-noticed' look. "I wanted to spend this time doing something fun," I whine.

"Then let's do something fun."

I raise an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like..." says James. He puts on his 'Thinking face' and I have to laugh. He grins at me before saying: "Go swimming?"

"James...it's winter," I say.

"So?"

"It's cold."

"It's warm for December."

"James," I say giving him a look.

"Fine. How about we...go to Hogsmeade?" he asks.

"We do that all the time. Think of something fun we don't do often."

"Are you just trying to make this more difficult than necessary?" he asks exasperated.

"No. I just don't want to do something we always do." I shrug.

He stands and starts pacing while I put my stuff back in my bag.

_Maybe I should sneak away and see if he notices..._

So I stand slowly and put my bag on my back. I slowly start walking away. When I get aways away I walk faster so I can get out of sight.

I'm halfway to the castle now and I'm jogging.

"SERENA!" yells James.

_Damn._ I look back and see him jogging towards me. I turn back around and start sprinting.

I burst through the doors of the castle and charge through the students heading for dinner.

I charge up the stairs yelling 'Excuse me!' and "Move!'

I can hear James yelling: "SERENA! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

I laugh, but I don't stop to wait. I just keep running.

I trip a few times on the stairs causing others to fall and James to get closer. I see Kat and Mandi up ahead and take off my backpack.

"TAKE THIS! I'M ON THE RUN!"

They take it giving me some weird looks before they hear James yell: "SERENA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING YOU IDIOT!" Then they start laughing before continuing down the stairs.

_This is kinda fun. Where exactly am I going?_

I get to the 3rd floor and slow down trying to figure out where to go. I keep pushing through students and just as I get out of the crowd I'm tackled to the ground.

"Oof!" I say as I hit the floor.

"Why...did you...run away from...me?" asks James.

I try to get up, but his body is on top of mine and he is heavy.

"Dunno. Just wanted to...see how you'd...react."

When we catch our breath I ask smiling: "But that was fun yeah?"

"That was not the fun I had in mind," he says and I can tell he is rolling his eyes.

"You can tell me the fun you had in mind when you get off me," I say sweetly.

He chuckles and stands up. I get this weird feeling like I"m upset he's not near me anymore. _What is with that? _I roll over and take his hand and he helps me up.

I brush myself off. "So. What did you want to do?"

"I dunno. I just know chasing you wasn't an idea I had," he says.

"I guess we should just go to dinner then?" I ask.

"I guess so," he says taking my hand before we walk down the stairs.

Down in the Great Hall people are already eating.

We sit down with Kat, Louis, Fred, and Mandi. As usual.

"Here's your bag," says Kat passing it across the table.

"Oh. Thanks," I say, as I take it and put it down by my feet. "So James...thought of anything yet?"

"It's only been five minutes," he says, taking a bite of his food.

"You're a slow thinker."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No... What are we arguing about again?" he asks looking over at me.

"He's forgetful too," I say, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"No!"

"Mhmm.."

"Don't start that again!" says Louis exasperatedly.

I chuckle, but don't say anything.

When dinner is over we all walk to the common room together. I run upstairs and drop my bag on my bed then go back down. Halfway down I fall and slide the rest of the way. At the bottom I land on something that isn't the floor.

I open my eyes and see...

James.

Idiot.

"Why did you try to go up the stairs you idiot?"

"He got excited," says Louis laughing.

"Serena?" I look up and see Lily, Rose, Al and Scorp. "Why are you on James?" asks a confused Lily.

I roll off of him and stand up. "You haven't heard?" I mutter offering James a hand. "He got excited apparently. Then tried to go up the stairs as I was coming down. They turned into a slide. And here we are," I say.

"Oh," mumbles Lily.

Al sighs. "I thought it would be more exciting," he says giving me a pointed look. _Trust all to remind me of his thoughts on me and James at every moment._

I roll my eyes at him. "Why were you excited?" I ask turning to James.

"It's a secret," he mumbles. I raise and eyebrow curiously.

"No one knows why he charged the stairs then?" I ask.

"No," says Kat. "His face just lit up and he yelled 'BRILLIANT' then ran at the stairs."

"Okay then..." I mutter.

Suddenly James grabs my hand and yanks me out of the common room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, he just keeps jogging.

After about twenty minutes I'm lost. We took so many turns and went through passages I didn't know existed.

He finally pulls me into a small room with all windows. I walk to one of the walls and look out. I have no idea where we are. At all. All I know is the view is spectacular.

I turn to James to say this when he says:

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heheh. Cliffy. What! So. I forgot to say this before...I'm working on editing the first chapters because if you haven't noticed I used past tense in the first few chapters and randomly switched to present tense. So I'm fixing that and any other errors. I am not changing the plot or anything. I think that's it!**

** Review! I really do love hearing from you guys! Oh and if you have a tumblr you can follow me at: www (dot) serenaliketheocean (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Just get rid of the (dot)s and put a period! I'll follow you back ;)**

**Love, Rena Mystique**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! See? I told you faster updates! :) This actually would've been up on Thursday, but it wasn't working. But it's here now! Yay! I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but I will start either tonight or tomorrow so it will be up in about a week.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

Chapter Fourteen

I gasp. "W-What?"

He gives me an odd look. "I said 'I love the view.'"

I swallow. "Oh...Yeah...It's uh great." I turn and look back out the window.

_Oh my gosh...Good thing I didn't say anything stupid like 'I love you too.' That would have been mortifying. Wait...do I even love him. Of course not. He's my best mate. Stupid stupid stupid!_

"So," I swallow nervously. "Why were you excited?"

"I got an idea," he beams.

"And..." I say, and I can't help but smile back.

"Well it's not for like now, but I was thinking about how we are going home in two weeks," he scuffs his foot on the ground. "And I thought maybe the six of us could all do something to celebrate. We could hang out at one of our houses, go out somewhere or something."

I blink. "That's a great idea!" His faces lights up. "Actually, I was thinking you guys could come over and we could do something muggle. Something you guys probably haven't done."

He nods. "Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea."

There's silence for a few moments. "What would we do?"

"Well..." I pause thinking. "We could go see a movie. Maybe go ice skating..."

"Why would someone skate on ice?" asks James. "What's skating anyway?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," I say smiling. "Let's ask everyone else then I can write my grandparents."

"Okay," he says.

* * *

><p>When we get back to the common room we round up our friends then head to the boys' dorms.<p>

James and I sit on his bed while Mandi and Kat sit on Louis' and Louis and Fred sit on Fred's.

"James had an idea-" I start, but am interrupted.

"You helped," James mumbles.

I ignore him. "He said we should all do something to celebrate Christmas together. We decided to do something at my house. You would all come over and we would do something muggle like-"

"Skate icing and going to the movies," says James.

"Ice skating," I correct him.

He blushes and says "That..."

"So..." I say clapping my hands together. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," says Mandi.

Everyone says 'yeah' and nods enthusiastically.

"Okay then. I need to go write my parents." I get up and walk to the girls' dorms with Kat and Mandi.

_Dear Nana and Grampy,_

_Would it be okay if my friends came over for a few days Christmas break? There will be James, Kat, Mandi, Fred, and Louis. Thanks! Please write soon!_

_Love,_  
><em>Serena<em>

I roll up the parchment and set my quill down on my bed. "Be back in a minute!" I call over my shoulder as I walk down stairs.

Once downstairs I proceed towards the portrait hole, but am blocked by someone wearing a black t-shirt. I look up at James.

" 'Scuse me James," I say, stepping around him. He follows me out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. "Why are you following me?" I ask.

"There's nothing else to do," he says shrugging.

I nod in response.

It's quiet for a while until I decide to break the silence. "So...what do you want for Christmas?" I figure asking is easier than guessing.

"You don't have to get me anything," he says.

I snort. That was ladylike... "Of course I do. Who's my best mate?" I ask giving him a look.

"Louis?" he asks.

"EHH. Wrong. Try again."

"Fred."

I smack him. "You, you dodo."

He laughs. "Is dodo your best insult?"

I snort. "Puh-lease. I have better, but why waste them on you?"

"Ouch," he says, putting his hand on his chest. "I'm wounded. How could you be so cruel?" he asks faking hurt.

"Easy. I figure I owe you for having to look at you everyday. That's cruel."

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" he laughs reaching out to grab me. I dodge his hand grinning. I turn and run. He laughs running after me.

He eventually catches me grabbing my arm and turning me around. "Ticklish?" he asks.

"No! James don't!" But it's too late he's already tickling me. "James stop!" I laugh. "James!"

"What are you doing?"

James stops and we both look at the person who spoke.

"We were just on our way to the owlery Professor," says James.

Professor McGonagall gives us a stern look before leaving the way she came, shaking her head.

James and I share a look before laughing and turning back in the direction of the owlery.

When we get there I walk over to Mystique and tie the letter to her leg. "Take this to Nana and Grampy okay?"

She hoots once before flying out a window.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since I sent the letter to my grandparents and still no reply.<p>

I get up and slowly get ready for class. When I'm done the girls have already left for breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall I sit down on James' left. "Morning," I mumble grabbing some toast and butter.

"Morning!" says James cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"We have a study period, then double defense, lunch and more study periods, then Care of Magical Creatures. I think it's gonna be a great day."

I perk up at the amount of free time then I realise I could have slept later.

"Ugh!" I say banging my head on the table.

"What has got your wand in a knot?" asks Kat.

"I could have slept later!" I exclaim before banging my head on the table. After the second time someone puts their hand under my head.

"There's no need to damage yourself. You can just go back up and sleep," says James.

"Easy for you to say," I grumble, but I stop banging my head on the table and eat my toast.

Next thing I know there's a letter in my face. I look up at Mystique holding it.

I take it and pet her a few times and say thanks before she flies off. I open my letter.

_Dear Serena,_

_Yes you can have your friends over. Why don't you have them come off the train and stay until Christmas Eve? Just so you know they would be here at out family Christmas party, but the family has no objections and would like to meet them._

_Hoping you are well,_  
><em>Nana and Grampy<em>

"No," I mutter. "No no no no no..."

"What's wrong?" asks James. He takes the letter before I can protest. "What's wrong with that?" asks James, handing me my letter back. "She said yes!"

"She did?" asks Louis. All of them are looking at me expectantly.

"Let's just have it somewhere else-" I say quickly.

"Why?" they ask.

"You don't want your family to meet us?" asks James looking hurt.

"What?" asks Kat.

"It says we will be there at their family Christmas party," he replies.

"No! Jamie," I say quickly. "I don't want you to meet them..."

"Why?" he asks. "Are they that bad?"

"No! They're just...well I don't want you to meet them all at once..."

"Why?" he asks again.

"They're..." I bite my lip thinking of a reasonable answer. "Well...mental. Absolutely mental."

"So are you," he points out.

"Well yeah but, think of me times like thirty."

They all stare at me. "That's..." says Fred.

"Going to be interesting," finishes Mandi.

"We're still going you know," says James.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

They all nod.

"When you go home mental and your parents freak, you can't blame because I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

><p>It is a few days before break and I am freaking out. We haven't had our normal Hogsmeade day. In fact we aren't having one at all and I don't have presents yet.<p>

I'm pacing around the common room before class.

"Serena! Stop trying to pull your hair out!" yells James coming down the boys' staircase.

"I am freaking out!" I reply.

"Why?" he asks sitting on the couch I am pacing in front of.

"I don't have presents! We leave Saturday! It's Wednesday! The party is Sunday! And I can't buy presents while siting on a train! And I don't have time to go after class because of practise, prefect duties, homework, and planning the dance Friday! And I can't go during class! I'll miss something! What do I do? What do I do? I quit! I'm done. I'm just going to go kill myself. It has to be better then this! But how do I do it? I suppose I could jump off the Astronomy tower...but I don't know if I could do it. I should probably find a better way like maybe I cou-"

"SERENA!" yells James jumping up and grabbing my arms. "You will NOT be killing yourself. You can go during class."

"But-"

"No. You won't miss anything. Kat can get what you miss."

"James I don't think-"

"No. We're going and that's final," he says firmly. _Wait did he say we're?_ "Go put your stuff up stairs and change. Meet me in the boys' dorm in ten minutes."

"James, you aren't coming."

"Says who? Now go!"

I sigh and head up the stairs to change. I head over to the boys' dorm in skinny jeans and James' old Puddlemere United sweatshirt.

I walk in without knocking.

James turns to me and looks at my sweatshirt. "You know that looks awfully familiar," he says smiling slightly.

"Oh this?" I ask pointing at my sweatshirt. "Yeah I got it from some bloke. I thought it was awfully sweet of him to give it to me," I say smiling.

He grins and blushes slightly. "No problem."

"Are you ready?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"Almost..." he replies. He takes his uniform shirt off. _Woah!_ And switches to a t-shirt. (He already changed his pants.) He opens his trunk and pulls out the cloak and map. "Now I'm ready."

We put the cloak on and start the walk to the Whomping Willow. (We thought the halls would be too crowded to go through the one-eyed witch.)

We walk slowly though the corridors. We have all day to buy after all.

"Do you know what your getting?" asks James.

"Er...not really no...for my family, except like a few cousins and my grandparents, I figured I'd get wizard candy. They haven't seen much of anything from our world except my school books." I reply. "For Lindsay, Nathaniel, Britni, and Robby I figure I'll get them something more exciting and a bit of candy. Lindsay would like pretty much anything weird...or black. Nathaniel...he would want something like a prank item or toy of some sort. Actually Robby would probably like the same as Nat, he's a goof. Britni would want some kid of charmed jewelry or something."

"That's a start," says James. "What about your grandparents? And your friends since you insist on getting us something."

"Of course I'm going to get you guys something. Aren't you getting us something?" He nods. "Exactly."

All of a sudden James pulls me against him and backs into an alcove.

"What-" I start to ask before James' hand covers my mouth.

"Shh..." he whispers in my ear.

He takes his hand off of my mouth. We see three or four Professors walk by chatting about classes. When they round the corner we both sigh and step back into the hallway.

"That was close...they would've run right into us," whispers James.

"Yep," I look at the map. "No on else until we get to the Entrance Hall."

He nods.

When we get to the Entrance Hall it's crowded with students on their way to classes. James and I stand in one of the corners by the door so when there are less people we can sneak out.

When there are only a few people left we follow some Hufflepuff fourth years, who are on their way to Herbology, out the doors.

The walk to the Whomping Willow is slow going. There's a lot of slush, since it rained last night. It's very slippery.

"Ugh this is horrible," I mumble. "Especially since we have this damn cloak on."

James turns around. "Actually we can take it off now, there isn't anyone outside."

"Great!" I say and slide out from underneath the cloak. James stuffs in in his bag along with the map.

"Aah!" says James, sliding a ways down the hill. "Don't step there!"

"Okay," I laugh.

I didn't step there, but I went sliding all the same. "Woah!"

James catches my arm before I go too far. "Gotcha," he says laughing. "This is going to suck on the way back."

I groan. "Whyyy?"

After the first sliding incident there is no more problems. Except not really.

James steps on a particularly slippery patch of slush and mud and slides almost into the reach of the Whomping Willow. He manages to stop himself. How I'm not sure. I try to go slowly down the hill, but that didn't work out.

"James look out!" I yell as I slide down the hill after him. He tries to move, but to no avail.

I slam right into him.

We fall to the ground with a thump and slide a pretty long ways.

I lift my head up from James' chest and look at him. He opens his eyes and looks at me. Then we start laughing.

"Oh Merlin!" I say laughing.

"How did we...manage that one?" he asks between laughs.

"Dunno, but only we could be the ones to pull it off!" I cry, laughing into his chest.

We hear a noise and instantly stop laughing.

"What was that..." I whisper. We hear it again and look up. We are directly underneath the Whomping Willow. We jump up and pull out our wands, as a branch comes at us.

"IMOBULOUS!" we yell, pointing our wands at the tree. It instantly stops moving. James picks up his bag and we hurry into the tunnel.

Once we get in the Shrieking Shack I start laughing again. "What?" asks James.

"Your back is covered in mud and snow!" I exclaim.

"Great," he says rolling his eyes. "Can you clean it off please?"

"Yep," I say. "Scourgify! All clean."

"Thanks."

We head into town and our first stop is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Uncle George!" yells James.

"What?" we hear him yell back.

"Um...where are you?" I ask.

"Here!"

We look up and see him on the balcony waving his arms all around.

"Hi!" he calls. "What do you need?"

"We need to put this bag in the back until Serena is done shopping around for Christmas gifts," replies James.

"A little late aren't we Rena Poo?" he asks, walking down the stairs.

I groan while James laughs. "How did you find out about that awful nickname?" I ask angrily.

"A little teddy bear told me," he smirks, beckoning us over to the back room.

"Teddy," I growl. Oh he is so gonna get it.

He laughs. "The one and only."

"Do you need anything here?" asks James, setting his bag down.

"I don't know...but if I do I can buy it before we leave."

"Right," he replies. "See you later Uncle George!"

"Bye James, Rena Poo!"

"Ungh!" I yell storming out of the shop.

James walks behind me laughing the while way.

* * *

><p>When we get back from Hogsmeade it's about one. Class doesn't end for another couple of hours, so getting the presents into my from and wrapped is no problem.<p>

"Is that it?" asks James as he shrinks a gift before putting it in my bag.

"For you? Yes," I reply putting the bag in my trunk.

"Huh?" he asks. "You have that left." He points to a bag.

"Uh...that's your gift."

"Oh...what is it can I see?" he asks excitedly.

"One: You are sure excited for someone who didn't want a gift. And two: Obviously not. You have to wait until Christmas." I slap his hand away from the bag.

He pouts.

I roll my eyes.

He makes a puppy dog face.

I put a blanket over his head.

* * *

><p>I'm resting in the common room with James when our friends walk in.<p>

"Where have you two been all day!" they ask.

"Christmas shopping," I sigh.

"Very tiring stuff," says James.

"Left before class."

"Got back at one."

"Took naps."

"Just woke up."

"So...how were your days?" I smile at them.

"We went over some nonverbal charms," says Kat. She sits down on an armchair next to the fire.

"Transfigured stuff," says Mandi. She walks over to the couch across from James and I and drops her stuff on the ground.

"That's it!" says Louis sitting next to Mandi.

"Very tiring stuff," says Fred smirking at us before lying on the floor.

"Interesting," James and I say.

"Very," he replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes yes I know. I didn't spell the spell correctly, but I couldn't be bothered to look it up because I'm tired. I would _really _appreciate it if you took time to leave a review. Even a smiley face or a couple words. I'm not asking for a giant paragraph or anything. And it's really nice to hear what you think and it helps motivate me get the chapters out faster. Please please review!**

_**-Rena Mystique**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Yay! A new update! Okay I did not think that this would take as long as it did. I wanted to try something new so this is the previous chapter in James POV, which is why it took so long. I had no idea what I was doing half the time and I hope you enjoy it. This is the unedited version because my laptop is about to die. I will be look over it as soon as I can. I don't think there are too many errors though as I usually try to correct them along the way. Alright I will leave you to it.**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

James POV

"I love the view," I say to her as I gaze out the window.

She gasps. "W-what?"

I look at her. "I said 'I love the view."

"Oh...yeah...It's uh great," she says, turning back around.

_Hmm I wonder what she thought I said. She looked freaked out._

"So why were you excited?" Serena asks.

"I got an idea," I reply, happy she's interested.

"And..." she says smiling back. She looks really pretty when she smiles.

"Well it's not for like now," I reply thinking about how earlier she wanted to do something she didn't normally do. I scuff my foot on the ground nervous she won't like the idea. "And I thought maybe the six of us could all do something to celebrate. We could hang out at one of our houses, go out somewhere or something." I silently hope she likes my idea.

I look up and see her staring at me.

"That's a great idea!" _Yes!_ "Actually I was thinking you guys could come over and we do something muggle. Something you guys probably haven't done."

I nod, loving that we can spend time together over the holidays. _I'm such a girl!_ "Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea."

There's silence for a few moments before I ask: "What would we do?"

"Well," she pauses, making her adorable thinking face. "We could see a movie. Maybe go ice skating."

I'm so confused. "WHy would someone skate on ice?" I ask. "What's skating anyway?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," she says slyly. "Let's ask everyone else, then I can write my grandparents."

"Okay," I reply.

* * *

><p>We get our friends and go up to the boys' dorm.<p>

I sit down on the end of my bed and to my delight Serena sits next to be. While everyone get situated, I watch Serena tuck her hair behind her ear, like I wish I could. I'm so close to her I can smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

"James," _I love the way she says my name. Merlin if the guys could hear me right now..._ "Had and idea-"

I interrupt her because she obviously helped. "You helped," I mumble, but she ignores me.

"He said we should all do something to celebrate Christmas together. We decided to do something at my house. You would all come over and we could do something muggle like-"

"Skate icing and going to the movies," I say trying to impress her.

"Ice skating," she says smiling lightly.

Idiot! "That..." I say probably blushing.

"So," she says clapping. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," says Mandi.

We all say 'yeah' and nod enthusiastically.

"Okay then. I need to go write my grandparents," she says. I watch her leave with Katherine and Mandi.

When the door closes Fred and Louis look at me.

"You fancy her so much," says Fred.

"No..." I mumble even though I already told them I fancy her.

"Yes," says Louis, walking over to his bed and lying down. "You definitely do."

"Shut up," I mumble, walking down into the common room.

I wait for her by the fire. I think about how she freaked out earlier when I said 'I love the view.' _Could she have thought I said I love you? If that's how she would react if I really did tell her... Was her reaction good or bad? Probably bad... She probably only thinks of me as a friend...but that's better than her hating me..._

I look up and see her walking down the stairs. I stand up and walk over to her and she bumps right into me.

She looks up. "S'cuse me James," she says stepping around me.

I turn around and follow her out of the common room.

"Why are you following me?" asks Serena.

I shrug. "There's nothing else to do." _Correction: there is nothing else I'd rather do._

There's a short silence.

"So...What do you want for Christmas?" she asks.

_Besides you? I don't know._

"You don't have to get me anything," I reply.

_Because being with you is enough._

She snorts. "Of course I do. Who's my best mate?" she asks looking at me.

"Louis?" I ask.

"EHH! Wrong. Try again."

"Fred."

She smacks me. "You, you dodo."

I laugh. "Is dodo your best insult?" I tease.

She snorts again. "Puh-lease. I have better, but why waste them on you?"

"Ouch," I say putting a hand on my chest. "I'm wounded. How could you be so cruel?" I ask.

"Easy. I figure I owe you for having to look at you everyday. That's cruel." I'm so glad she's just teasing.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" I laugh reaching out to grab her, but she dodges me, grinning.

She laughs and takes off. I laugh along and run after her.

I catch her arm and turn her around. "Ticklish?" I ask.

"No! James don't!" I start tickling her. "James stop!" She laughs. _Her laugh is so wonderful._ "James!"

"What are you doing?"

I stop and turn around. _Good timing Minnie._

"We were just on our way to the owlery professor," I say.

She gives us a stern look before going back the way she came.

Serena and I look at each other before laughing and turning back in the direction of the owlery.

* * *

><p>A few days later I wake up to Louis's stupid alarm clock. It's screaming: "GET UP! YOU ARE SO LAZY!" over and over.<p>

"Shut. It. Off!" I yell chucking a pillow at Louis's bed.

I was actually having a good dream for once! I was snogging Serena!

Louis shuts off his alarm clock and chucks my pillow back.

I know I'm not going to get anymore sleep so I get up and shower.

After I'm dressed I head down to breakfast.

I meet Kat and Mandi in the common room and we go to breakfast together.

Not long after we sit down Serena comes in.

"Morning," she mumbles, sitting on my left.

"Morning," I say happily.

"What are you so happy?"

"We have a study period, then double Defense, lunch, and more study periods, then Care Of Magical Creatures. I think it's gonna be a great day," I answer.

"Ugh!" she says banging her head on the table.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asks Kat.

"I could have slept later!" she says hitting her head on the table.

After the second time I slip my hand under her head.

"There's no need to damage yourself. You can just go back up and sleep," I say hoping she doesn't start hitting her head again after I take my hand away.

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles, picking up her toast.

Suddenly Serena's owl is flying at us.

Serena looks up and pets Mystique before taking the letter.

I watch her face as she reads it. It starts with happy and eventually turns into nervous and upset. The she starts muttering.

"No. No no no no no."

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. I take the letter before she can stop me. "What's wrong with that?" I ask when I finish. "She said yes!" I hand her the letter back.

"She did?" asks Louis. When did he get here?

"Let's just have it somewhere else-" she says.

"Why?" we ask.

Then it dawns on me.

"You don't want your family to meet us?" I ask hurt.

"What?" Kat asks me.

"It says we will be there at their family Christmas party," I reply.

"No! Jamie...I don't want you to meet them..."

"Why?" I ask looking in her eyes. "Are they that bad?"

"No! They're just...well I don't want you to meet them all at once..." she says biting her lip.

"Why?" I ask again.

"They're..." she bites her lip again, looking adorable. "Well...mental. Absolutely mental."

"So are you," I point out, smiling slightly.

"Well yeah, but think of me times like thirty."

I just stare at her with everyone else.

"That's..." says Fred.

"Going to be interesting," finishes Mandi.

"We're still going you know," I tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

We all nod.

"When you go home mental and your parents freak, you can't blame me because I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Fred, Louis, and I bought our Christmas gifts.<p>

"Are we officially done buying gifts yet?" asks Freddie. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Just because you bought everyone candy doesn't mean Louis and I are going to." I snap.

"You didn't have to come you know," says Louis.

"Yeah I know, but who wants to go to class?" asks Fred.

I roll my eyes. I would have been done last time if I had actually found a good enough gift for Serena.

"Well I don't know about James, but I'm pretty much done," says Louis.

"Well I still need a gift for Serena," I mumble.

Freddie groans. "We're gonna be here forever!"

I smack him. "Shut up!"

"We'll help you," says Louis.

"Thanks," I say.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up before Fred and Louis. I decide to take a shower and get ready before they get up.<p>

Once I'm done I grab my bag and go to the common room.

On the stairs I can see Serena looking frantic and pacing around the common room.

"Serena!" I call. "Stop trying to pull your hair out!"

"I am freaking out!" she yells at me.

"Why?" I ask as I sit on the couch she's pacing in front of.

"I don't have presents! We leave Saturday! It's Wednesday! The party is Sunday! And I can't buy presents while sitting on a train! And I don't have time to go after class because of practise, prefect duties, homework, and planning the dance Friday! And I can't go during class! I'll miss something! What do I do! What do I do! I quit! I'm done. I'm-"

It takes me a minute to realise she is trying to figure out ways to kill herself. I can not let that happen. If she killed herself she'd kill me too.

"SERENA!" I yell jumping out of my seat and grabbing her arms to keep her from pacing. As usual there's an electric shock that runs through me. "You will not be killing yourself. You can go during class."

"But-" she protests.

"No. You won't miss anything," I assure her. "Kat can get what you miss."

"James I don't think-"

"No," I say stopping her again. "We're going and that's final," I say firmly. "Go put your stuff upstairs and change. Meet me in the boys' dorms in ten minutes."

"James you aren't coming," she says.

"Says who? Now go!"

She sighs and heads up the stairs.

I go upstairs to change and Louis and Fred are gone. They must have left while I was talking to Serena.

I change out of my uniform pants and I'm about to change my shirt when Serena walks in. Without knocking I might add.

I turn and look at her sweatshirt. "You know that looks awfully familiar," I say smiling slightly.

"Oh this?" she asks pointing at her sweatshirt. "Yeah, I got it from some bloke. I thought it was awfully sweet of him to give it to me," she says smiling.

I grin and I can fell my face heating up. I think about how she kissed my cheek when I let her have it. "No problem."

"Are you ready?"

"Almost..." I reply. i take my shirt off and I see her staring. I grin internally and pull a t-shirt over my head. Then I pull the cloak and map out of my trunk. "Now I'm ready."

We put the cloak on and head for the Whomping Willow. (We thought it would be too crowded for the one-eyed witch.)

"Do you know what your getting?" I ask as we walk slowly through the corridors.

"Er...not really no...for my family, except like a few cousins and my grandparents, I figured I'd get wizard candy. They haven't seen much of anything from our world except my school books," she replies. "For Lindsay, Nathaniel, Britni, and Robby I figure I'll get them something more exciting and a bit of candy. Lindsay would like pretty much anything weird...or black. Nathaniel...he would want something like a prank item or toy of some sort. Actually Robby would probably like the same as Nat, he's a goof. Britni would want some kid of charmed jewelry or something."

"That's a start," I reply. "What about your grandparents? And your friends since you insist on getting us something."

"Of course I'm going to get you guys something. Aren't you getting us something?"

I nod. I'm definitely getting them something. Especially her.

"Exactly."

I look down at the map. I see some professors coming straight towards us.

I grab Serena's arm and yank her against me. I look behind me and see an alcove. I quickly maneuver us into it.

"What-" Serena starts to ask, but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shh..." I whisper. I take my hand off of her mouth and a few seconds later the professors walk by talking. When they turn down another corridor, we step back into the hallway.

"That was close...they would've run right into us," I whisper.

"Yep," she looks at the map in my hands. "No one else until we get to the Entrance Hall."

I nod, double checking over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>When we finally get outside we have a rough time getting to the Whomping Willow.<p>

"Ugh, this is horrible. Especially since we have the damn cloak on," Serena mumbles.

I look behind us. "Actually we can take it off now, there isn't anyone outside."

"Great!" she exclaims, sliding out form underneath the cloak.

I take it off and stuff it in my bag.

I continue my trek down the hill. "Aah!" I say as I slide down the hill. When I stop I call over my shoulder. "Don't step there!"

She laughs and says okay.

I'm not sure if she stepped there or somewhere else, but she came sliding down. I catch her arm before she goes too far or falls. "Gotcha!" I laugh. "This gonna suck on the way back."

She groans. "Whyyy?"

A little later we are doing much better. Until I step on some really slippery ground and almost slide within the reach of the Whomping Willow. Good thing I stopped.

"James look out!" she yells.

I spin around and see her sliding and flailing her arms. I try to get out of the way, but I'm too slow.

She slams right into me.

We end up sliding across the ground after we fall.

Serena lifts her head and looks at me. _I would totally kiss her if it wouldn't ruin everything._ Our eyes meet and we start laughing.

"Oh merlin!" she says laughing.

"How did we...manage that one?" I ask laughing.

"Dunno, but only we could be the ones to pull it off!" she cries laughing harder.

We hear something and stop laughing at once.

"What was that..." she whispers.

We hear it again and look up.

Just our luck. We are under the Whomping Willow.

We get up and pull out our wands as a branch comes at us. We yell the freezing charm and it stops moving. I pick up my bag and we head into the tunnel.

**A/N: Okay. I would really like it if you reviewed. Any type of review is a good type. I also would like to know if I should right other chapters in James POV. Please review! Love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Rena Mystique.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New chapter! Hoooooorayyyy! Alright. I'm going to work on the next chapter very soon. And I edited some of the other chapters. They are all now in present tense and chapter eight has some more detail added to it if you want to check that out. Thank you to lexi427 for giving me the idea at the end! Read on!**

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**_

Chapter Sixteen

SPOV

I yawn and roll out of bed. Once standing I stretch and yawn again. "Good morning sleepy head!" says Kat looking up from her book.

"Where's Mandi," I ask, throwing my blankets back onto my bed.

"In the bath-"

"RIGHT HERE!" Mandi yells loudly.

"-room," finishes Kat.

"MORNING!" she yells.

"Why are you yelling?" I moan. "It's too early!"

"I THINK THERE'S WATER IN MY EARS!" She tilts her head to the side and starts banging on it. She does the same to the other side. "Ah. Much better." She walks over to her bed and starts lacing up her converse.

"Uhhh, what time is it?" I ask. It must be pretty late if Mandi is just finishing getting ready for school.

"You have twenty min-" starts Kat.

"SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" I yell grabbing my things and running into the bathroom.

I come out ten minutes later with my shirt buttoned wrong, my tie on my head, my skirt half on and my hair a mess.

"Oh wow," says Mandi.

"Say cheese!" Kat says brightly taking a picture of me.

"Oi! Why did you do that!" I yell.

"You look so goofy!"

"Just help me you dorkon!"

"Fine..." mumbles Kat.

Between Kat, Mandi and I we get my uniform on straight and my hair under control. I slip on my ballet flats and we are out the door.

We get to Charms with seconds to spare. I literally fall into my seat next to James.

"Rough morning?" he whispers.

"You could say that," I mutter.

"Yeah, seriously. Look at this picture!" says Kat.

"When did you have time to soak it in the potion!" I ask as I watch myself walk out of the bathroom looking crazy.

"I have my ways." She winks.

"Nice knickers Rena," says James smirking.

"OH GIVE ME THAT!" I yell ripping the picture away from Kat.

"Is there something you would like to share Miss Parker?" asks Professor Scamander, aka Luna.

"Nooooooooo!" I say.

"I think she should share it!" says Freddie.

"And I think you should die," I tell him.

"That's not very nice Serena," says Louis.

"I never said I was nice."

"Well you should always strive to be a nice person."

"And you should strive to keep your mouth shut."

"Well you shou-"

"Quiet!" says Scamander. We stop arguing. "Now, Serena are you going to share?"

"No," I say firmly.

"Then please be quiet."

I nod and slid the picture into a secret pocket in my bag.

"That's not the only one," whispers Kat before turning around.

I groan.

* * *

><p>"Louis! Serena!" yells Dom. "A little higher!"<p>

We raise the garland higher up and stick it in the doorway.

"Good! Now put up this mistletoe." She hands us the mistletoe and walks away to supervise the other prefects.

"If I get stuck under this bloody mistletoe with some random guy I will not be happy," I mutter taking some of the Christmas plant from Louis and starting to levitate it up to hang on the ceiling. "No one's even going to be able to see it! They'll just get stuck and not know what to do!"

"That's why you make it float lower instead of hanging it on the actually ceiling," says Louis rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaim whacking him on the back of the head with my free hand.

"Poor Louis, subject to Rena Poo's violence. You know we should probably help him," says Fred.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" I yell taking off after Fred.

"KILLER GIRL ON THE LOOSE! HELLLLLLP!" yells Freddie.

"I WILL GET YOU WEASLEY!"

"GUYS!" yells Justin and Dom. Fred stops and barrels into a table while I run straight into Justin.

"Oof!"

"Ohmygosh. I am so sorry! Merlin! I just attacked the Head Boy! Oh Merlin! I am sooooo sorry!" I exclaim rolling off him and standing up. I offer him a hand and pull him up after me. "I am so so so so so so sorry!" I say again.

"It's okay Serena!" he says laughing. "You didn't mean to!"

"How embarrassing..." I mutter.

He laughs again along with everyone else.

"And you told me only we could manage falls like that!" says James in my ear. "Looks like its really just you!"

"Oh shut uuuup!" I say spinning around and slapping his arm.

"Someones in a bad mood!" he says.

I groan. "This day is just not mine apparently."

"Obviously," he smirks.

I shake my head. "Louis lets finish the mistletoe!"

"I'm all done."

"Well fine then. Do it without me. And Freddie," I say turning to him. "I will get you back."

He swallows. "Pshhhh, I'm not scared of you!"

I raise an eyebrow. I stare at him before I lurch forward. "Rah!"

"AHHHHH!" he yells running behind Louis.

"Best...thing...ever!" James and I say laughing.

"Are you seriously hiding behind me?" asks Louis laughing.

"She's scary!" he says peeking out at me from behind Louis.

"I knew you were scared of me!" I say smiling.

"Happy again?" asks James.

"Quite."

* * *

><p>"Serena!" yells Kat. "Let's go! We need to get ready for the dance!" I watch her walk down the stairs and into the common room.<p>

"Awwww do I have to?" I whine, sinking further into my seat.

"I've never known a girl to not want to dress up in a pretty dress and heels," says James from his place on my right.

"Now you do."

"Serena," says Kat warningly. "Do not make me drag you upstairs."

I don't move.

"You asked for it," says Kat, storming over to the couches by the fire.

The boys start laughing as she grabs my feet so she can get me off the couch.

"Nooooooo!" I yell wrapping my arms around James. "Dress up Freddie instead!"

"I am not putting a dress on."

"Serena just go before she kills us both!" says James trying to get me off of him.

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Serena. I swear if you do not get your arse upstairs right now I will steal your broom and give it to the Whomping Willow!"

"NO!" I yell detaching myself from James and sprinting up the stairs.

I hear Kat say: "Well that's one way to get her to do what you want."

* * *

><p>An hour later I am in my dress and am awaiting Kat and her expertise.<p>

"Done!" she says stepping away from Mandi.

Mandi's dress is a very simple and very pretty, deep purple colour. It's strapless and ends just above her knees. It's tight around the bodice and flares out just below her waist. Kat had pulled the top layer of her deep brown hair back and braided it. The rest of her hair is straight. Her make up consists of some mascara and eyeliner around her bright blue eyes and lipgloss. Even though it's so simple it looks beautiful on my best friend.

"Oh Mandi you look so pretty!" I say smiling at her.

"Thanks," she says smiling happily. "Thanks for the help Katherine."

She shrugs. "No problem." She turns to me. "Your turn!"

"Let's just get this over with," I sigh, walking over and sitting on the chair Mandi had vacated.

About an hour later I was done as well. It took a while for Kat to figure out what she wanted to do with my hair. I get up and walk over to the mirror. I see a girl wearing a strapless red dress that falls to her mid thigh. It fits her perfectly. The dress has a thick red ribbon around it that ties in the back. Her brown hair is in an elegant bun with a few pieces of curled hair hanging down in the front. Her make up is just like Mandi's is.

"Turn around," says Mandi. "Let's see."

I slowly turn to face them with a smile on my face.

"You look great Serena!" says Mandi grinning.

"Definitely. James won't know what hit him!" says Kat.

"What?" I ask her.

"Oh uhhhh nothing," she says quickly. "Just let me finish my hair and make up then we can meet the boys."

"Uh, okay."

While Mandi and I slip on our heels (mine are silver and hers are black) Kat finishes curling her blonde hair and putting mascara on around her light blueish gray eyes.

"Ready?" she asks slipping her heels on. She is wearing a black and white striped dress. The dress has thick straps and black buttons going down the dress until they meet the red ribbon running around her waist. Her dress ends just above her knees. Apparently she did our make up so we all matched. She turns around and I tie the ribbon in the back.

"We're ready!" says Mandi.

"You look so pretty Katherine!" says Mandi and I.

"Thanks." She smiles at us. "Shall we go meet the boys?"

"Yes!"

When we get to the bottom of the staircase we see the boys sitting and chatting by the fire. We walk over to them and Fred elbows Louis and points to us. Louis looks up and James turns around.

"Hey!" we say happily.

The boys stand up and walk over. "You guys look beautiful," says James staring at me.

"Thanks," reply.

"I'm with James," says Louis. "You do look great!"

Fred nods in agreement. "Let's go partayyyy!" says Fred jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright I guess we'll go!" I say laughing.

* * *

><p>When we get down to the Great Hall most of the students are already inside even though it only started about five minutes ago.<p>

"Louis, we need to go find Dom and see if we have anything left to do," I say.

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

Louis and I tell our friends that we will be back soon and set out to find either Dom or Justin. We happen to find Justin first.

"Hey Justin," I say.

"Oh hey guys!"

"We just wanted to know if there's anything we have to do," explains Louis.

"Nope," he says.

"Okay," says Louis. We turn to go back to our friends, but Justin speaks again.

"Hey Serena?"

"Hmm?" I ask turning back around.

"Er...do you...maybe...want to dance?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh! Er yeah! Sure!" I reply slightly stunned.

"I'll see you later then Serena?" asks Louis.

"Uhh yeah! Tell everyone I'll see them later!"

Louis nods before leaving.

Justin holds out his hand and smiles shyly at me. I take his hand and smile back. We walk out onto the dance floor just as a slow song comes on. How convenient.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. As we talk we slowly spin in a circle.

"You look amazing," Justin says quietly.

"Thanks." I smile. "You do too."

We continue to sway in a circle and I lean my head on his chest.

After the song ends we go to break apart, but we can't. We look up and see a mistletoe hovering not far above us. Justin looks down at me and smiles, blushing slightly before he leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. When he pulls away I look up and see him grinning. I grin back.

"I should go find my friends, but I'll find you later okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he leans down and kisses me once more and I feel him smile. "Bye!"

"Bye," I say, before walking away to find my friends.

When I finally find my friends, they are sitting at a table drinking butterbeer. I sit down next to Kat and James.

"There you are!" says Kat. "How was dancing with Justin?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"You told them," I say to Louis in a monotone.

"Obviously."

I turn to Kat and Mandi. "It was good," I say smiling mischievously.

"You didn't!" says Kat and Mandi.

I nod.

"AHHHHHH!" They say laughing. I laugh with them.

"What are you going on about?" asks Freddie.

"I think Serena kissed Justin," says Louis, smiling. Then he turns to James and frowns.

"You what?" asks James.

"Err...I kissed him?" I say cautiously. "Actually no I didn't, he kissed me."

"Same thing!" says Fred.

"Not really though," I tell him.

He just rolls his eyes.

"You kissed him," repeats James.

"Didn't we just go over this?" I mutter. "_He_ kissed _me_. And besides, he had to, we were under a mistletoe."

"That doesn't mean he didn't want to," adds Kat.

James just looks at me.

I look back.

He gets up and walks onto the dance floor.

"That was weird," I mutter.

"Maybe we should go find him?" asks Kat. "We said we were all going to dance together when Serena got back right?"

"Let's leave him," says Louis. "He'll come to us when he wants to."

We nod and head out onto the floor.

* * *

><p>After dancing for about an hour Justin makes his way over.<p>

"Hey," he says smiling at me.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Uhh," I turn to my friends. They smile and nod. "No!" I grab his hand and pull him over to our group.

Eventually my friends all get used to having Justin around and we are having a great time. The only thing was...

"Where's James?" I ask, as we make our way over to the tables to get something to drink and take a break.

"I thought he would be with us by now," says Louis frowning.

"Maybe he went up to the tower?" asks Mandi.

"Maybe," says Freddie.

"We should probably go find him, I'm getting tired anyway." And as if to prove his point Louis yawns loudly.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," I say.

"I'm going up to the tower. Is anyone else coming?" asks Louis.

They all nod.

"Serena?" asks Louis.

"I'll be up in a minute."

They nod again and head off to bed.

I turn to Justin. "I should go."

"Yeah," he agrees. "But before you go, I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me after break?"

"Of course!" I say happily.

"Great. Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Justin." I stand on my tip toes and give him and quick kiss before walking to the door. On my way there I turn around and wave at him. He waves back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! How's it going? Okay. Here is chapter Seventeen! Yay! This is by far longer than any other one I have written. So be happy! It beats the other by almost 1,000! Alright. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

**JPOV**

I'm listening to my friends chat about classes and the holidays, but all I can think about is how Serena is dancing with Bones. I can't believe her!

I look up from the table and see Serena walking over to us. She sits down on my left.

"There you are!" says Kat. "How was dancing with Justin?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows. I groan. I hope it went absolutely horrible. Not that I don't want her to be happy...I just want her to be happy with me...

"You told them," she says to Louis in a monotone.

"Obviously."

She turns to Kat and Mandi. "It was good," she says smiling. _Dammit!_

"You didn't!" says Kat and Mandi. _Didn't what?_

She nods.

"AHHHHHH!" They say laughing. _Why are they laughing?_

"What are you going on about?" asks Freddie. _Thank you Freddie!_

"I think Serena kissed Justin," says Louis, smiling. Then he turns to me and frowns.

I freeze. _No. No. No. No._

"You _what_?" I ask. _Please say you didn't!_

"Err...I kissed him?" she says cautiously. "Actually no I didn't, he kissed me." _Oh Merlin. Argh! I'm going to kill him!_

Fred says something and Serena responds. I don't know what they said because all I can think of is ways to injure him.

"You kissed him," I repeat._ It can't be true. It's not. No, it isn't._

"Didn't we just go over this?" She mutters. "He kissed me. And besides, he had to, we were under a mistletoe." _I wanted us to be under the mistletoe_, I whine in my head.

"That doesn't mean he didn't want to," adds Kat.

I just sit there staring at Serena in disbelief. _The girl I love kissed someone else. Dammit!_

She stares back.

_Okay. I can't take anymore of this. I'm going to go before I start bawling or something girly._

I stand up and walk out on to the dance floor. The farther away from them the better.

In the end I decide just to go to the tower so I can mope.

* * *

><p>When I get upstairs I rip off my dress robes and put on some sweats and fall backwards onto my bed.<p>

_I can't believe she kissed him! I don't care if they were under a mistletoe she should've just kissed him on the cheek and have been done with it. I should have told her forever ago that I fancy her. It would've made things so much easier and I wouldn't have to feel like shit at Christmas time. I'm such and bloody idiot! It's not as if she likes me more than a friend anyway so this probably would've happened all the same. Argh!_

Eventually I get tired and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I hear the door of the dormitory slam and I jolt upright. I look towards the door and see Fred and Louis. I don't bother saying hello. Instead I just lie back down.<p>

"James...? Are you okay?" asks Louis.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Well, I think you're probably super angry," says Fred.

"Good observation, did you figure it out on your own?"

No answer. A few minutes later Louis and Fred are sitting on either side of my bed.

"Look mate, she probably won't date him for long if at all," says Louis. "And if it bothers you this much, tell her how you feel."

"You know I can't do that!" I groan. "I'm totally not confident and insecure around her. And besides I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't like me back!"

"Well, you'll never know will you because you won't talk to her about it!" says Louis frustratedly. "All you do is talk about her and think about her and everything is about her! I just wish you would do something about!"

I stare at him shocked. He has never yelled at me about Serena. He's always very patient. "Sorry Louis," I say quietly.

"Urgh! It's alright. I just wish you would tell her already!"

"I'm with Louis mate. You need to tell her," says Fred.

"I'll think about it."

"That's as good as we're going to get isn't it?" asks Louis.

I nod.

He sighs, getting up. "Fine! We need to pack for Serena's."

Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. At least Bones won't be there. Freddie and I get up and all three of us start packing.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

When I get up to the dormitory I find the girls' in their pajamas, packing.

"Ugh! I forgot we have to pack!" I sigh.

I take off my heels and set them with my other shoes then I slip out of my dress and hang it up in my wardrobe. I walk into the bathroom and take my hair down and wash the make up off my face. Then I put on my Gryffindor Quidditch team sweats and a black tank top. I walk back into the dorm and see that Kat and Mandi are done packing and are just sitting around doing nothing.

I pack my clothes and belongings into my trunk. When I'm done I fall onto my bed with a sigh. "Finally!"

"Uhh don't you have to patrol with Louis?" asks Kat.

"Oh bloody hell. Do I have to?"

"I would think so."

"Fine!" I get up and grab James' Puddlemere United sweatshirt and slip on my boots.

I walk down the stairs through the common room and up the boys staircase. When I get to the top I knock on the sixth year boys door.

"Come in!" calls Louis.

"Hey," I say opening the door and walking into the dorm.

James and Fred are packing and Louis is reading.

"We have to patrol," I say to Louis.

"Oh that's right!" says Louis jumping off his bed. He opens his packed trunk and pulls out a hoodie then slips on his sneakers. "See you guys later alright?"

They both nod.

"Bye," I say.

James nods and Fred says bye before Louis and I walk down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

We walk through the corridors in silence. The downside to patrolling at night is that many couples don't go back to the dorms. They find broom cupboards instead.

After we send a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw back to their common rooms Louis asks: "Sooo...you and Justin huh?"

"Maybe..." I say. "He asked me to Hogsmeade and I said yes... I'll guess we'll see what happens."

He nods. "It's weird, you went from not really speaking, to knocking him over, to going on a date with him."

"I s'pose it is a little weird."

He nods again. "Did you even like him? Like before tonight?"

"Well..." I say slowly. "I thought he was nice you know? Good person, attractive and all that, but I never liked him."

There's a silence. I think about how I when I came to the table and told them that Justin kissed me James got mad. _It was kind of weird. Would Louis know? Of course he would they're best friends._

"Louis...?" I ask tentatively._ Maybe he can't tell me._

"Hmm?"

"Er...why did James storm away when I came back?" I ask.

Louis stiffens. "I don't know if James would want you to know..."

I frown. "Well, he doesn't have to know you told me...if it comes up I can say I figured it out on my own."

"It's not something that you would figure out on your own. Or you would've figured out so long ago and this conversation wouldn't be happening." He mumbles the last part and I can't hear what he says.

"How do you know I couldn't figure it out on my own? You aren't me," I argue.

"Serena," says Louis tiredly. "I promise you, if you didn't get it by now you aren't going to get it at all."

I huff, but I let it go. For now. I will figure it out eventually.

* * *

><p>"Serena!"<p>

I open my eyes a bit and see Katherine standing next to my bed. "What?" I moan rolling over. "It's too early. Go back to sleep!"

"Serena you need to get up now if you want to eat breakfast!"

"Fine!" I get up out of my warm, comfy, heavenly bed and walk over to my packed trunk. I take the pair of jeans and one of my old school soccer jerseys. From the ages of five to ten I played soccer at a muggle elementary school in the states. The shirts were way too big so the yellow one I am wearing today is from when I was seven and it fits.

I walk into the bathroom and change into my clothes. Then I sweep my hair up into a bun and brush my teeth and wash my face before going to put my toothbrush and toothpaste into my trunk. I walk back into the bathroom and take my hair down so I can brush my hair. It's a dark brown colour and goes to almost my elbows. I should probably get it cut, but I kind of like it like this. When I'm done I put my brush into my trunk and take out some socks. Then I slip on my boots and throw my converse into my trunk and slam it shut. That's everything.

"Ready?" I ask.

Mandi and Katherine nod and we grab our trunks and head to the Great Hall.

A little ways into breakfast the boys still aren't here.

"Okay. We have like twenty minutes before we need to leave to get the train and the boys still aren't down here," I say taking a sip of my drink.

"They're probably still sleeping," says Kat not looking up from the prophet.

I sigh. "I'll go wake them then. I'll be back in a minute."

I get up from the bench and head up to the tower. When I get to their dorm they are fast asleep. _They look so cute and innocent like this! I can't just wake them up! . . . . . . . Oh who am I kidding? Of course I can still wake them up!_

"IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW I SWEAR YOU WILL GET NO CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!"

They boys jump out of bed. "You scared me half to death!" yells Louis.

"NO PRESENTS?" yells Fred and James.

"You do know I wasn't serious right? I just wanted you to get up. And you have fourteen minutes before we have to leave for the train."

They start running around packing last minute things. "Guys!" I yell.

"What?" asks James.

"Ever heard of the packing spell?" I ask. I point my wand at James things and say, "_Pack!_" All of his things fly neatly into his trunk. I do the same for the other two.

"Thanks!" they say happily.

"Anytime."

I walk down to the common room so they can change and a few minutes later they come down with their trunks.

"Alright, so we need to stop in the Great Hall to get my trunk, Kat, and Mandi and then we can go."

They nod and we head to the Great Hall.

Once we get to the Great Hall we see Kat and Mandi standing at the entrance with their trunks and mine.

"There you are!" cries Kat. "We need to leave now!"

We all hurry outside and down the path to the Hogsmeade platform.

Once on the platform we leave our trunks to the teachers who are loading them into the back. We all climb onto the train and start walking towards our compartment. Once we get inside we all collapse into our seats.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep," says Fred.

"That's a pretty big word for you Freddie," I say from my spot between him and James.

"Shut up!"

Within the next twenty minutes we are all fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"The train will be arriving at Platform 9 34 in ten minutes!" says a voice.

I stand up, yawn, and stretch, before waking up the boys who are pretending they didn't here the voice.

"Wake up!" I yell shaking James. While Kat and Mandi get Fred and Louis.

"Okay. Now I'm being serious. If you don't get up right now you will get no presents!" I say. "And you know why? Cause you won't be at my house to get them!"

"We're up!" they say stretching.

We all sit back down to wait the last few minutes it will take to get to the platform.

When the train stops we all get off and head to the end of the train to get our luggage.

Everybody seems capable of finding their trunks except Freddie.

"I can't find it!" whines Freddie searching through all the trunks that are stacked up on the platform. "They forgot it!"

"Are you a wizard or not!" I ask. "_Accio Freddie's trunk!_"

His trunk comes flying at me, but before it hits me I wave my wand and it falls to my feet. "Come on Fred. You honestly didn't think of that?" I shake my head.

He mutters something under his breath and we all laugh before going to find James' parents. They are apparating us to my house because what's the point of taking a plane if you have another way to get there?

"Jamie! Over here!" yells Aunt Ginny.

"Coming Mum!" yells James.

We drag our things over and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry all give us big hugs.

"How are you?" asks Ginny.

"Good!" we reply.

"Alright," says Uncle Harry. "Serena and James come with me and Fred and Mandi go with Ginny. We will be back to get you," he says to Kat and Louis. They nod.

Harry holds out his hands and James and I each grab one before he turns on the spot.

"Serena!" yells someone. I open my eyes and see my grandparents, my dad, and my dad's girlfriend, Lauren.

"Daddy!" I yell happily, letting go of my trunk and hugging him and Lauren. We hear two more pops and the rest of my friends are here.

I hug my grandparents before I introduce everyone.

"Nana, Grampy, Dad, Lauren, these are my friends," I point to them as I go. "James, Fred, Louis, Katherine, and Mandi."

"Hello! Nice to see you again Kat, Mandi!" says Nana.

"Hi Nana!" they say giving her a hug, and Grampy too.

"Hello there!" he says.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs, Mr, and Mr Parker!" says the boys. "You too Lauren!"

The girls and I chuckle under our breath.

"Oh! And these are James' parents. Mr and Mrs Potter. Or Ginny and Harry."

"It's so nice to meet you!" says my grandparents.

The Potters smile. "You too."

"James we need to go back to get Albus and Lily, see you at Christmas Hun!" says Ginny. Then she and Harry are gone with a 'pop!'

"Why don't you go put your things in Serena's room for now. Come back out after we have a surprise for you Serena," says Nana. Dad winks and Grampy and Lauren smile hugely at me.

"Okay..." I say confused. "My room is this way." We walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The first bedroom, second door on the right is my room. On the door is a picture my seven year old cousin drew that says 'Serena's Room. Love Corin.' on it. There is also a picture of all the kids and in my year from my old muggle school and a few other posters. I open the door and we walk into my room. Some of my walls are a teal colour and the others are a lavender colour. On my left is my bed up against one wall and by the headboard there is a window. On my right are two closets. Both have clothes in them. Straight ahead is my book cased filled with muggle books. And on the same wall as my book case is my desk. Between the bookcase and the desk is another window. On the wall above my bed is a huge collage of pictures of my friends and family. It also has some pictures either I, my friends, or family have drawn. Above my bookcase are nine photos of various really pretty places in the states. My desk is cluttered with pens, pencils, quills, notebooks, and parchment and above my desk is a bulletin board with pictures I took of nature last spring. "Here we are!" I say setting down my trunk and turning to face them. I spread my arms out. "Home sweet home!"

They look around and set down their trunks. Mandi throws herself onto my bed. "Just like I remember it!" she says looking around.

"Pretty much," says Katherine.

"You're room is really..." says James looking around. "Well, it's more girly than I thought it would be."

I laugh. "Um okay."

"It's true!" he says. "There are pink and purple things everywhere! Some walls are purple. And that lamp is pink. And your comforter has polka dots and some of those are pink and purple. And then your curtains are purple. And-"

"We get it!" says Louis. "She is a girl you know."

"Still!"

I sigh. "Let's just go see what this surprise is."

We walk back out into the kitchen and find my cat stretched out on the floor and my family sitting around the table. "Hey Linky!" I say, walking over to my cat Link. "Hey little guy!" I say scratching his head. "Everyone meet Link! My lovely kitty!"

"Hey Señor Gato!" says Kat. "It's nice to see you again!" she shakes his paw and we laugh.

"I didn't know you had a cat," says James, stroking Link's fur.

"I do."

"I see that."

"So," I ask while my friends fawn over my cat. "What's the surprise?"

"You know how you have always been asking about having the attic for a bedroom?" Nana asks.

"Yes..." I say slowly.

"It's yours."

"Really!" I ask excitedly.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you!" I yell hugging my grandparents. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I run over to the attic door and pull it open. I flip on the light switch and run upstairs. When I get up there, there are two beds made and more lights then there used to be. The only things up there are some of my old things in boxes, or so I thought. I go over to one and open it and find my clothes that I had left behind in it. When I open one on the other side of the room there is old stuffed animals. So they must have moved everything that's not visible from just standing there out my room and upstairs. I walk back down and say thank you again, before my friends and I go grab our trunks and bring them upstairs.

"Serena!" Grampy calls up.

"Yeah?" I yell back.

"We are going to pack up the rest and bring your things up okay?"

"Do you want help?"

"No this is one of your Christmas presents we can do the rest!"

"Alright. If your sure!"

"Come get these air mattresses and things for the boys or whoever!" says Nana.

"Coming!" I yell. "You should move your things over by the wall so we have room for the air mattresses you are going to sleep on." I go down stairs and grab them, the sheets, and I'm about to pick up the pillows when James comes down and gets them and the blankets.

"Thanks," I say appreciatively.

"Your welcome."

We bring the things back up stairs. We set the sheets, pillows, and blankets on my bed and set the air mattresses on the floor.

About half an hour to forty-five minutes later we have all the air mattresses blown up with sheets, blankets, and pillows on them.

"We're done!" I say falling onto my recently brought up bed.

Mandi and Kat sit down on their beds while the boys sit on their air mattresses.

"Dinner!" yells Nana.

"Coming!" we yell back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! Of the chapter! Wooooooh don't get ahead of yourselves. I have already started chapter eighteen. Sort of. I have a document open and it says: Chapter Eighteen. So it's a start. Bye!**

**-Rena Mystique**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay. Uh. Sorry. Yeah. This is so short. I really am sorry. I was having a really hard time writing this. :/ Argh. Okay. Alright. Yep. Feel free to read now.**

Chapter Eighteen

After dinner we put on our jackets and our other various winter items and we go outside, so I can take them around the neighborhood. Which, in my opinion, isn't too exciting, but they want to see it. I point out the people I know and we even see a few kids I sometimes talk to in the summer, like the girl who lives across the street named Olivia.

We are on our way home when it starts snowing.

"Snow!" yells Freddie, trying to catch snow on his tongue.

We all laugh and do what Fred's doing.

When there is enough snow on the ground I pick some up and make a snowball when no one is looking. I pull back my arm and chuck it straight in Jamie's face.

WHOOSH. BAM. "Owwww!" yells James from the ground. "Too much snow!"

I start laughing and end up sitting on the ground. "I win!"

"You threw it!" yells James.

I just laugh. Well, until a snowball hits me in the head. "Oh it's on!"

Suddenly we are all running around my yard throwing snowballs at whomever we please. Fred and Louis are against Mandi and Kat, while James and I are just attacking each other.

When James turns around because a snowball accidentally hit him in the back of the head I tackle him into a pile of snow. "SERENA!" comes his muffled cries. I laugh, but get up.

"Serena! It's getting dark! Come inside!" hollers Grampy.

"Coming!" I reply.

We all walk back inside talking about our snow war. When we get inside Nana says, "You're all wet! Go down stairs and put your things by the heater so they can get dry!"

We tromp down the stairs in our snow adorned clothes. We take off our jackets, hats, mittens/gloves, scarves, and boots. After that we go upstairs to get dry clothes to change into. We send the boys downstairs to my old room while Mandi, Katherine, and I get dressed in my new room.

Once we have dry, warm clothes on we go back down stairs and find that Nana and Lauren had made us hot chocolate. The boys come out and everyone sits around the table drinking our hot chocolate while the boys tell the adults about our snowball fight.

After a while everyone is pretty tired. Everyone heads to their own beds and we fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>I yawn and roll over, trying to get back to sleep. I finally give up. I push the blankets off of me and sit up. I look around and see James, Fred, and Louis sitting on the ground talking quietly. Mandi and Katherine are still asleep.<p>

I just sit there, staring at the boys as they talk. I can't hear what they're saying, but they seem to be joking around. I stand up and stretch before walking over and sitting in between James and Fred.

"Gooooood super early in the morning!" says Freddie.

"Mhmm..." I mumble, lying down in the middle of their circle.

"Someone needs to go back to bed," says Fred.

"Mhmm..." I nod. Well as much as I can nod with my head in a pile of blankets.

"What are you doing up at two anyway?" asks James.

"I dunno," I reply. "I was sleeping, then I woke up and now I'm here."

"Mhmm," says James.

I don't hear anything else because I fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>James and I are walking down a poorly lit street somewhere in London. We hear a noise around the corner that is in front of us. James creeps over and peers around the corner. He steps out and walks calmly around it. I run after him. I get there in time to see him disappear. I run forward yelling, "JAMES! JAMES!" A cloud of mist appears. It starts spinning fast and then a cloaked figure appears. "He is gone," says the figure coldly. "What?" I ask breathing rapidly. "He. Is. Dead." The man holds up his hand and a miniature James appears. "I'm sorry," James whispers before the man makes him disappear again. "NO! He can't be dead. He can't!" Tears stream down my face, I repeat 'he can't be dead,' over and over. I don't even notice the man start walking towards me. He pulls out his wand and-<em>

"Serena! You need to wake up right now!"

"He can't be dead, he can't be dead," I chant. "He can't be dead, he can't be dead!"

"Serena! No one is dead! Wake up!" says James.

"What?" I open my eyes slowly. "YOU AREN'T DEAD!" I yell getting up and tackling James.

"Of course I'm not!" says James hugging me back. "Why would I be dead?"

"Oh er...I just had a dream... and you died."

"Well that's nice," he replies.

"Mhm."

"You had a dream and James died," repeats Katherine.

"Pretty much," I reply.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I am offended!" says Freddie.

"Why?" I ask.

"Only James died! How mean is that! I'm your friend too and you didn't have a dream that I died in."

"That makes no sense. It's not my fault my brain chose James to die. And really you not dying is probably a good thing right?" I ask. "I mean why would you want to die? Even in a dream."

"I just feel like I'm not important enough for you to cry over if I die," says Freddie pouting.

"Oh you are so dumb!" I say frustrated. "You are important Fred Weasley."

He smiles. "I knew you loved me best!" he cries, crawling over to hug me even though I'm still sort of hugging James.

"Oi!" says James, as Fred jumps onto both of us.

"I love you too Rena!" says Freddie.

"Get off!" I yell, struggling against his weight.

Louis has to pull him off of us.

"Jeez!" I say as I fall onto Jamie's air mattress.

Fred just smiles. "You know you liked it," he winks.

"No actually, I didn't."

"Liar!"

"I don't lie," I say stubbornly.

"Another lie!" he cries, pointing at me.

"I'm hungry!" says Louis before I can reply.

"What time is it?" I ask looking around for a clock.

"I don't know, there isn't a clock up here," says James.

"Well then how did you know it was two in the morning before?" I ask.

"I went downstairs."

"I guess we'll just have to go down then," I reply standing up. I help James up, but when Freddie stands up I shove him back down.

"What did you do that for?" he asks angrily.

"You called me a liar," I say before walking down stairs with James, Louis, Kat, and Mandi in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rah. So short. So mad at myself. Alright. Bye.**

**-Rena.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait especially when I only posted a very very short chapter. 2000 words less than the usual. I have a few reasons, whether you care to know or not I am going to tell you. First I had a small case of writers block. Second, by the time I figured out what to write and had started it I had a massive amount of homework (I swear the teachers plan these things) and other things to do: Civil Rights, cleaning, Spanish club, volunteer stuff, hanging with my best friend, which doesn't happen nearly as much as it used to, and all the usual things. Very hectic. I apologise for taking so much of your time up with my ranting. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Do not and shall never_ own.**

Chapter Nineteen

"Oh good," says Nana. "You're up. Eat quickly. We need to put up some more decorations and finish preparing the food," she says, running around the kitchen getting what she needs for her beloved macaroni and cheese.

"On it," I say, getting out plates and putting pancakes on them before giving them to my friends. "Knives and forks are in that drawer," I say pointing. "Butter is on the counter, syrup in the fridge. You know where the drinks are."

Once everyone has there food, we head over to the table. "No no no!" says Nana. "I need to put the food there, why don't you eat on the table downstairs," she suggests sprinkling, cheese and cracker crumbs onto the top of the macaroni and cheese.

" 'Kay," I say leading my friends into our basement.

We sit around the little table and we start eating our pancakes.

"If we just take a really long time eating can we skip setting up?" asks Freddie hopefully.

"Let me think...no," I say, pointing my fork at him. "You stay at the host's house, you set up."

He groans. "No fairrrrr. We aren't even family!"

"We might be someday..." mutters Louis under his breath.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as James chokes on his food.

"I didn't say anything," he says, widening his eyes innocently.

"Whatever you say..."

Fred pounds James on the back and he stops coughing, but his eyes are still watering.

"You alright there?" asks Katherine.

He nods and starts inhaling his orange juice.

"No chugging your drink! We don't need you choking again!" I say.

He laughs, and starts coughing. "I told you not to!" I say exasperatedly as everyone laughs. Luckily no one else has any food or drink in their mouth.

* * *

><p>After the disaster that was breakfast, (James didn't choke anymore!) we start to decorate. Grampy had put up the tree and Nana had done a few ornaments, but they left the rest for us. They know how much I like decorating our tree.<p>

I take the box of ornaments and brought it over to the tree. "Okay, here are the decorations for the tree," I say opening the box. "Who else wants to do this with me?"

"I will," says James.

"Alright. The rest of you can..." I look around. "Well, everyone else can just put up things from that box." I point to a box across the room. "And Louis you can help with the food if you want."

"Okay," he says and heads towards the kitchen. He turns back and says, "If you need help keeping Freddie from doing anything stupid, holler." Then he walks into the kitchen.

"I don't do stupid things," Freddie pouts.

"Lie," I say pulling out a few ornaments.

The girls and Fred start putting up little snowmen and other things while James and I dig through the box of ornaments to find good ones for the tree.

James reaches in and pulls one out that I had made in muggle elementary school that has a picture of me on it. "Aww, look how cute you were!" he says chuckling.

I mock frown, "Were?"

"Oh...uh I mean...you are cute?" he says carefully.

I laugh, "I was kidding! I was cute wasn't I?" I say, taking the ornament. I was about six in the picture, I had super short hair and I was missing a couple of teeth. You can tell because I have a really big smile on my face.

"You're still cute," he says quietly, so quietly I almost missed it.

"Thanks," I murmur putting the ornament near the bottom of the tree.

We finish decorating the tree in silence. Almost.

"RAWRRRRRRR!" yells Freddie. He runs into the living with a dinosaur stuffed animal he stole from my room. He shoves it into everyones faces yelling 'rawr!' over and over.

When he isn't looking I jump up from my spot on the floor and take the dinosaur out of his hands from behind him.

"Hey!" he whines spinning around. "Oh...er...sorry?"

"Put. It. Away," I say shoving it at him.

"Yes Mam!" he says, saluting me before running back up stairs to my room.

I sigh. "He's like a five year old."

"You can say that again," mumbles Mandi smiling.

I just shake my head.

_Ding dong!_

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yells Freddie running down the stairs.

"It was the doorbell," I say. I get up and walk into the kitchen and head over to the door. Before I can get there though the door flies open revealing my cousin Robby and his girlfriend.

"ROBBY!" I yell happily jumping forward to hug him.

"Ew gross cooties!" he says. I laugh and hug him. Robby is a nineteen year old with longish dark brown hair a bright blue eyes. He is pretty short for a nineteen year old.

"Hi Layla!" I say waving at Robby's girlfriend.

"Hello," she says smiling.

"Come meet my friends!" I say breaking away from him and dragging him into the living room.

They look up when I come in. "Everyone this is my cousin Robby and his girlfriend Layla. Guys this is James, Katherine, Louis, Mandi and Fred."

"Who yelled 'what was that' when I rang the doorbell?" asks Robby.

"Uhh...me!" Freddie says raising his hand from his spot in the red armchair.

We all sit down and start talking and it's not long before there is a constant stream of people walking through the front door. Once everyone is in the living room I point out every single one and give their name.

"Donna, Bob, Seth, Meagan, Riley, Kaylee, Nicole, Diana, Tom, Devon, Tiffany, Parker ("How is his name Parker? That's your last name!" "It's not his last name!"), Heather, Sean, Corin, Logan, ("I thought Logan was a boys name?" "It can be either okay Fred?") Butch, Pam, Danielle, Alethea, David, Lindsay, Nathaniel, Ashton, Clarissa, and my sister Britni."

"That's a lot of people," says James.

"I told you I had a big family!" I reply laughing.

While everyone is eating I try to answer my friends questions about who is with who and whose kids are theirs. I'm sure they won't remember by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I'm exhausted!" says Freddie.<p>

"All you did was open presents! It's not that strenuous of an activity," I point out.

He sighs. "It most definitely was. It's not your fault you didn't get as many presents as me."

"I did so!"

"No way, I got like a million."

"Not possible."

"So is."

"Totally not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh ye-"

"Shut up!" yells Lindsay in between laughs.

"Oh you know you think we're adorable," I wink.

She snorts. "Yeah, okay." Lindsay is 15 and is rather short. I she's like barely five feet tall. She has short reddish brown hair which she dyed black. She mostly wears all black and sometimes a bit of red. Like right now she has on a black t-shirt that says Otep (a muggle band) and red pants with her black combat boots.

"You know what I've decided?" asks James looking up from his giant stocking stuffed with presents. And when I mean giant I mean giant. They're like 4 feet tall.

"What?"

"You have, the best family ever."

"Aw thanks!" says Lindsay, Nathaniel, and Britni. Nathaniel is 13 and has long dark brown hair. He is relatively tall. He is Lindsay's little brother. Britni is 14 and has short brown hair. She is a bit taller than Lindsay, but not much, maybe a couple inches and is my little sister.

"You just love us for the presents," I accuse.

"True. Can I come back next Christmas?"

I laugh. "Yes, you can. You're welcome here anytime."

"Awesome. 'Cause you have good food too and I intend on eating more."

We all laugh. Then Lindz, Brit, Nat, and I start going through our presents, seeing what we can trade.

"What are you doing?" asks Mandi.

"Every year we trade things because someone might have something we like better that they will trade for something else. We do it all the time, no one minds unless it was like, intended for us only or whatever," says Britni.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen anyone trade their Christmas presents," says Kat.

I shrug. Everyone starts trading things around until we end up with pretty much everything we want. Some things even get traded three or four times.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" shouts Kaylee (my blonde, short cousin who is 23) a little while later.

"Coming!" we yell back.

We run up the stairs quickly and head into the war zone, aka my kitchen. When it's time to eat things get a little hectic in the Parker household.

"Careful!" I tell my friends as we make our way through the people to find a place to sit or stand or whatever.

Just as I say this my 27 year old cousin Devon is tackled by a few of my younger cousins. He bumps into my cousin Seth (25) and the kids start attacking him too.

"Calm down!" yells my aunt Diana loudly.

It takes a minute, but we round up the younger kids and get them to sit and eat there food.

All the lucky people get to sit down the rest just have to battle for spots against the counter or on the floor. We barely fit in the house let alone the kitchen.

My family is talking about our previous family get togethers.

"Do you remember when Butch hit the chain on the fan and it broke the glass globe that surrounds the bulb?" asks Aunt Diana.

"I remember that!" we cry.

"I don't think I've ever seen Nana madder!" says Uncle Bob.

"Or that time out to camp when Robby tried to throw Lindsay in the lake and she was screaming and holding onto the dock for dear life?"

"How about when Serena tripped over that stake out to camp about ten times before Butch pulled it out of the ground!"

"Oh shut up!" I shout laughing.

"How about when Pam forgot to take the plastic wrap off of the store bought pie that Christmas and put it in the oven?"

"Remember when she forgot the sugar in another pie?"

"How about telephone at camp!"

"When Aunt Pam painted Uncle Butch's toe nails pink on his fake foot?"

"When we did air bands out to camp and Butch put on a blow up ballerina costume?"

"When Bob took us tubing and Devon, Seth and Robby went together and they tried to stand up and all fell off?"

"What's tubing?" whispers James.

"It's when you hook and inflatable tube behind a boat, a boat is like a car for water, and it pulls you around and you go over waves and stuff," I explain quietly.

He nods.

My friends ask lots of questions about the things my family is bringing up. I answer the questions whenever, but sometimes I don't have time before they ask another one or someone brings up another story. I don't know if my friends will live until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It's three in the morning and everyone is finally gone. We all head up to bed.<p>

"I don't know if I'm even going to get up tomorrow!" says Louis falling on his bed.

"You have such a crazy family! They are wild! I swear you couldn't go five minutes without someone falling, cracking a joke, being tackled, or tickled!" says Katherine.

"I told you so!" I yawn. "I'm so tired."

"Your family *yawn* is *yawn* exhausting," says James, falling onto his bed.

I yawn. "Tell me about it."

Within minutes we are all asleep.

* * *

><p>"You kids should really get up now!" yells Grampy.<p>

I crack my eyes open a bit, and see my friends stirring and sunlight streaming through the windows. I yawn before getting up and walking over to the stairs.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two thirty!"

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"That's my middle name don't wear it out!" mumbles James.

"Yes!" Grampy replies.

"Shut up James," I say pulling his pillow out from underneath his head.

"Oi! I was using that!"

"Not anymore. Weren't you listening? We have to get up," I say.

"Whyyyyyy!" whines Mandi.

"So we can do the things we planned!" I reply, walking over to my trunk and rifling through it to find my pants and a shirt.

Everybody gets up and gets there clothes. The boys head down stairs to change.

I pull on my skinny jeans and tight, long sleeved red and green stripped shirt. I'm really getting into the holiday spirit!

Once the other girls are dressed we head down stairs and grab a bite to eat.

"What are you kids doing today?" asks Grampy making himself some tea.

"Well, we were going to head over to the ice rink, and then go see a movie," I say taking a bite of toast.

"Why don't you take them bowling too?" asks Nana. "The ice rink and the bowling alley are right next to each other."

"What do you guys think?" I ask.

"I have no idea what bowling is," states James.

"Right. Well, we are going to do both I suppose."_ This will be quite interesting. I get to teach them to skate and bowl, they are going to be so bad at it!_

A few minutes later we all pile into my car and we are off. We all have warm clothes on and I have my skates sitting in the back.

"I didn't know you could drive," says James from the passenger seat.

"It's really the only way to get around here when you can't apparate or floo," I reply, turning onto another street. "Since my family is all muggle I need to know how to drive to get around."

"Can you teach me?" asks James.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say laughing. "And I can't anyway. You need to take a drivers education class and take a couple tests before you can drive without breaking the law."

"That sucks," pouts James.

"James I don't think I would want to ride with you or be in any proximity to you and a moving hunk of metal," says Katherine.

"I wouldn't be that bad of a driver!"

"I don't know James. Driving a car isn't anything like riding a broom, but..." I say. "I might be able to teach you to ride a bike this summer."

"What's a bike?"

I sigh. "You really need to take muggle studies."

"Why bother? You can just teach me everything."

"Because! I don't know everything and you remind me of a five year old when you ask things like 'What's a bike?' "

"I am not a five year old!"

* * *

><p>"Bowling or skating first?" I ask as we pull into the parking lot.<p>

"What are they?" asks Fred.

"To skate you have to put on these shoe type things with blades on the bottom and slide around on ice."

"That sounds dangerous," states Mandi.

"Only if you do something stupid," I reply. "And to bowl you take a ball with three holes for you fingers and you throw it down a little lane with pins at the bottom. You have to try to knock over as many pins as possible in one go."

"I like dangerous," says Fred. "Let's go skating!"

We all pile out of the car and I grab my skates and lock the car door. We head in to the ice arena. I walk up to the little ticket box.

"How many?" asks the man behind the counter. "And do you need skates?"

"There are six people and we need five sets of skates," I reply.

He nods. "Renting skates is 5 dollars and to get in is 3."

I hand him 43 dollars. He gives me the slips to get in and the ones that need come with skates have a stamp on them shaped like a pair of skates. I thank him before herding my friends into the warm room.

"Okay," I say. "Everyone give me your shoe size."

Once we sort out everyones shoe size I ask for all the pairs of skate from the guy handing them out and bring them back to my friends. Once everyone has their skates on I lace them up because none of them know how to do it right.

"Stand up," I command and slowly everyone is standing.

"This isn't so hard," says James.

"You will be eating those words in a minute. You are on carpet. Once you are on ice it won't be so easy."

I get them out onto the ice and they are all standing there clinging to the wall. "Oh come on guys! Live a little!"

"This is not cool," says Fred. "I could die."

"Oh Freddie, you have a much better chance of dying while flying then you do skating."

I skate over to James. "You first."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I grab his hands and pull him away from the wall. "Okay, hold my hand," I say offering him my right hand. He takes it immediately. He is obviously afraid he's going to fall.

Freddie wolf whistles. I glare at him and he stops smiling.

"First of all," I say to all of them. "Falling does not hurt as bad as you think it will. It's like falling on the floor. Only it's wet and cold." They nod, but don't look convinced.

"Okay James. I'm going to skate and pull you along. Try to do what I do." He nods. "The rest of you can try if you want or just watch."

I start skating and pull James along with me. At first he falls down a lot, but he gets right back up, obviously determined to get it. The farther we go around the rink the more he gets it. By the time we get back he pretty much gets the basics.

"See it's not that hard," I say as James slides the last few feet to the wall.

"Let's see you do it like that then," says Louis pointing towards one of the other skaters. He is going pretty fast and spins a couple times.

"Well, I can't spin, but I can skate like that."

"Prove it!" they say.

"Fine!" I say sticking out my tongue at them. I start skating and get faster the farther I go. I skate around the rink a few times before coming back to my friends. "Happy?" I ask. They nod.

They take turns skating around the rink with me until they all get the hang of it, then I encourage them to skate by themselves.

And they do.

They skate well...ish. They obviously aren't perfect, but they aren't clinging to the wall anymore!

After another hour we all head back to the warm room to take off our skates.  
>"My feet hurt so much!" says Katherine.<p>

"That's because you haven't skated before," I inform them helping Fred untie his laces.

Once everyone gets their skates off and their shoes on we return them to guy who gave them to us. We head over to the bowling alley. _This should be much fun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I don't want much, even a sentence or a smiley face would be nice! -Rena  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating. It was the end of the trimester at my school and it was craaaazaaay. Seriously. Alright. Well this isn't very long, but the other one was so. And the next one should be too. So yep. Alright. Read on!**

Chapter Twenty

**Fred POV**

As we exit the arena I watch Serena joke around with James. He throws dirty snow at her, she pushes him into a snowbank, he gets mad and she laughs. You can tell Serena fancies him, but James thinks she likes Bones. I don't think Serena realises that she likes James.

As we walk inside the bowling alley and I look around. I watch Mandi push James away from Serena so he can't drop a pile of snow on her head. Serena whirls around when she hears the thump that was James falling and she laughs. James looks at her in complete adoration. It's cute, but kinda gross. Mandi laughs as Serena helps James up. As I watch Mandi bends over laughing and her curls tumble down around her face. Her dark brown curls that I wish I could run my fingers through. She looks so beautiful as she stands there laughing as James winces when he finally stands up.

I shake my head and push the thoughts of Mandi away. I walk through the doorway and wait for the three that are goofing off to come inside. I look ahead of me and see Katherine and Louis talking and pointing to the people bowling. It looks like they are trying to figure out how throwing balls down a lane and knocking over pins can be fun. I hope it's fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine POV<strong>

"How could...bowling? Possibly be fun?" I ask Louis. "I mean look!" I point to the people cheering. "They look so excited because a ball knocked down some pins. I don't think that's a reason to get so excited."

Louis watches the people for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to try it. If they are having fun we probably will."

"Ready to bowl?" asks Serena excitedly.

"I suppose, but I don't see how it's that much fun!" I say again gesturing towards the cheering muggles.

"I don't know either, but it is kind of fun," she answers. "Come on! You need some bowling shoes!"

"We have to change our shoes again?" asks Freddie.

Serena nods. "I don't know why exactly, but yes, we have to change our shoes again."

We all walk towards the counter that has a small line of people next to it. When we get to it Serena relays our shoe sizes and then pays for them. She hands them out and we all head to lanes sixteen and seventeen.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

After Serena helps me get up off of the ground we walk into the bowling alley. There is lots of lanes all the way down the right side of the building with people bowling at many of them. There is a disco ball hanging over everyone and it's spinning. Bright, colourful lights bounce off of it and make everything very festive.

We walk up to the counter to get our shoes and then head to our lane. We all lace up and Serena walks over to a shelf type thing and grabs a couple balls.

"These," she says, setting them down on a big metal thing. "Are bowling balls. Before we play I have to program our names into this computer," she says resting her hand on said computer. "And we have to pick teams. Who wants to be on whose team?"

"Boys versus girls?" asks Katherine.

"Sure," she replies sitting down in front of the computer. We watch as she types in our names. "I'm going to go first so you can see what to do. The girls have this lane, and the boys have that lane," she says pointing. We all nod. "You put your fingers in the holes like this," she puts her middle finger, ring finger, and thumb into the holes. "Now walk up to this line. Don't pass it. You aren't allowed to. One: because it's super slippery and you can get hurt and two: it's against the rules. You pull your arm back and when you swing it forward you let go." She bends forward and lets the ball slide neatly out of her hand. "You have to keep your arm straight as you follow through." The ball rolls down the lane and crashes into the pins. Seven of them fall down. "If you don't hit all of them the first time you get to go again." She goes one more time and knocks down the rest of the pins. "Now, Mandi it's your turn for the girls and James, you're up first for the boys."

Mandi and I each grab a ball and hold it just like Serena said. I bring my arm back and throw it down the lane. I hit four pins, but that's only because Serena got bumbers? bumpers? for us. Mandi hits about six pins. Beginners luck I say.

We all take turns bowling and we hit a few more then we did originally. Serena is obviously beating everyone. Fred is in a close second. He seems to have a knack for it.

"Yes!" yells Freddie happily. "I got a straight!" He jumps around and beams at us.

"It's called a strike!" says Serena, laughing at Fred's excitement.

"Go Freddie!" I cheer, pumping my fist.

Everyone laughs as Fred dances around to the music blasting from the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>Louis POV<strong>

"I'm hungry!" whines Fred as James takes his turn.

"Hey Rena!" I shout and she drops the ball she's holding.

"What?" she snaps, picking the ball up off of the ground and taking her turn.

"Fred's hungry," I say getting up to go take my turn.

"Of course he is."

"I'm hungry too!" states James.

"I'll get you some food. Everyone but James take your turn for this round then go sit at the counter," she say point to the counter directly behind our lanes. "I'll bring you some fries and water in a second."

"What are fries?" asks Fred turning to me.

"I dunno."

When Serena gets back she has a couple baskets of chips and a short guy with blonde curls behind her has a few glasses of water. The guy turns around and comes back in a minute with the rest of the glasses.

"I thought you were getting fries?" asks Mandi eating the chips.

"I did. We call them french fries here. Not chips," she replies. "And this is Garret, he's a friend of my cousin Robby."

Garret nods at us and sits down beside Serena. James snags the seat on Serena's other side and Fred sits next to James. I sit across from James. Katherine across from Serena and Mandi across from Fred.

"Garret this is Katherine, Louis, Mandi, Fred, and James." She gestures to each of us in turn with her french fry. "They're go to the same boarding school as me."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles and grabs a fry from one of the baskets. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't like bowling much," he says gently elbowing Serena in the side.

"They've never been bowling," she shrugs taking a sip of water.

"That's just not right."

"Exactly," she laughs. "They've also never been ice skating until today."

"What!" He gasps and puts a hand on his chest. "Now that is definitely not right!"

"I know!" she replies laughing again. "Garret plays hockey."

We just give her a blank look.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of hockey..." says Garret.

Serena gives us a look.

"Uh...no we have," I say quickly. "We just don't like it very much."

"Don't like hockey," Garret mutters, shaking his head.

We all eat our chips/french fries quickly and chat about nothing in particular. We are careful not to reveal anything about magic and don't talk about anything that could lead to it either. Eventually Garret says he better get back to his friends. He hugs Serena and says goodbye to the rest of us before departing.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I sigh a breath of relief. Garret is finally gone. He kept flirting with Serena like there was no tomorrow. It was so annoying.

"Shall we get back to the game?" I ask.

"Yeah. I should educate you on muggle things before I introduce you to anymore muggles," says Serena.

"Probably," nods Louis in agreement.

We head back to the game. In about a half an hour the game is over. Serena won, Fred second, Katherine third, I got fourth, Mandi fifth and Louis sixth. Louis just could not bowl. At all.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

We are driving home when it happens. I get a brilliant idea. I'm going to take them sledding. At midnight. Oh yeah.

"Hey guys," I say as we stop at a red light.

"Yeah?"

"How opposed are you to sneaking out a midnight to go sledding?" I ask pressing down on the gas pedal once the light turns green again.

"Not opposed at all," says James.

"I'm so in," says Fred bouncing with excitement.

"Me too," everyone else chimes in.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I hope you liked the others point of view. I think I might add them in more. It was a nice change. Let me know if you liked it! Please review! Love you guys! Happy Holidays! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Yay! Just so you know I am writing another story as well. This one is obviously top priority. It's called Nothing is Impossible. It's kind of like an alternate ending to this. I pretty much know the ending I want for this, but I had the idea for NiI (Nothing is Impossible) so I figured I would make it into a story. It would be really cool if you read it! Love you guys! -Rena**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-one<p>

When we get home we say hello to my grandparents and then head straight upstairs. I walk over to my desk and pull the chair out. I open my laptop and start searching for nearby places we can go sledding at. My friends crowd around as I scroll down the page.

"Found one!" I say excitedly. "It's about twenty minutes from here."

"Awesome."

After that we just hang around and talk. At around seven Nana asks if we want some dinner. We all head downstairs and happily eat our pizza. Afterwards we go back upstairs to wait for midnight to come around.

I jump onto my bed and lay down with my head at the end so I can see everyone. They all get onto their own beds completing our little circle. I yawn. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," says Louis.

"Maybe we should sleep for a bit first," says Katherine.

I nod. I sit up and reach over to the table beside my bed and I set my alarm clock for eleven forty-five, that should give us enough time to be out of here by midnight. I put the alarm back on the table and lie down. Within minutes we are all asleep.

* * *

><p>I roll over to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I moan and reach over to shut it off. I sit up and see the others stirring. "Everyone up!" I say. "We can't go sledding if you don't get upppppppppppppppp!" I jump up and head over to my closet to get a warmer shirt to wear. I take off my t-shirt so I am just in a tank top and then pull my sweatshirt over my head. I turn around and see the others getting up and stretching.<p>

"Ready?" I ask grinning.

They nod and we all head downstairs quietly. We go into the basement and put our snow stuff on. I grab the car keys and off we go.

* * *

><p>When we get there we practically sprint up the hill with our sleds. Once at the top we stare down the hill and the field below.<p>

"So...who wants to go first?" asks Louis.

"I think Serena should. She found this gigantic hill," says Fred.

"Aw is Fweddie scared of a wittle hill?" I tease.

"No. I just think that you should go first," he says, trying to defend his pride.

"Fine. Move then."

He moves out of the way and I set my red sled down on the ground. I carefully sit down on it so it won't move. Then I shove off and down the hill I go. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell as I speed down the hill. I raise my hands in the air and laugh as I get closer to the bottom. At the bottom I crash into a snowbank. I spit the snow out of my mouth and roll onto my back laughing.

"Serena are you okay?" yells Mandi.

"I'm good!" I yell back giving them a thumbs up. "Come on down! The snow is quite lovely!"

"YEAHH!" I hear James laugh as he jumps on his sled. I hear him crash next to me and I sit up and look at him. He is laying on the ground laughing silently. He looks at me and meets my eyes and slowly his laughter dies away. We sit there, just looking at each other. I'm the first one to turn away. I look down at the ground blushing. I brush the snow off of my lap and stand up. I pick my sled up and start walking up the hill. "You coming?" I yell over my shoulder.

"Yes," he says in my ear, I spin around so fast I land on the ground. He looks at me for a second before he starts laughing.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He offers me a hand and pulls me out of the snow.

"You're right. I don't."

We continue walking until we get to the top of the hill. We didn't notice, but everyone else was at the bottom walking back up.

"I didn't even hear or see them go down the hill," says James frowning.

"Neither did I." I laugh. "I guess we just weren't paying very good attention."

"Apparently not."

When they get to the top Fred suggests a race.

"A six person race?" asks Katherine. "This may be a big hill, but there isn't really enough space for six of us to spread out and have it be fair."

"Then we can go in pairs!" he suggests eagerly.

We all agree and we pick partners. Louis and Fred, Mandi and Katherine, James and I.

We put the sleds we aren't using in a pile on the side. We line up the sleds.

"On three!" says Mandi. "One, two, three!" she yells and we all push off. I wrap my arms tightly around James and we lean forward so we can go faster. Katherine and Mandi are the first ones to the bottom. We don't really know who came in second.

"Yeah!" the two girls cheer, high-fiving. Fred pouts. "No fair! You cheated!"

"How could they have cheated Fred," sighs Louis.

"I don't know, but they did it!"

"Yes Freddie we cheated," says Mandi sarcastically.

"See they admitted it!" he yells.

"Oh shut up!" says Mandi tackling him into a snowbank. The rest of us laugh as Mandi sits on Fred's stomach and shoves snow in his face. "Oi! Quit it!" Fred protests.

"Admit that we didn't cheat!" She shoves more snow in his face.

"Okay! Okay! You didn't cheat! Just stop it!" he cries.

"Thank you." She ruffles his hair and then stands up.

"Thanks for the help guys!" moans Fred standing up. "Love you too!"

"You know we love you Freddie!" says James.

* * *

><p>An hour and a lot of yelling later we are all back at the house in my room.<p>

"I'm really surprised we didn't get caught," I say falling onto my bed sleepily.

"Yeah," says Katherine.

"Do you remember that time we got caught sneaking back in after we had been hanging out with the boys up the street at like one in the morning?" asks Mandi.

"Yes!" I laugh. "Good times."

"There's boys up the street..." asks James suspiciously.

"Yes..." I snort. "There's also boys down the street... My neighborhood is home to people besides girls you know."

"Yeah, but I thought most of them were like five."

"Obviously not. Why do you care so much anyway?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't," he says quickly. I get this weird feeling, like I'm upset that he doesn't care.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The next morning finds all exhausted and packing. We are so tired that Fred actually falls over because he fell asleep.<p>

"Owwwww," he moans from the floor.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fall asleep standing up," I remark, looking down at him.

"Shut up!"

"Are you kids done packing yet?" calls Nana.

"Almost!" I yawn, putting the last of my things in my trunk. I slam it shut and fall onto my bed. "When we get to your house James, I am sleeping for the rest of my life."

He laughs. "I don't know if Fred is even going to make it to his house."

I sit up and look over at Fred's bed to find him snoring gently. "Awesome. Now I get to pack his things."

Once we are all done packing and have our things down stairs and ready to go Harry and Ginny apparate into the room.

"Hey kids!" says Ginny. "Did you have a good time?" she asks while giving us all hugs.

"Of course!" everyone replies.

"Bye Nana, bye Grampy!" I say hugging them both.

"Bye Serena!" they say before giving my friends hugs.

"I love you!" I call as we all apparate away.

Harry takes Katherine and Mandi home before taking Louis and Fred home. I'm staying at the Potters. We will all be reunited at the annual Potter Christmas Party.

James and I take our things to our bedrooms upstairs. Yes I have a bedroom here. I've only spent over half of my holidays in this house.

When I come out of my bedroom I'm met by Albus and Lily. "Hey guys!" I say cheerfully.

"Hi Serena!" they say back.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"Here!" he says coming out of his room.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask, sitting down on the floor.

"How about a game of quidditch?" asks Lily slyly.

"I'm game," I reply.

"Let's do it!" cheers Al and James.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: HELLO! I'm updating again! Yay! It's a good thing I've been sick or this wouldn't have been up for awhile. :P Too much school work. And I have things after school everyday, but Friday so it's been pretty hectic and it will be until March about. Then my Mondays and Thursdays will be mine again. Currently they are spent on rehearsal for a concert/show type thing my school puts on.** **I will update again soon I promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-two<p>

"That was a bad idea," I moan, brushing the snow off of me before stepping into the warmth of the Potter's manor.

"Why?" asks Albus, shaking the snow out of his hair.

"I'm even more tired than when we started! I almost fell asleep on my broom!"

"Well at least you didn't," says James slipping off his coat and boots. "I actually did fall asleep." He yawns before trudging up the stairs.

Lily and Albus laugh before heading to the kitchen. I follow James up the stairs so I can take a nice hot shower and change out of my wet clothes.

I walk into my room and dig through my trunk, pulling out a pair of sweats and a old ratty t-shirt. I step into the bathroom off of my room and throw my clothes onto the counter. I head over to the bath and turn it on, letting it fill up with warm water. When it's full I shut the water off and strip of my clothes, stepping into the tub and sinking down into it, letting the water cover me to my shoulders. I sigh in contentment. _It's so warm!_

Once I'm done I let the water drain out, dry off and pull on my clothes. I walk back into my room, yawing and stretching as I do so. I head straight for my bed, but before I can get there a voice says:

"That's a nice look you're sporting."

I spin around and see James lazying across the sofa.

"I really like the holey shirt and messy hair. It really completes the 'I'm a zombie' look," he smirks.

"Shut up!" I pout falling onto my bed. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Nah, if you brushed your hair and put on different shirt you'd be good."

"Liar!"

"Okay so even if you did that you would still look like a zombie," he says walking over and sitting next to me on my bed. "You should really sleep."

"That's what I was planning on doing until I was rudely interrupted."

"I just thought you should know the truth."

"Jerk!" I say hitting him with a pillow.

"Zombie!" he says hitting me back.

"You are so on!" I shout, pulling another pillow towards me. I jump up and slam him in the face with my pillow.

"Argh!" yells James charging towards me.

Soon it's a full on war.

"Take that!"

"Git!"

"Jerk!"

"Dork!"

"Rah!"

"For Narnia!"

"Ah!" I yell ducking.

"What are you doing!" yells Harry, who is standing in the doorway.

"Er..." we say guiltily. I look around and see feathers flying everywhere. I turn to James and see feathers sticking out from his hair. I giggle.

"What?" he asks.

"There...are...feathers...in your...hair," I manage through gasps. "You look...like...a chicken!"

"Oh yeah!" he challenges. "Well you should see yourself! You look like a poultry zombie!"

We run to the bathroom and look in the mirror. It's true we both look completely ridiculous. We start laughing and end up leaning against each other on the floor.

"What is so funny?" asks Ginny.

We look up and see Ginny and Harry with their eyebrows raised and Lily and Al trying hard not to laugh.

"He's a chicken!" I yell at the same time James yells: "She's a poultry zombie!"

We burst out laughing again.

"I think you two should go get some rest..." says Ginny.

"Okay...Mum," says James, grabbing the counter to help him stand. He ends up back on the floor, which brings out another round of giggles from the both of us.

Harry ends up helping James to bed and giving him and calming draught so he can get to sleep. Ginny gets me into bed and gives me a calming draught as well. I calm down quite quickly and fall asleep, a smile on my face.

I didn't even notice the camera Lily and Al had, or the smug looks they wore.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake to sound of someone running around my room cursing. I sit up and stretch before blinking tiredly and looking around my room.<p>

James is running around with a garbage bag trying to stuff all the feathers from last night into it.

" 'Morning!" says James as he pulls a few feathers from my hair.

"Hello," I say, shaking my head to get the rest of the feathers out.

He picks the ones up off of my pillow. "Are you going to help me finish this mess?" he asks.

"I suppose."

Now we are both running around the room plucking feathers from various nooks and crannies.

"There sure are a lot of feathers," I say reaching for the pile of feathers atop the book case.

"Yeah," he says coming up behind me and reaching the feathers with ease.

"When did you get so damn tall?" I question angrily. "I was taller than you not that long ago!"

He smiles cheekily at me. "I'm just more awesome." He ruffles my hair before wandering off to find more feathers.

I stick my tongue out childishly at him.

It takes awhile, but eventually we have gotten all the feathers. We hope.

"That took forever!" James moans, as we make our way downstairs for breakfast.

"There wouldn't have been feathers to clean if you hadn't insulted me yesterday," I inform him.

"Well, technically I didn't insult you."

"Oh yeah? And what would you call that?"

"It's not as if you look like that all the time."

"That doesn't make any sense," I say looking over at him. "It's still an insult even if I don't look like that all of the time."

"Whatever!" he shouts covering his ears and running away. "I don't want to clean anymore, so no more arguing!" He sprints into the kitchen.

BOOM! SPLAT! CRASH!

"Oh Merlin!" I moan running after him.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE JAMES! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" shouts Ginny angrily.

"I didn't mean-"

"Just...clean it up!" Ginny moans walking out of the kitchen and almost running into me. "Please make sure he cleans that up."

"Of course Ginny!"

I walk into the kitchen and find cookie batter, flour, sugar, milk, eggs and just about everything else lying scattered on the floor. Including James.

"You know," I say slowly. "If you had continued arguing with me this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut up and help me up!"

I sigh and lean over, offering him my hand. He takes it gratefully and I pull him to his feet.

"You seem to be making a lot of messes this week Potter," I state look around at the disaster area the kitchen had become.

"Well you have been helping me with the messes Parker," he says giving me a look.

"Only one. This," I gesture. "Is all yours. Get cleaning."

"Will you help me?" he pouts.

"No."

"Please?" he begs making a puppy dog face.

I sigh. I walk over to the sink and wet a towel before walking back to James. He has a big smile on his face.

"I knew you'd help!"

"Wrong." I toss the towel in his face. "You have a huge mess to clean Mr. Potter." I walk out of the kitchen. Over my should I call. "Get to it!"

I hear him groan loudly as I walk away, but I don't go back.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I decide that I should probably check to make sure James actually cleaned the kitchen or is cleaning it. I jump off my bed and skip down the stairs to the kitchen. When I open the door I find that all, but the island in the middle of the room is clean. I walk in and look around. I can't see James anywhere. I walk farther in and on the other side of the island, James is laying, glasses askew on the ground. I plop down onto the floor and find that James is fast asleep. I smile slightly. He looks so innocent when he is sleeping, like he doesn't have a care in the world.<p>

I reach over and slide his glasses carefully off of his face. I fold them and slip them carefully into my sweatshirt pocket. I slip my arms underneath him and find that I can actually lift him off of the ground. Which is weird because he is so much bigger than me and every other time I've tried to lift him I couldn't. Weird.

I slowly make my way upstairs to his room. On the first landing as I'm walking towards the next set of stairs James wakes up.

"What are you doing?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"Taking you upstairs. Although there really is no point now." I let his feet fall to the ground and help him stay balanced.

"Where are my glasses?"

I slip them out of my pocket, unfold them, and slide them onto his face. "Is your blindness cured?"

He gives me a look. I smile cheekily at him.

"Why were you carrying me?" he asks plopping down on the top of the first flight of stairs.

I feel my face flush. "Y-you fell asleep on the kitchen floor. It didn't look very comfortable so..."

He nods. "Thanks."

I shrug in response.

"By the way," I say after a moment of silence. "You didn't finish cleaning the kitchen."

"Bloody hell," moans James running down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrightyyyy. I really just want it to be summer in the story alreadyyy. I have ideas for the summer already, but the rest not so much. Rah. I hope that Christmas will be over in the next couple chapters and then they will be goin' back to Hogwarts where everything is magicoooool! ;)**

**If you are reading this I am assuming you like Harry Potter. So if you haven't already you should watch A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel by StarkidPotter. Best thing ever. Starship is pretty boss to. Watch emmm!**

**Oh and I was also thinking about finding pictures to match the characters. What do you think? Should I? Let me know! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! I'm on a roll! I updated both of my stories this weekend! If you haven't read my other story you should :) Its called Nothing is Impossible. I love you guys!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-three<p>

_It's Christmas Eve_, I think to myself as I sit up and look at the calendar hanging next to my bed. I yawn. _These holidays have gone by so fast!_ I stretch before hopping out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my hair sticking up every which way. I knew I should've brushed it after I got out of the shower last night!

I grab my brush and start attacking my hair. While I'm working I sing one of my favorite Christmas songs.

_I'm wishing on a star,_  
><em>And trying to believe,<em>  
><em>That even though it's far,<em>  
><em>He'll find me Christmas Eve,<em>  
><em>I guess that Santa's busy,<em>  
><em>Cause he's never come around,<em>  
><em>I think of him,<em>  
><em>When Christmas comes to town,<em>

I sing softly, closing my eyes.

_The best time of the year,_  
><em>When everyone comes home,<em>  
><em>With all this Christmas cheer,<em>  
><em>It's hard to be alone,<em>  
><em>Putting up the Christmas tree,<em>  
><em>With friends who come around,<em>  
><em>It's so much fun,<em>  
><em>When Christmas comes to town,<em>

One side of my hair is brushed. I work on the other side.

_Presents for the children,_  
><em>Wrapped in red and green,<em>  
><em>All the things I've heard about,<em>  
><em>But never really seen,<em>  
><em>No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve,<em>  
><em>Hoping Santa's on his way,<em>

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring,_  
><em>I listen all around,<em>  
><em>The herald angels sing,<em>  
><em>I never hear a sound,<em>  
><em>And all the dreams of children,<em>  
><em>Once lost will all be found,<em>  
><em>That's all I want when Christmas comes to town,<em>  
><em>That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.<em>

I hear someone clapping and my eyes open and I turn toward the door of the bathroom.

"I didn't know you could sing," says James softly.

"You've heard me sing before," I point out brushing the rest of my hair.

"Not really. You sang really softly that one time. I barely heard you," he says walking farther into the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me you were that good?"

"It never came up?" I say shrugging. "I'm not that good of a singer James."

"I think you are," he replies crossing his arms.

I shake my head.

He sighs. "I was sent up here to tell you that you need to get ready to go and eat breakfast."

"Okay," I nod, setting down my brush and walking into my room. I pull open a few drawers pulling out pants, skirts, and shirts. "What should I wear?" I ask gesturing to the clothes lying on my bed.

"I dunno. Just put on a pair of pants and shirt! Who cares what you're wearing?"

"I do!"

"Fine," he says walking over to my bed. He looks over everything. "Well, if you really want my advice..." He walks over to my closet and pulls out a simple, casual red dress. "I'd say wear this."

"How did you even know that was there?" I ask walking over to look at it.

"Lily, Mum and I saw it when we were shopping for school stuff and decided to buy it because we thought it would be perfect on you. I guess we just forgot to tell you," he shrugs.

"You sound like a girl. 'We thought it would be perfect on you Serena darling!' " I gush.

"Shut up!" he says smacking me. "Now go put it on. See if it fits."

I reach into the closet and pull out a pair of tights and grab the dress from James, sticking out my tongue at him before walking into the bathroom.

After the tights are on I slip the dress on over my head. I reach behind me to zip it and find that I can't. I sigh and walk over to the bathroom door. I open it and see James lying on my bed.

"Zip me up would you?"

He gets up and walks over to me. I turn around and pull my hair out of the way. He takes the zipper and zips the dress up. I drop my hair down and spin around.

"What do you think?" I ask, posing goofily with my one hand on my hip and the other in the air.

"Amazing," he says grinning. "I can't wait to tell Mum it fits."

I shake my head and laugh. "Are you sure this isn't to much?" I ask twirling. "I mean usually I just wear a sweater and jeans.

He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

I shrug. "Alright." I walk back into the bathroom and put my hair in a bun with a few pieces hanging down in the front. Then I put on a bit of make up.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asks James as I put on eyeliner.

"No," I reply putting the pencil back in my little bag.

"Not even when you poke yourself in the eye?"

"I don't know," I say chuckling. "I've never poked myself in the eye."

"I don't understand how you haven't."

"I've just been lucky I guess," I say, shrugging.

He gives me a weird look and follows me out of the bathroom.

I walk over to my trunk and pull out a pair of black ballet flats. I slip them on and turn to James.

"Shouldn't you have been getting dressed while I was?" I ask grabbing a pair of earrings off of my nightstand and sliding them through the holes in my ears.

He shrugs. "It only takes me a minute to pull on a pair of pants and shirt."

"I'm going to pick out your clothes!" I say happily, skipping across my room and out the door.

"Serena just because you can't pick out your own clothes doesn't mean I can't!" he protests following me into his room.

"There were too many choices!" I argue opening the door to his closet. "You should wear these," I throw a pair of black pants over my shoulder. "And," I hear James catch the pants with ease. "This sweater!" I say pulling out a plain red sweater.

"What's wrong with the sweater I usually wear?" he pouts.

"James..." I say walking over to him and resting my hands on his shoulders. "The sweater you usually wear has elves riding reindeer like they're in a rodeo."

He pouts. "I like that sweater."

"You look ridiculous in it."

He sighs. "Fineeeee! You know," he says holding up the red sweater. "We're going to match," he laughs.

I shrug. "Red is a Christmas colour! Half of us will match!"

"I don't think so. Not with all the red hair in my family. Most will be wearing non-Christmas colours."

I sigh. "You are probably right. Oh well. Go get dressed I'm hungryyyyy!"

He laughs. "You're always hungry!"

"Am not!" I pout.

"Yes, you are." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door with a snap.

I shake my head and walk over to his desk. I laugh softly and push all the pieces of parchment and paper into a neat pile. I throw away the broken quills and sigh. _He is just so messy!_

_But that's something you love about him. His inability to keep absolutely anything neat._

_Shut up!_ I growl at myself.

_I'm just telling it like it is._

_Yeah well stop that!_

I walk over to his bed and sit down. I look directly across the room and see pictures of us and our friends.

_You also love that he is so loyal and caring and sweet and-_

"SHUT UP!" I yell, putting my hands on the sides of my head. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY."

"Who are you yelling at exactly?" asks James curiously, coming out of the bathroom. His hair is sticking up all over the place as per usual.

_Another thing you love about him._

"Just stop talking!" I whine shaking my head back and forth.

"Serena are you okay?" he says, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine. My head just wouldn't shut up is all."

He laughs. "So you were talking to yourself?"

"More like arguing." I cross my arms.

"You're unbelievable."

"Your hair is unbelievable," I retort reaching up to touch his hair. "Did you even brush it?"

"Yes!" he says pulling back and touching his hair protectively.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, not everyone's hair can look perfect all the time," he says looking pointedly at my hair.

"You should've seen it before I brushed it..." I mutter.

* * *

><p>After James and I eat breakfast Katherine and Mandi arrive.<p>

"Hey!" I say happily running over and giving them hugs.

"Hey!" they laugh hugging me back.

"Hello," says James.

"Hi," says Katherine, giving him a hug as well.

"Hey," says Mandi as James pulls her into a hug.

"Where are the boys?" asks Katherine.

"They're meeting us there," says James.

Katherine nods. "Oh Serena I really like your dress!"

"Thank you!" I say giving them a twirl. "I like it as well."

"Was that Katherine and Mandi that just arrived?" asks Ginny walking into the living room.

"Hi Aunt Ginny!" they say smiling.

"Hello girls!" she says, smiling back. "Oh James! You finally gave her the dress!"

James nods.

"It is perfect! You were right!"

I give James a look. "You said Lily, you and your mom picked it out."

"No, James picked it out all by himself!" says Ginny as James blushes.

The girls and I start laughing. "You are a girl Jamie!" I say bumping him with my hip.

"No!" he argues, crossing his arms.

Ginny laughs. "Harry, Lily, Albus! Are you coming or not!"

"Coming love!" says Harry sliding into the room.

"Oh Harry," sighs Ginny fixing his tie and glasses. She ruffles his hair. "It never lays flat."

"It's the Potter hair," he whispers. "And you know you love it."

"Mmm," she says standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Ew gross!" says James and Albus as the latter sprints into the room.

"Aww!" says Katherine, Mandi, and I.

"Girls," the two Potter boys mutter under their breath.

"We heard that," I say smacking James in the back of the head.

"Ow," he pouts.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're such a child!" says James.

"I'm the child?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. "Who was the one who had to have dinosaur shaped panca-"

"Shh!" says James putting his hand over my mouth.

I glare fiercely at him before licking his hand.

"Ew! Serena!" shouts James wiping his hand on his pants.

"You shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth." I glare at him.

He glares back. "Well, I wouldn't have had to if you left breakfast out of it!"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't said I was the childish one!"

"Well, clearly I was right!"

"Oh sh-"

"You two argue like an old married couple!" says Harry, rubbing his temples as everyone else laughs.

"We do not!" I say forcefully, crossing my arms.

"Yes you do," says Albus.

"No we don't!" I yell grabbing floo powder and quickly flooing to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello hello hello! I hope you enjoyed it! You guys are amazing! I love youuuu! -Rena**

**P.S: I'll give you cookies if you review? ;)**

**P.P.S: I don't even care if it's 'I hate this story!' I still want reviews lovelies!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guyss! How ya doin? Long time no see! Well not really it has only been 9 days. Whateverr. Read on ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-four<p>

Most of the day was spent running around and opening presents. Everyone was acting like a child today. Even the adults were being ridiculous. Not that they aren't the rest of the year.

Katherine, Fred, James, Mandi, Louis and I were sitting in James' room hiding from Uncle George. He has been pranking us all day and we finally decided to do something about it.

Kat and Mandi were looking at the pictures on James' wall (he had pictures in his room at his Grandparents as well), the boys were playing exploding snap and I was lounging on James' bed.

"I'm hungry," whines Fred, when the boys' game ended.

"Go get food," I say, laying on my back and tossing a quaffle I had found under James' bed.

"Grandma Molly will just send me out!" says Freddie.

"Sucks to be you!" I say catching the quaffle.

James walks over and lays down next to me. "Where did you find that?"

"Under your bed," I say throwing it in the air again.

"So that's where it went," he says, crossing his arms.

I shake my head. As if he lost a quaffle. Have you seen the size of a quaffle?

"Aww!" I hear Katherine coo.

"What?" I ask setting the quaffle on my lap and leaning up on my elbows.

"This is such a cute picture that's all!" she says.

I grab the quaffle and walk over to where she's standing. "What one?"

Both her and Mandi point to a picture near the top.

I stand on my tip toes to get a good look at it. It's a picture of the boys. They're about 3 or 4 and they have their hair slicked back and are only wearing diapers and sunglasses. They all have their arms crossed and are making ridiculous faces.

I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to laugh. I failed.

"Which one?" asks Freddie, as he, Louis and James walk up behind us.

I point to it, silently shaking with laughter.

Fred takes one look at it and whirls around. "I can't believe you put that on your wall!" He smacks James in the head.

"Oi!" says James rubbing his head. "I think we look totally badass."

I snort and Fred whirls around. "Amused Rena?"

I nod laughing outright now.

"As if you don't have any embarrassing pictures," he says. "Maybe we'll have to ask Nana and Grampy to show us some."

I smile. "I don't think I have any pictures more embarrassing than that."

"Oh really?" says James. "What about the one-"

I throw the quaffle at James' face. He falls to the ground and the quaffle rolls away.

"Whad di dou do dat bor?" asks James who has blood running down his face.

"Oops," I say taking in his bloody, broken nose. I sigh. "That's not what I meant to do," I say walking over to help him up. Louis passes him and handful of tissues. James takes them gratefully and presses them gently to his nose.

"Sorryyy," I say, giving him a weak smile.

He glares at me.

"Jaaaaamesss," I whine. "Don't be mad!"

He keeps glaring. "Dou boke mah bose."

"Lets take you downstairs..." I mutter grabbing his freehand and pulling him out of the room.

"James?"

"Whad?"

"Don't be mad! I wasn't trying to break your nose," I say as we walk into the kitchen. Surprisingly no one is there.

I walk him over to the sink and wash the blood from his face and give him new tissues. "There. Not so bloody anymore at least."

More glares.

"Jaaaaaaaames!" I whine again. "I really didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

He walks out of the room. Presumably to find his dad. I follow him and we end up finding Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, and Uncle George laughing away. Before we can get away Bill spots us.

"What happened to you kid?" asks Uncle Bill walking over to us.

We see George smile at Charlie and they both walk over. I hear James groan.

"Uh...he broke his nose..." I say, making a face.

"And how did his nose come to be in this state, Serena," asks George, grinning mischievously.

"Well..." I say looking up at James. He glares at me. I give him an 'I'm sorry look' and turn back to George. "I may have...been the cause."

The three adults all laugh. "Beat by a girl eh James?" asks Charlie.

"Beat by a quaffle actually," I mumble.

Bill shakes his head and has James remove the tissues before pulling out his wand and saying: "Episky!"

With a crack James' nose is back in place. Bill waves his wand again and the rest of the blood is gone from his face. "All cleaned up."

"Thanks," mutters James, before heading back upstairs.

"Uh, well, see ya," I say before quickly following him out of the room.

I quickly catch up with James. "You don't hate me...do you?" I ask as we walk up the stairs.

"Of course not," he says. "I just wish it wasn't those three we found. We're sure to hear about it later."

"If you're not mad...why did you glare at me so much?" I ask.

He laughs. "Just to make you feel bad."

"You. Are. A. Jerk."

"Now now Serena you know what happened last time you called me a jerk," he says smiling at me.

I groan. "Don't remind me!"

* * *

><p>I groan loudly and fall onto James' bed.<p>

He laughs.

"Thank you for taking me out of the war zone," I say gratefully, rolling over.

We had just come out of what was one 's kitchen. It was crowded, it was loud, it was hectic. I thought I was going to cry after being in there for two hours.

"Anytime," he says sitting down next to me.

"Do you think we should go rescue the others?" I ask sitting up.

"Naw they can fend for themselves," he says waving his hand and turning to look at me. "Besides...I um," he rubs the back of his neck. "I wanted to give you your present..."

I frown. "It's not Christmas yet, but..." I say smiling a little. "I'm not complaining about getting a gift early. You'll have to wait until we get home though because I don't actually have yours with me."

"That's alright," he smiles. "Close your eyes."

I give him a suspicious look. "This isn't to get back to me for breaking your nose is it..."

He laughs. "No, I hadn't even thought about that. I might have to get back at you though. After Christmas of course."

"Oh of course," I say sarcastically.

"Close them!" he says crossing his arms.

"What if I don't want to," I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Then no presents for you."

"You said presents."

"Generally that's what you get on Christmas."

"Yeah, but you said _presents_. As in you said 'If you don't close your eyes you don't get _presents_,' So you got me more than one? Because if you did I love you, but it was completely unnecessary," I say. I look over at him and see this weird look on his face. I raise my eyebrows, but he doesn't answer. I lean over and snap my fingers in front of his face. "Hey James...?"

"Oh sorry," he says suddenly reanimated. "I might have gotten you more than one, but you're only getting one right now, so close your eyes!"

"Fineeee," I pout, shutting my eyes. I even put my hands over them. "Better?"

"Not really. Where am I supposed to put your present?"

"So needy!" I say taking my hands from my eyes and holding them out towards him. "How about now?"

"Much better thank you."

"Your welcome Sir."

A few moments later, from the noises I heard I assume he was wrestling it from his pocket, something lands in my hands. "Can I open my eyes?"

"No."

"Can I open whats in my hand with my eyes closed, assuming that what is in my hands can be opened?"

"You won't be able to open it with your eyes closed."

"Well then how do I get what's inside!" I say, frusteratedly.

He laughs. "Guess what it is first?"

"Do I have to?" I pout.

"Yes."

"Fine," I sigh. "Am I allowed to move it?"

"Sure."

"Finally something I can do!" I close my hands around something round. I roll it around in my hands for a second before guessing. "An extremely round easter egg."

He laughs. "Why would I get you an easter egg for Christmas?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"And you're supposed to guess what's inside! I already know it's round."

"Well I hope you know what's inside seeming as you got it," I retort.

"We are a bit sassy today aren't we?"

I shrug, giving the circular container a gentle shake. I don't hear anything. "Is it empty? Or wait! It's air isn't it? You put air in it to make a symbolic reference to something."

He starts laughing again. "Oh yeah. Totally." I can tell he rolled his eyes. "There is air in there though."

"You are making this difficult."

"That's the general idea."

I sigh. He is being ridiculous and I tell him so.

He laughs AGAIN. I'M SO FUNNY APPARENTLY.

I roll it around in my hands some more and bring it to my ear and shake it forcefully. Nothing. I sigh. "Can I just open it and my eyes now?"

Before he can answer though I open them anyway.

He pouts. "You are no fun."

"I am loads of fun," I say looking at the container in my hands. It's a little red ball. "How do you open it?" I ask searching the outside.

"Well let's just say you have to speak to it."

"Alright," I shrug. I look down at it and say: "Open!"

Nothing.

I look at James.

He smiles. "You have to say it in a different language."

"I hate you so much right now! I didn't make yours difficult to open!"

He laughs that adorable laugh that sounds like something adorable.

I look down at the ball and sigh. "Um, I don't know any other languages. Well, I know a bit of spanish... Is it in spanish?" I ask turning to James.

He smiles. "Mayyyyyyybe."

I rack my brain trying to think of what open was in spanish. It starts with and A. I think theres a b and an r in there as well. "Abor? Abrahhhhhhhhhh. Um... Aribe? I don't even think these are words..." I say frowning. "Wait...is it abrir?"

I look down at the little ball and it slowly opens. "Yes!" I say triumphantly. "I rock."

James smiles. "Look inside!"

I look down at the ball and inside is... Wait for it! A piece of paper. "Now that just isn't fair. Giving me a present that I have to talk to in spanish and come to find out there is only a piece of paper in it."

"You're supposed to read it," he says rolling his eyes.

"Right," I reach in and pull out the paper. It reads: _'Clue #1'_ "This is a scavenger hunt!" I say excitedly.

James laughs at my enthusiasm. "Yeah."

"Woooh!" I cheer, before looking down to read the rest._ 'Clue #1: Hello Serena. ;)'_ I look up. "A winky face really?"

"I like them," he shrugs.

I shake my head.

_'Clue #1: Hello Serena ;) I bet you are just jumping with joy at the chance to run all over the burrow looking for things aren't you? I know I'm looking forward to it. Anyway, the clue is:_  
><em>Clue #2 is hidden with a prankster we know and love.'<em>

I look up. "Too easy."

"Is it?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"It's Freddie."

He shrugs. "Let's go find out!"

I stand up and slip the ball and clue into his hand. "Carry this will you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Alright your highness," he bows.

I curtsy, before walking out of the room to find Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would've written more, but I really wanted to update so more scavenger hunt next chappie :)**

**What do you think James got for Serena? Something good? Who knows! *insert Darren doesn't know gif*  
><strong>

**Alright no one but tumblr people got that. Oh well. Why don't you tell me in a review though? ;)**

**Oh and this ones longer than the other ones have been recently. :D**

**OHEMGLEEEEE. I'm uploading this as Darren sings Michael Jackson on Glee! :)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey! Guess what? It's the next chapter! Yayyyy! I hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: _(Haven't done one of these in a while.) _I do not own Harry Potter! It's JK Rowling's!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-five<p>

**JPOV**

"Hey Freddie!" she yells across the living room.

Fred looks up from where he is playing chess with Hugo. "What?"

"Come here," she says pointing to the ground in front of her.

He crosses his arms. "I'm sure you could be nicer about it."

"Fred," she says, putting her hands on her hips and raises a perfect eyebrow. It makes her look extremely snoggable. Seriously.

"I'm coming," he says standing up and slowly making his way over to us. "Yes darling Serena? What can I help you with?"

"You can give me clue number two."

Fred and I laugh. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get did you?" I ask.

"No," she sighs.

We walk into the hallway so none of the adults can't over hear us.

"You have to do somethings first," says Fred smirking.

"Like what?" asks Serena suspiciously.

Fred and I exchange a glance. "Why don't you get us a couple bottles of firewhiskey from the pantry?" he asks.

"Seriously?" she laughs. "I could probably just ask your dad for it and he would give it to me."

"If it's that easy why don't you go get it," says Fred. "James, clue number two and I will be waiting upstairs."

We turn and walk up the stairs and to my room. I open the door and we walk in. I sit down on my bed and Fred falls onto it.

"Do you think she'll actually do it?" I ask.

"I'm sure she will," says Fred. "She's not one to turn down a challenge."

"She might if she thinks we'll be drinking it later."

"We won't though," says Fred. "We're just going to put it back down there later. Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if Grandma found out we took it? Or if we were found drunk up here?"

"We'd be screwed." I state.

"Exactly."

A few minutes later she comes up with not only two, but _six_ bottles of firewhiskey.

"Nice," I say approvingly as she sets them on the bed between Fred and I.

She shrugs. "It wasn't as if it was very difficult."

"Well here's your clue," says Fred. "See ya, I have a chess game to finish." He hands her a slip of paper and heads back downstairs.

She slowly unfolds it and sits down next to me.

"So, what's it say?" I ask.

"_Clue #2: Very nice. If you have this you must have swiped some firewhiskey. Clue #3 is with the original maker of the name 'Rena Poo'_ "

"How many people know about this scavenger hunt?" she asks me. "That's two, other than you and me so far."

"Well Louis knows as well," I say. "But I can't tell you who else knows because that would just give everything away."

She groans. "Fine. At least tell me how many more clues there are?"

"Ah where is the fun in that love?" I say smirking.

"Did I mention you're a jerk?"

"I think that last time you mentioned it was twenty minutes ago. If you're going for once a minute you're a little behind."

She shoves me before stalking out of the room to find the original creator of the nickname 'Rena Poo.'

* * *

><p>I lean against the door frame and watch her talk to Teddy. Teddy is smirking and she is using her hands to talk. She is using very big hand gestures. Teddy laughs and she grabs fistfuls of her hair before throwing her hands in the air and stomping over to me.<p>

"Why must I go gallivanting throughout the house when he has the paper in his pocket!" she exclaims before walking down the hall to the front door.

I chuckle softly and follow her outside. "So what exactly does he want you to do?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asks walking over to our old tree house.

"Uh no actually. I let them decide what they wanted you to do to get the paper, but Fred told me before hand," I shrug, climbing up the ladder behind her. It's a good thing she's wearing tights under her dress.

As I reach the top I see her pacing the room.

"Are you going to tell me what you have to do?" I ask sitting on one of the little chairs.

She keeps pacing. "He said I had to find something," she says starting to look under, behind, and inside of things.

"What exactly do you have to find?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, he said I couldn't tell you because you might be tempted to help me find it," she says opening a toy chest.

"Oh."

She keeps searching for a bit. Eventually she stands up. "I've looked bloody everywhere!"

"Did he say it was in here?" I ask.

"Yes! He said it would be in here somewhere!" she says waving her arms around. Then she looks at me. Then she looks down. I immediately feel very self conscious.

"Um what are you..." I ask, as she gets down on her hands and knees and crawls over to me.

Her head is resting against my knee as she reaches under the chair and pulls out a box. "There it is!" she says sitting down on the floor.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What is it exactly?" I ask.

"A box," she says standing up and climbing back down the ladder.

I shake my head and follow after her.

* * *

><p>"Teddy!" she sings running into the room. "I got it for you!"<p>

He laughs. "So you found it."

"Obviously," she says pushing it into his hand. "Can I have the next clue now?"

"You sure are enthusiastic," he says reaching into his pocket and pulling out the next clue.

She takes is with a smile before walking back to me. Once we are in the hallway she reads:

"_Clue #3: I see you have talked to Teddy. The next clue is with a part veela._"

"These just keep getting easier!" she says walking towards the kitchen.

"Just you wait," I mutter following after her.

I walk into the kitchen and see her talking to Victoire. Vic whispers something in Serena's ear and Serena immediately starts shaking her head.

"You have to," I hear Vic say as I get closer.

"The boys and Teddy put you up to this didn't they?" she moans.

"If you mean Fred, Louis and Teddy," she says. "Then yes."

"What do you have to do?" I ask.

"You'll see," she groans leaving the kitchen.

She goes straight into my room and over to my dresser.

"What are you doing..." I ask warily.

"Taking a pair of your boxers," she says opening the top drawer and pawing through it.

"Why would she make you do that?" I exclaim running over and slamming the drawer shut.

Serena sighs. "She said Fred, Louis, and Teddy made her remember?"

"So?" I say blocking her from getting into my dresser.

"Oh come on James," she says rolling her eyes. "It's not as if I haven't seen boxers before."

"When have you ever seen boxers?" I ask, eyes widening.

She laughs. "You're such a pervert. I have like twenty male family members and three of my best friends are guys."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean you've seen my boxers before," I state.

"Yes I have," she says. "Now get out of the way." She pushes me out of the way and opens the drawer.

As I watch her go through my underwear, I wonder when she has ever seen them before. So I ask her.

"When you're home for the holidays, you wear your pants pretty low loser," she says, still looking. "And I've been in your dorm. And your rooms. You usually have them all over the place."

_That's true. The low pants isn't, but the rest is._

"Here they are!" she says pulling out a pair of boxers with quidditch hoops on them and the words '_I don't only score in quidditch._'

"Nice," she say reading the words.

I turn bright red. _Damn Weasley genes._

"You aren't bringing those to Vic are you?" I ask horrified. "How does she even know I have those!"

"She said you told Teddy about them one time," she says skipping out of them room.

"Serena!" I yell chasing after her. "You can't show anyone those!" I race down the stairs after her.

I grab her arm and spin her around. "You can show those to people!"

"I have to show Vic," she says rolling her eyes. "You can have them back after." She yanks her arm out of my hand and walks into the kitchen.

I groan and put my hands over my face. _Vic is probably going to show everyone! I don't need my parents seeing those! Or anyone actually!_

A couple minutes later Serena walks back out with said item and the next clue. "Come on ya man whore, lets get you and your precious underwear back upstairs before Rudolph shows up and takes you out for having a face redder than his nose," she says grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

I take the underwear from her and quickly put them back in my dresser. "You're a horrible person!" I say climbing onto my head and burying my face into my pillow.

"It's not my fault you have boxers flaunting your slutty ways."

"I'm not that kind of guy!" I exclaim, looking up at her.

"Well your underwear says otherwise," she points out.

"Well they're lying! I've never even-" I stop turning red again before burying my face back into my pillow.

"James you don't need to be embarrassed," she whispers.

"Every other guy my age has done it," I mumble into my pillow. "Of course it's embarrassing."

I hear her laugh softly. "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"How do you know?" I argue looking at her.

She smiles. "I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure. You're only sixteen James." She pushes a piece of hair out of my face.

I snort, but don't argue. She's right anyway.

"Do you want to hear the next clue?" she asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I already know what it says."

She gives me a look.

"Fine," I mumble sitting up.

She smiles.

"_Clue #4: You're so close, but so far! Go to the first place I showed you when I gave you your very first tour or the Burrow._"

"Easy," she smiles at me. She takes my hand and pulls me out to the garden.

She walks straight toward the bench in the center. She drops my hand and reaches underneath the bench. "Got it," she says straightening up.

I watch her as she opens the next clue. I walk over and read it over her shoulder. A piece of hair that has fallen out of her bun is in the way though so I reach out and tuck it behind her ear. She looks up and smiles at me before looking back at the clue.

_Clue #5: I'm guessing it didn't take you long at all to find this. Go to the place that the guys and us, (us and the guys?) had our first truth or dare game with firewhiskey._

She laughs. "As if you put that as a clue."

I smile. "It was a memorable day."

"It sure was," she smiles walking back through the garden and into the house.

She heads straight to the roof. There's a bit of a fenced in area at the top and a few protective spells so none of us would fall off. Dad and Aunt Angelina put them up there when Uncle George almost fell off.

She walks around the edge and finds the next clue tied to the fence.

"_Clue #6: This is the last clue._"

She looks up. "The last one? You made it seem like there was fifty!"

I shrug. "I may have run out of ideas. I'll work harder next time I promise."

"You better!" she mock glares before reading from the paper again.

"_Clue #6: This is the last clue. You must find an adult with an apparation license and have them take you to the very first place we saw each other._"

She groans. "Are you serious? I'll never figure out exactly where we first met!"

I shrug. "First place we saw each other," I correct her. "If I remember you can too."

She sighs. "Lets go talk to Teddy, he'll take me wherever I need to go," she says.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later she had it figured out. She had Teddy take us both to Diagon Alley. She finally remember seeing me outside of one of the jewelry shops there when we were buying our things for first year.<p>

We appeared right in front of the shop just like we asked. "When do you want me to come back?" asks Teddy.

"In like fifteen minutes," I say. He nods and disappears with a pop.

I look at Serena who is shivering. "I can't believe you forgot your cloak," I mutter taking mine off and putting it on her shoulders.

"No no," she says pushing me away. "You need it."

"Serena I have much warmer clothes on than you do," I say putting it on her. "Just wear it alright."

"Fine," she says pulling it closer to her.

"Here," I say pulling a small box out of my pocket.

She takes it with a small smile. She carefully takes off the bow and wrapping paper.

"You don't need to save the paper," I whisper, leaning forward. "Where's the fun in that?"

She sighs and rips of the paper off.

"Atta girl," I say laughing.

She throws the ball of paper at me which I catch and stick in my pocket. She sticks her tongue out at me before opening the box.

She lets out a small gasp. "It's beautiful James," she says lifting a charm bracelet out of the box.

There is only one little charm on it so far. It's a charm of a lion.

"It represents Gryffindor obviously," I say. "But it also represents when we first spoke to each other. We first met properly at our house table."

She laughs. "I can't believe you have this good of a memory."

I shrug. "Here let me help you put it on."

She hands me the bracelet, and holds out her arm. I carefully wrap it around her wrist and close the clasp. She jumps forward and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you," she whispers in my ear. "I love it."

I shiver. I'm pretty sure it doesn't have to do with the cold. "Your welcome."

"Ready to go?" asks Teddy. I look up and see him smirking.

"Yes," says Serena pulling back and taking his offered hand. I take his other hand and Diagon Alley quickly disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a pretty quick update huh? :) Aren't you proud!**

**I have a question for you. I'm doing the next chapter in Serena's POV and unless you ask I'm going to start where she gets the gift. If you send me a message or review I can start it from the beginning of the chapter or some other place. All you have to do is message or review.**

**Love you guys :) -Rena**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: OHMYGODIMSOSORRYOH. I have so many reasons I don't care if you don't want to hear them I'm telling you anyway.**

**So I know I told you all about the whole I have a show thing at my school and it's taking over my life. Well it honest to god did. The 9th I had a show at 7 and it ran until 10. I had two shows the 10th, one at 1 and one at 7. And after the last show everyone went to Red Robin (a restaurant) and we partied hard until midnight. Uh so. I had all this practicing all that week I didn't even get to do homework and I got in trouble in some classes. The next week I got my wisdom teeth out and let me tell you. It. Sucks. Ass. Excuse my language. But it did. So I just got back to school, but I had this big history project I had to do and I didn't even get like any sleep. UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhh. Okay. That's it. So. Yeah. The next one we'll be longer I swear. I'm so sorry oh my goodness.**

**Thank you to Cocoa291 for reviewing today and convincing me to update. I owe you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six<p>

**SPOV**

It took forever to figure out where I had first seen James. I honestly can't believe he remembered. I barely did. He had to give me so many hints.

We find Teddy and he apparates us to Diagon Alley. We land right in front of the shop. I peer through the window and see many beautiful pieces of jewelry. I hear a pop and turn away from the window to find that Teddy has left.

"I can't believe you forgot your cloak," James mutters, taking his off and putting it on my shoulders.

"No no," I say shoving him away. "You need it."

"Serena," he says exasperatedly. "I have much warmer clothes on than you do. Just wear it, alright?"

"Fine," I mutter, taking the cloak and wrapping it tightly around myself.

"Here," he says taking a small box out of his pants pocket.

I take and carefully start unwrapping the paper and taking off the bow.

"You don't need to save the paper. Where's the fun in that?" he whispers leaning closer to me.

I sigh and start tearing the paper off of the box.

"Atta girl," he laughs.

I chuck the ball of paper at his head, which he caught, the git. I stick my tongue out at him and open the box. Inside is a beautiful charm bracelet. It has a little lion hooked onto it. "It's beautiful James," I say, pulling it out of the box.

"It represents Gryffindor obviously, but it also represents when we first spoke to each other. We first met properly at our house table," he explains.

I laugh. "I can't believe you have this good of a memory."

He shrugs and tells me to let him put it on me.

I hand him it and stick out my arm. He closes the clasp and I let my right arm fall to my side before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear. "I love it."

I feel him shiver, but I'm sure it's because of the cold. "Your welcome."

"Ready to go?" asks Teddy. I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Yes," I say before taking his offered hand. James grabs his other hand and we quickly leave Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"Oof," I say, running into Al as I come out of the Potter's fireplace.<p>

"Careful," he says putting his hands on my arms to steady me. "You're always falling over you know that."

I step away from him and give him a shove. "Am not."

"I would argue with you, but I'm exhausted," he says heading towards the stairs. "See you in the morning!"

" 'Night!" I call after him. I turn back to the fireplace as James walks out of it.

We both walk up the stairs silently. "I'm so tired!" I mumble as we reach the top of the stairs.

"Me too," he yawns.

"Goodnight," I say tiredly, giving him a hug.

"Sleep tight," he mumbles kissing my forehead.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I whisper back smiling.

I turn around and head into my room. Then I turn back to James just as quickly. "Hey James?"

"Hmm?" he asks turning around.

"Can you unzip my dress please?"

He nods and walks over to me. He quickly unzips it before saying goodnight again and walking back to his room.

I open my door and step into my room. I close the door tightly behind me before slipping out of my dress and tights. I take care of my clothes, put on pjs and brush my hair and teeth before climbing into my bed and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of someone banging, loudly I might add, on my door.<p>

"WAKE UP!" they yell, slamming their fist against the door.

I roll over and pull the covers over my head.

"Serena!" The person comes barging into my room and runs over to my bed. "Get. Up!" They rip the blankets off of me. I shiver and bury my head under the pillow. I hear the person walk away, but all too soon they're back. They grab the pillow and try to pull it away, but I hold on tight.

"Leggo!" I moan, as the person drags me across the bed with the pillow. I open my eyes and see James. Of course.

Eventually he gets the pillow out of my grasp and starts hitting me with it. "Get. Up. Right. Now!" he shout, hitting me with the pillow with every word they say.

"Fine!" I shout standing up. "I'm up!" I sigh flopping back down onto my bed.

"I wouldn't say that was really up, but it will have to do," says James tossing my pillow to the head of the bed. He picks my blankets up off of the floor and drop them in a pile on the bed.

"Why did you wake me up at," I turn my head towards the clock. "Seven in the morning?" I moan.

" 'Cause it's Christmas!" he says happily.

"Yay," I say sarcastically, sitting up and waving my arms around.

"Don't be a party pooper Serena," says James, pulling me to my feet. "Lets go eat so we can open presents!"

"Fine," I grumble, allowing myself to be pulled from the room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen I find three more people that look as grumpy as I am. "James pull you out of bed too?" I ask sitting down next to Lily.

"Yes!" says Lily.

I nod. The only person happy besides James is Albus. Both boys are wolfing down their food like it might not be there five minutes from now.

"The food isn't going to disappear," I say, yawning.

"We 'ant tuh open 'r presen's!" James says, his mouth full of food.

"Gross," I say making a face at him.

He smiles so I can see the food in his mouth. "I would really like to slap you."

* * *

><p>An hour later we are in the living room around the tree. The previous hour had spent listening to Albus and James whine and moan and yell. On multiple occasions they tried to take our food before we were finished. They were more annoying than usual. It was terrible.<p>

Now however they were ripping into their presents enthusiastically while Lily and I actually looked at what we got. Christmas at the Potter's is... well they get me a lot of things and they really shouldn't. I'm not even family! So I voice my opinion after I open about ten boxes of wonderful, beautiful clothes, seven books, shoes, and... everything!

"You are part of the family!" says Ginny.

"Not really though," I say. "You always buy me things and I just...um..." All of them are staring at me funny. "What...?" I say blushing.

"You're family. Stop complaining," says Harry smiling slightly.

"Yeah okay..." I mutter. "Thank you though!" I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um. So. Review? But...you probably hate me. :(**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: heyyyyy. I'm back! So. The One Direction in this chapter... um...I may have a small obsession. but who doesn't? they are pretty spectacular. and I was listening to them when I wrote this. so. alright. read on lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

SPOV

After the Potter's had officially declared me their family, we brought all of our things up to our rooms.

Lily and Albus were walking down stairs to get more stuff as James and I were walking up the first time.

"You know," I say after Lily and Al passed. "You insinuated I was getting more presents from you and I haven't gotten them yet."

He laughs. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait."

"What why!" I moan as I push my door open with my foot.

"It's not possible to receive them any earlier!" he calls as he walks to his room.

I sigh and put my things away. I meet James as we are walking to get our last load of presents.

"Are you sure I can't them any earlier?" I ask.

"Yes I am sure," laughs James.

"Fineeeeeee." I scoop up the last of my presents and head up stairs.

* * *

><p>When we have all our presents in our rooms we put on the sweaters Grandma Molly made and get ready to go over to her house.<p>

I yank my sweater over my head before walking into the bathroom to wash my face and do my hair and make up. I pull my hair into a pony tail, wash my face then put on a little bit of make up before walking to James' room.

"Ready to go!" I ask knocking on his door.

"Yeah hang on!" he calls.

I run back to room and grab my bag. I meet him at the top of the stairs.

"You haven't given me my present yet Rena," says James.

"What makes you think I got you a present?" I smirk.

"After we went shopping you told me I couldn't have it yet remember?"

I laugh. "Of course I got you a present, but you can't have it until you give me my other presents."

"Serenaaaaaa," he whines. "I can't give you your presents until New Yeeeeears!"

"That sucks doesn't it," I say going ahead and running into the living room and charging into the fire place to go to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Once in the Burrow I ask around until I find out where Lily and Rose are. I quickly go up the stairs and walk down the hall to Ginny's old room. As I open the door music comes streaming out into the hallway.<p>

_Can we fall, one more time?_  
><em>Stop the tape and rewind Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade 'Cause there is nobody else It's gotta be you Only you It's got to be you Oh, Only you Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was You've almost had enough And your actions speak louder than words And you're about to break from all you've heard Don't be scared, I ain't going no where<em>

_I'll be here, by your side No more fears, no more crying But if you walk away I know I'll fade 'Cause there is nobody else It's gotta be you Only you It's got to be you Oh, Only you_

"One Direction?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah!" shouts Lily.

"Aren't they great?" sighs Rose.

"Attractive too!" says Roxy, walking in.

"True and true," I nod laughing.

_It's got to be you Oh, Only you_

The song ended. "Is it safe?" asks James peeking around the corner.

"Well no ones going to attack you if thats what you mean," I say as another song starts up.

The boys walk in and yell: "NOOOO!" as Liam from One Direction starts singing.

_It feels like we've been living in fast-foward Another moment passing by (U-up all night)_  
><em>The party's ending but it's now o-ur never Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)<em>

The girls and I sing along loudly.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake People going all the way, yeah all the way I'm still wide awake_

Al and Scorp walk in, shake their heads at the music, but sing along anyway.

"Come on James!" I say laughing. I grab his hands and make him dance and eventually he starts singing along. James, Louis, Fred, Al, and Scorp know the words because Lily, Rosie, and Roxy listen to them all the time. I do as well, but not nearly as much as they do.

_I wanna stay up all night_

I jump onto the bed with James and we jump around.

_And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling And don't let it go Cause we got the floor now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you_

Everyone points at someone different and we collapse into giggles, making it hard to continue singing.

_Up all night Like this, all night (hey)_  
><em>Up all night Like this, all night (hey)<em>  
><em>Up all night<em>

_Don't even care about the table breaking We only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)_  
><em>I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night)<em>

Louis and Fred link arms and start skipping in circles and then they split and Louis takes Scorp's arm and Fred, Al's. The girls keep jumping around in circles.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake People going all the way, yeah all the way I'm still wide awake_

I try to jump and do a split, but end up kicking James and we collapse onto the bed laughing, tears streaming down our cheeks.

_I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling And don't let it go Cause we got the floor now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you_

_Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night_

James and I eventually stand back up and I don't attempt splits in midair anymore.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay (We're gonna want to stay up all night)_  
><em>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake (We're gonna want to stay up all night)<em>  
><em>Up all night, up all night (We're gonna want to stay up all night)<em>

_I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling And don't let it go Cause we got the floor now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you_

_Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night Like this, all night, hey_

"UP ALL NIGHT!" we shout as the song ends.

As we all fall over with laughter we hear a shout telling us to come eat lunch. We try to get up, but end up falling over.

It takes about fifteen minutes for us to stop laughing and by then Ginny and Angelina had called us about five more times.

We stagger down the stairs to lunch wiping tears of laughter from our eyes.

* * *

><p>"My stomach hurts!" moans Louis, as we collapse on the bed in Ginny's old room.<p>

"I think mine's going to explode!" I clutch my stomach.

"We ate too much!" whines James.

"Way too much!" agrees Roxy.

"I don't know how we made it up the stairs!" cries Fred.

"I don't even remember the walk up the stairs!" groans Scorp.

"I'll never eat that much food ever again!" moans Al.

"You know we will, even if we say we won't," says Lily, her arms wrapped around waist.

"Can't... move," says Rose from the floor in the doorway.

"I feel like I ate a cow!" I lie down between James and Louis on the bed. "Or like five cows!"

"I think I ate a hippo!" says Fred, trying to top me.

"Or like, a hippo, a cow, and a giraffe!" says Louis.

"I ate seven elephants!" chimes in Lily.

"Well you know what?" I ask. "I ate five cows, a hippo, a giraffe, seven elephants, and a giant whale. Beat that."

No one could beat that.

Eventually we stop complaining and moving. We just lie there and eventually fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't finish until late. Then I was going to update earlier, but fanfiction doesn't load at my school so whatever whatever. I also am a quarter of the way through the next chapter! Booyah! **

**So tomorrow I am taking the SAT's. For those of you who don't live in the usa on the east coast areaish they are a _super_ important test so wish me luck! Oh and of course enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

**JPOV**

I roll over and stretch before sitting up and looking around. Everyone else was still asleep. We had eaten way too much food and just collapsed. I look next to me and see Serena lying on the bed, her legs over Louis' stomach and her hair splayed out around her head. I pick up a strand of her hair a twirl it around before letting it fall back onto the bed.

I sigh and stretch again before lying back down next to her. I lay on my side and fiddle with her hair some more. I think about the Christmas dance we had had and how she beautiful she looked in her dress. Then I remember about Bones and how she spent most of her time at the dance with him and how she didn't spend any time with me. Well, that was my fault, I didn't exactly stick around. I drop a piece of Serena's hair because she shifted and it startled me. She sighs and goes back to sleeping. I blow some of my hair out of my eyes start playing with her hair again. _It's getting rather long, she'll probably cut it soon_, I think to myself.

I drop her hair and turn so I'm lying on my back. Above me is a Holyhead Harpies poster. I watch as the team flies around the pitch. _I'm so stupid._ The girls turn and wave before going around the pitch again. _I should've just told her. She's probably gonna date Bones when we get back to school._ I frown. _I don't think they've talked to each other all break actually...she hasn't gotten any letters anyway so maybe it was nothing..._ I sigh. _He's probably just on vacation somewhere and can't write. Serena wouldn't just kiss someone and then ignore them._

I look up when I hear a soft knock on the door. It opens a bit and Teddy peeks in. He smiles. "Tired much?" he asks quietly, looking around.

I sit up and shrug. He nods his head towards the hallway and I follow him out. I shut the door quietly before walking down the hall after him.

"How long have they been asleep?" he asks sliding to the floor.

"I dunno what time is it?" I sit down next to him and pull my knees up to my chest.

"It's almost eight."

"Well they've been asleep for a little under two hours."

He laughs. "I'm guessing Serena and Lily are sleeping because you and Al woke them up and like three in the morning?"

"No!" I protest. "We didn't wake them up until seven."

"Oooo, a little later than last year!" he laughs. "You're getting better!"

I try to glare at him, but end up laughing.

"So," says Teddy once we've calmed down. "Hows things?"

"Fine I s'pose," I shrug, leaning my head against the wall.

"Have you told her?" he asks looking over at me.

I sigh. "No."

"You should tell her mate," he says.

"I know I should, but well..."

"What?"

I pause for a moment before telling him about what's happened this year. I tell him everything. From falling asleep in the common room, to the marshmallow incident and green hair, to Serena and I not talking, to being friends again and all the way up to the Christmas dance. When I mention how she kissed Bones, Teddy frowns.

"She kissed him?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"She kissed him?"

"Yes Teddy!" I say, exasperated.

"I'm just checking," he sighs. "I don't know what to tell you James." He leans his head against the wall. "If you don't tell her you'll lose her."

"I know," I say frustratedly, running a hand through my hair. "I just want her to be happy and if she's happy with him then well..." I sigh and stand up. "I'm gonna go wake them up so we can go."

"Okay." Teddy stands up and brushes off his pants. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah," I nod. "It will."

* * *

><p>"Serena. Serena, love get up!"<p>

She moan and roll over. "Never."

"Never ever!" I ask, chuckling quietly. "Come on love!"

_Woah. When did I start calling her love?_ I shake my head. "Serena! Come on! Everyone else has flooed home! I let you sleep half an hour longer than everyone else."

She rolls over onto her back. Her nose is crinkled and her eyes are closed. She lifts her arms up and says: "Carry me."

I laugh. "I don't think I can floo home while carrying you!"

"Carry me!" she says again waving her arms around.

I laugh. _I can't say no to her._ "Alright come on." I lean over and she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Don't forget my backpack," she says into my neck.

"Al took it to the house no worries," I say stroking her hair and carrying her down the stairs.

"Bye dears!" says Grandma Molly when we get into the living room.

"Bye!" I say, giving her and Grandpa a one armed hug.

"Bye," murmurs Serena.

"Bye Serena," they laugh.

I grab some floo powder off the mantel and floo home.

I stumble out of the fireplace. "That wasn't too bad now was it?" she asks.

"No I guess not," I mumble carrying her up to her room.

I set her on the bed and she falls backwards arms spread out. "I'm so tired!" she moans.

"Which is why I had to carry you here," I reply.

"Yep."

"I should go."

"Probably."

"Its late."

"Yeah."

"Everyone else is in bed."

"Most likely."

"Okay, so I'll just go," I say pointing to the door.

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night."

I'm almost to the door when Serena speaks.

"You could stay...if you want," she says softly. "We haven't hung out just the two of us in forever."

I turn around and smile slightly. "Okay. I'm just going to change."

"Okay," she nods.

I walk over to my room and walk straight to my closet. I pull out a pair of pj bottoms and t-shirt before quickly putting them on.

_The whole before she asked be to stay was weird. It was like...awkward. It's never awkward for us._ I walk into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush. _I'm glad she asked me to stay though._ I bite my lip as I put the toothpaste onto the toothbrush. _I wonder if there's a specific reason she wanted me to stay or does she really just miss me? I mean I'm right here. We've been living in the same building since September. Well not the same building, the places change, but we're still together._ I put my toothbrush back and walk to Serena's room.

I knock on the door softly and I hear her say come in. I push it open and shut it softly behind me. Serena is curled up on her bed. The good news is she actually got up and changed. The bad news is she looked like she's crying.

"Serena!" I say startled. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah," she says wiping her eyes.

"Why?" I ask as she sits up and leans against the headboard. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"It's stupid," she laughs.

"Tell me," I urge.

"I dunno I..." she laughs. "I was just thinking about how we don't have nearly as much fun as we used to. We've been so busy with school work. We only really hang out at parties and stuff." A few more tears escape and I quickly wipe them away. "And well, next year is supposed to be so much harder and what if Louis or I become a head? Or like both of us? With NEWTS we'll already have less time to be together. And then it's our last year! We graduate! I'm going to miss everyone so much!" Tears are streaming steadily down her face now. "What if we don't stay in touch?"

"Oh Serena..." I sigh. "That will never happen. We'll make time to be together. We'll all skip class if we have to! And if you become heads well we'll have a common room all to ourselves to hang out in! We'll have study sessions for NEWTS! Yes its our last year and we'll do it together. You'll see everyone I promise. We won't just stop staying in contact with our other friends. And as for the six of us. We will never ever not be together. We just can't. We don't work without each other Serena. I don't think I could handle it if I lost you..."

She gives me a weird look.

"Or any of you. Ever. I need you guys," I say quickly. _Nice one. Almost blew it._

"Thank you," she murmurs, wiping tears away.

"Anytime," I smile.

"I just..." she sighs. "I dunno, it was completely random I was just looking at the pictures I hung and up and..." She sighs again. "Well anyway I feel loads better now."

"I'm glad," I smile before kissing the top of her head. "It'll be fine. We will rule the school!"

She tries not to laugh she really does. I laugh along with her.

Our laughter slows and we crawl beneath the blankets and fall asleep quickly. Her head lying on my chest and my arms around her.

* * *

><p>"James!"<p>

I roll over and rub my eyes. "What?" I ask sleepily.

"What are you doing in Serena's bed!"

_Shite._ "Oh um well..."

Serena stands up. "It's my fault. Everyone was in bed and I wanted to hang out with James because I didn't want to sleep and then we ended up falling asleep."

I bite my lip and wait for my mothers answer.

She sighs. "Okay, but I mean you need to be safe alright because-"

"MOM!" I yell completely mortified. "Serena and I aren't-"

"We aren't-," Serena says her face bright red.

"We don't-" I say trying to explain.

"We didn't have sex..." says Serena who looks like she's about to cry from embarrassment.

I nod. "Right, we aren't dating or doing anything."

"Well alright, but still." She turns and walks from the room.

"Oh. My. Merlin," I say staring at the place my mother was just standing. "I cannot _believe_ that just happened."

"I..." I look over and she shakes her head. "I can't...I've lost the ability to even... Why?"

I laugh even though I'm still embarrassed. "We should probably get dressed."

"No word of this to anyone understood?" she asks.

"Agreed." I nod.

* * *

><p>Later that day Serena and I are over it for the most part. We don't mention it and we act like it never happen. Even though it did.<p>

We're lounging around upstairs.

"You know what we should do," says Serena, who's laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" I ask from my position next to her.

"We should build a fort." She sits up. "We could build it on this whole landing and get Al and Lils to help because without their blankets we'll never have enough."

I laugh. "Sounds awesome."

"Alright you get our blankets and I'll go find them." She jumps up and runs down the stairs.

I get up and head over to my room. I pull all the blankets off of my bed and drop them into the hallway. Then I go back into my room and into the closet. From there I get about seven more blankets. Once I add those to the pile I walk over to Rena's room. I pull all the blankets from her bed as well and then from her closet. There's five blankets in there. When I take the blankets from the closet and toss them into the hall next to the others I hear a thump. A thump blankets normally wouldn't make.

I frown. _What would she hide in a pile of blankets?_ Glancing around the landing I make sure she isn't near by before I dig through the blankets, looking for the source of noise. I pull out-

An album.

I frown. _Why would she hide an album?_ I flip it open and see me. Well not just me, but Louis, Katherine, Mandi and Fred as well. I flip though a few more pages. I've never seen these pictures before. There was some from when the guys and I were by the lake at like midnight swimming. First of all I thought we were very discreet. Second of all why hadn't she told us she was there? And third of all...these pictures she had taken...all of them were amazing! I didn't know she could do this!

I flip through faster anxious to see them all before she came back upstairs. There was so many! She had pictures of us all asleep at the beginning of the year in the Room of Requirement. She had our fort we had made when we were in third year. Then later it had Fred, Louis and I sleeping in it.

"James! I got them to help!" I hear her call.

I quickly shut the book and hide it back in her closet. I come out of her room with the last blanket just as they reach the top step.

"Oh good you actually got the blankets," she says as Al and Lily head to their rooms to get blankets.

I nod and she starts pawing through them. _I definitely need to ask her about those pictures. Why hadn't she told us she took them and why hadn't she told us she was a good photographer?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And end chapter. Did you like it? Oh and Cocoa291? If you're reading this do you have an account? Why are you talking to me anonymously? :(**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow omg! Shortest amount of time between updates! Yeah! One of the reasons I updated was because I picked people who remind me of the characters! I'm putting links to them on my profile after I post this if you want to see! Let me know what you think or if you have any other characters you want to see! I think I got them all though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

**SPOV**

"WE ARE DONE!" I shout loudly.

"I request the highest of fives!" shouts James.

"Request accepted!" I reply, jumping to reach his hand.

"Lets go inside!" says Lily happily.

"Me first!" I yell, diving through the doorway we had created.

"Right behind you!" James dives in after me.

I crawl through the various tunnels and little rooms we had made. "Wow," I say looking around. "I hadn't realised we put so much effort into this."

"We should sleep in it!" says Al.

I look over at James and I see him blush a little. After the incident this morning we are all definitely sleeping in different rooms if we are going to be in this fort.

"Yeah," I agree. "We can all have our own room and everything."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

><p>I'm sleeping in the fort when the ceiling of it collapses on me.<p>

"Ahhhh!" I cry. "I'm being attacked by my ceiling!"

I get my head out from underneath it and see James looking at me from the entrance of my little room.

"That could be a problem," he laughs.

"My room fell apart!" I pout. "Whatever shall I do?"

James shrugs. "We can put it back up or you can just sleep like that."

"It takes too much effort to fix!"

"Then sleep in it!" says James.

"I don't want to! I'll just go find another room or go back to my actual bedroom." I grab my pillow and start crawling around. "You know what. I'm going to sleep in the hallway." I plop my pillow down and lay down.

"You could sleep in the room I have," he says. "I have an air mattress."

"How come you got an air mattress!" I exclaim.

He shrugs.

"Well then I'm going to your room!"

We crawl quickly through the hallways until we get to his part of the fort. I shove his pillow to one side and I lay down on the other. He climbs on behind me and we fall asleep. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

It's New Years Eve! I finally get my present from Serena! Not that I'm excited or anything.

It's afternoon and we are all getting ready for the party my parents host every New Years Eve. It's slightly formal so we have to wear nice clothes. I put on a white button down and pair of black skinny jeans. I walk into the bathroom and attempt to tame my hair. It works a little.

I walk over Al's room. "Hey Al!" I call knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" he asks opening the door.

"I need the present I hid from Serena," I say stepping through the doorway.

He nods and pulls it out of the closet. "Here."

"Thanks lil bro!" I smile.

He shrugs. "It's not big deal. Now go I have to get dressed!"

" 'Kay," I say, slipping the present into my pocket. I can't wait to give it to her. Along with her other present.

I just close Al's door behind me when I see Serena walk out of her room. She has a simple white, strapless dress on. There's little gold stripes lining the top and she has little rose earrings on. Her long brown hair is curled perfectly and her bangs are pulled back with a bobby pin.

"How do I look?" she asks shyly spinning in a circle.

I open my mouth and close it. Then I open it again and say: "You look absolutely gorgeous."

She blushes. "Thanks."

I smile.

"When are the others getting here?" she asks running her hand along the railing.

"Soon," I answer, walking over to her.

She nods.

We stand there waiting for our friends when Lily comes out of her room.

"Oh Serena you look so pretty!" she says running over.

"Thank you!" she pulls Lily into a hug. "You look so amazing Lily!"

Lily laughs. "Oh I know!" she poses and they giggle.

"Hey guys!"

I look down and see Fred, Kat, Lou and Mandi walking up the stairs.

"You guys look awesome!" Lily and Serena say happily.

"You too!" the others say.

Everyone says hello, shares hugs, and a few laughs.

"You guys can come down now!" shouts Mum.

"Okay!" Al yells back as we all head down.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I sigh leaning against the wall near the refreshments table. The party has been going on since sevenish and now it's eight. I'm already so tired! I have to talk to everyone. Not only the Weasley family and friends are here. Neighbors, co-workers and multiple other wizarding families are here. I've already seen about half of my year hear.

"Hello," says a deep voice in my ear.

I jump and whirl around. It's just James. "You scared me," I giggle, slapping his arm.

He laughs.

_Wait. I what now? I giggled? I don't giggle at things James says or does. No. I absolutely did not giggle like a little school girl._

"What do you want?" I ask, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"I would like to dance!" says James, offering me his hand with a flourish.

I shake my head, set down my drink and take his hand.

He whisks me on to the dance floor where we waltz to some song that I don't nor will I ever know the name of. His parents had taught us, Katherine, Fred, Mandi and Louis when we third years. It was an interesting experience.

_*Flashback*_

_"It's like this!" says Ginny as her and Harry demonstrate the dance again._

_"I'm trying!" I pout. "James keeps stepping on my feet!"_

_"Do not!" he protests._

_"Yes you do!" I point to my shoes. "Look at my shoes! They're covered in dirt!"_

_"It's not my fault you keep putting your shoes where my feet are supposed to be!" he yells back._

_"I'm putting them where Aunt Ginny tells me to! You are putting your feet where they don't belong!" I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him._

_"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" he yells at me._

_"I am not!" I say, tears starting to fall. The others have stopped dancing and are watching us._

_"Yes you are! You can't do anything right!" he yells._

_"Jerk!" I yell. I run out of the room tears streaming down my face._

_*End Flashback*_

"Serena?" asks James pulling me off the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I shake my head and laugh softly. "I was just thinking about when we learned to dance."

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright James. It was forever ago forget it." I wave my hand.

"I remember that," says Louis as he and the others walk up. "You made her cry."

"That's right!" laughs Mandi. "She wouldn't talk to you for a week."

"Yeah and I had to dance with him because she refused to," Kat chimes in. "You really were an awful dancer James."

"Gee thanks," he says sarcastically while we laugh.

"Anytime," she smiles.

A faster song comes on and we all go out to the dance floor to dance the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the flashback? I dunno I liked writing it. Maybe I'll make a story that just has random flashbacks in it sometime.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm awesome aren't I? I've had so much spare time! I hadn't realised how much I missed writing. Anyway. The next chapter's almost done! It'll probably be up in a couple days! Love ya! xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**SPOV**

It's five minutes until midnight and Katherine, Mandi, Rose, Lily, and Roxy are pulling me outside eagerly.

"Slow down!" I protest. "We have five minutes!"

"We need to get good seats for the fireworks!" they yell back, pulling me faster.

I laugh and groan at the same time. "So enthusiastic!"

We end up at the front of the crowd with James, Louis, Fred, Al, Scorp, and Hugo.

We all start talking and laughing happily. Before we know it we hear people counting down.

"TEN!"

My friends and I shout with everyone. Smiles plastered on our faces.

"NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN!"

The crowd gets louder.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR!"

Scorp pulls a laughing Rose forward and spins her around in front of everyone.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

Fireworks explode as Scorpius leans forward and kisses Rose passionately right there in front of everyone.

"AWWW!" we cheer laughing.

James nudges me. I look over at him and he points to Ron. He's standing there looking livid, but he isn't stopping them.

James leans over. "Scorp asked him and Aunt Hermione about this earlier," he whispers.

"He did?" I ask looking over at them and I notice Hermione beaming.

"Yeah, she was absolutely thrilled. Couldn't believe it took him so long."

I laugh. "As if."

"Look," James whispers pointing at the sky.

I look up just as the next firework goes off.

It's my face.

As a firework.

What.

"That's my present?" I ask staring at the sky in awe as the firework disappears.

"One of them yes," he chuckles.

"How did you do that?" I ask as it disappears.

He shrugs. "Uncle George helped me."

"That is so cool!" I turn to him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he beams. "Time for your next present!"

* * *

><p>We end up in the attic. Our favorite place when we were little. It was like a club house. It has all kinds of crazy stuff. Mini slides, swings, coloring books, toys, blankets, books. We all used to have sleepovers up here.<p>

"Wow I haven't been here in forever," I say looking around. "It hasn't changed much." I walk over to one of the slides and slide down. "Wheeee!" I say putting my hands in the air.

James laughs. "Come here or you won't get your present!" He pats the spot next to him on the sofa.

I should mention everything in here is kid sized. Including the couch. It was more like an oversized chair.

I sit down next to him and then realise his gift is in my room. "Uh, hang on I need to get your present!" I quickly run to my room before coming back and sitting in the spot I had previously vacated. "Okay. You first because I've already gotten two presents from you!"

"Fine!" he says taking the box from my lap. He eagerly unwraps it. "This is a pretty big box."

I shrug in response.

He opens the box and looks inside. "There's five boxes in here!"

I nod. "Yeah. Five presents equals five boxes."

He opens the biggest one first and pulls out a pair of converse. He gives me a look.

"James..." I say slowly. "You're converse have holes all over them. You need a new pair."

"Yeah I know, but I mean the others have drawings and stuff on them. They're meaningful."

I walk over to one of the desks and grab a red sharpie. I quickly walk back over and grab the right shoe. I draw a little star and sign my name on the toe. "Here," I say handing it to him.

He smiles. "What about the other one?" He holds it up with a sad face. "It feels left out."

I laugh and take it. I draw a little heart on this one and sign my name again. "There."

"Thank you." He puts the shoes down and pulls out the next present. Clearly going by biggest to smallest.

He opens the next one slowly.

"Come on James! We aren't saving the freaking paper!"

He laughs and rips it open. "Wow..." he whispers. In his hands is a quaffle signed by Puddlemere United. "This...this is perfect thank you so much!" He leans forward and pulls me into a one armed hug. It's kind of hard to give hugs when holding a quaffle.

"No problem," I blush.

"This is so cool!" he exclaims.

"There's more you know!"

"Right!" he says, pulling away. "I don't know how they can live up to this one though!"

"You'll see."

Next he pulls out a Puddlemere sweatshirt.

"As an apology for stealing yours," I smile.

He laughs. "I let you have it though. It wasn't that big of a deal!"

"You certainly acted like it was!"

He smiles and shrugs before ripping open the next one. "Chocolate yes!"

Then he opens the last one.

"Do you like it?" I ask hesitantly.

He just sits there staring at it.

"If you don't want them I can-oopmh."

James envelops me in a hug. "No way! Serena how did you get these? This is the best present I've ever gotten. And here I was thinking it couldn't get better than the quaffle."

I smile against his chest. "I knew you'd like them. I wouldn't return them. If you didn't want them I'd just have to use them!"

"No. No. No."

He pulls away. "How? How did you get Puddlemere tickets? I don't even care. You got me quidditch tickets!" He pulls me into another hug. "This beats what I got you by a mile!"

"No, it doesn't!" I say pulling back. "I love the bracelet. I haven't had it that long, but I only take it off to shower! The fireworks were so amazing James!"

"I'm glad you like them." He smiles.

"Oh...and I could only get two tickets so you can only bring one person. I was going to get them for the six of us, but they're kind of expensive so I figured two was enough. You could take Fred or Lou-"

"I'm taking you of course!" he says looking shocked. "Why wouldn't I take you? You bought them for me."

"I bought them so you could go with whoever you wanted. You don't have to bring me James."

"I want to," he says. "Consider this ticket-" he holds up one of them. "Yours!" he puts them with the rest of his presents before handing me my present.

"It's a backpack!" I exclaim, pulling it out. "A really cute one!"

He laughs. "There's no reason to be so excited about the backpack. There's stuff in it."

"Oh," I laugh. "The bag is still really cute though." It has navy blue and white stripes. It's one of those bags with the flap on top instead of zippers.

I open it and pull out a little box with a bow. I open it and find a ring with a bow on it. I slip it on my finger smiling, before pulling out another box. In this one is a necklace with a little quaffle on it. "Looks like we both ended up with quaffles! Help me would you?" I ask handing him the necklace. He gets up and walks behind me. He clasps it behind my neck and pulls my hair over it, then comes and sits down again.

"Perfect," he says smiling. "There's more."

"More!" I ask wide eyed. "James you've already given me so much!"

He shrugs. "It's just a bunch of little things I thought you'd like."

I shake my head before reaching in the bag again. This time I pull out a pair of gold laces.

"For your converse."

I smile and pull out a bottle of gold nail polish. My eyebrows knit together and I look at James.

"They matched the shoe laces."

"Only you..." I mumble.

I pull out a few Reese's chocolate bars, burts' bees chapstick, and _Looking For Alaska._

"Thanks so much Jamie." I slide everything into the bag and hug him again.

"One last thing." He disappears behind the couch and pops back up wearing a pair of red ray ban sunglasses. In his hand is another red pair. "We now have matching sunglasses!"

I laugh and put them on, sticking out my tongue and putting my hand in the air. "We look fabulous!"

We laugh and go put our stuff in our rooms before heading back downstairs, sunglasses and all.

* * *

><p>I sigh. "It feels so nice to be going back!"<p>

We are on our way back to Hogwarts! In our compartment is the usual group along with Al, Rose, and Scorp.

Scorp and Rose are together now. They are so freaking adorable. Right now they are sitting together on the floor by the windows. Her legs are across his lap and he's playing with her fingers.

Fred, Louis and Mandi are sitting across from Katherine, Al and I. James is sitting on the floor, his back against my legs.

"Yeah," sighs Katherine from her place by the window.

I look over at Al, who is on my other side and see that he is asleep. "That didn't take him long."

James leans back and looks at Al. "He must have been pretty tired."

"Well, spending more than a few hours with your family is exhausting," I point out.

"True," he looks back down.

Rose was now leaning on Scorp's shoulder and she was fast asleep. He was heading that way as well. Louis, Fred and Mandi all had their eyes closed. Mandi's head was on Fred's shoulder and Louis on hers. Fred's head was resting on her head. I look back at Katherine and see her with her head against the window, eyes closed. Only Al and Rose were asleep, but the rest would be soon.

I pull _Looking For Alaska_ out of my bag and open it. On the inside cover were the words: _Happy Christmas Rena. Love, James._ I smile and flip to the first page.

About an hour later I look up and everyone is asleep. Well, I don't know if James is awake because I can't see his face. I lean over and my hair falls in his face. "James!" I whisper, shaking my head so my hair tickles his face. "Are you awake?"

He reaches behind him and grabs my face. He tilts his head back so he can look me in the eyes. "Stop. Tickling. My. Face."

"Sorry," I say sarcastically.

"You are not sorry!" He pouts. "You said it sarcastically."

I stick my tongue out and it almost touches his forehead, that's how close we are.

We just sit there looking at each other. I jerk into a sitting position. "Let's go to another compartment so we don't wake the others," I whisper.

His hands fall back to his side and he stands. I set my book down and follow him out of the compartment and down the corridor. We walk until we find and empty compartment. We sit on the same side. My back is against the window and my legs are across his lap.

We sit there quietly for a while. The only noise coming from James, who's pretending he's playing the drums with my legs as the drum set.

I lean against the back of the seat and close my eyes. I listen to James play his fake drums.

"Serena?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

The drumming stops. "Have you...have you talked to Bo- er Justin since the holidays started?"

I open my eyes. He's looking at his hands. "No."

The drumming starts again. "Why not?"

"He's in Florida. He has family down there." I watch James hands as his drumming gets faster.

"Oh," he replies. "Uh cool."

I think for a second. _James hasn't had a girlfriend since the beginning of fifth year... I can't believe I didn't realise! He had like ten girlfriends the year before and three or four fifth year and he just...stopped._

I decide to voice my thoughts. "James?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You haven't...I mean why haven't you had any girlfriends?" I ask tentatively.

He stops drumming. "I've had girlfriends."

"I know. I meant..." I sigh. "You haven't had any since the beginning of fifth year. You used to have one all the time."

He shrugs. "I dunno. Been busy I s'pose."

I frown. "No, you haven't. I mean OWLs were bad, but other than that..."

"Why does it matter?" he asks frustratedly. He looks up. "Why do you care anyway? You didn't care when I first stopped!"

"Because you're my best friend!" I snap. "Why wouldn't I care? That's what best friends do, they care!"

I glare at him and he glares back.

I sigh, anger gone. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I haven't been very good at keeping track of your life unless it has to do with me." I look back at him.

His eyes soften. "Hey, it's alright. I don't expect you to."

"You pay attention to everything that happens in my life! Right down to when I came back to school with that scar on my knee from camp."

He laughs softly. "It was kinda hard to miss, Rena."

"That's not the point, James."

He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're a great friend Serena. Stop worrying."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya?**

**I know some of you were expecting them to kiss or something. I thought about it, but I kind of have this idea. I also feel like though it won't happen for a long time. I don't know what to do. I think I'm just going to go with it. I mean you guys won't have mental breakdowns if they don't get together asap will you? I hope not. Love ya! xx  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi. Another Chapter. Love you! xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One<p>

**JPOV**

It's ten minutes to midnight and I can't find Serena anywhere. I don't want her to miss her present. I spin around, looking for a familiar head of brown hair.

"JAMES!" yells Louis. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Quit. It. She'll be here don't worry."

"I just don't want her to miss her present!" I reply, looking over his shoulder.

He shakes his head and turns to talk to Freddie.

I start spinning again and see her being pulled through the crowd by the girls. I smile and turn back to the front.

"Hey," she says bumping her hip against mine.

"Hey," I smile.

We all talk and laugh until we hear the familiar shouts of the countdown.

"TEN!" We shout, laughter flying through the air.

"NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN!"

We get louder. I look over at Serena as she watches the sky intently.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR!"

She looks down as Scorp spins Rose around the lawn.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

She pumps her fist in the air, a huge smile on her face as she watches Scorp kiss Rose.

The colors of the fireworks are on seen on her dress. She yells 'Aww' with the other girls at Scorpius and Rose.

I bump my shoulder against hers and point to Rose's parents. "Scorp asked Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about this earlier," I whisper in her ear.

"He did?" She ask looking over at them.

"Yeah, she was absolutely thrilled. Couldn't believe it took him so long."

She laughs her pretty laugh. "As if."

"Look," I whisper pointing at the sky enthusiastically.

She looks up just as it appears. Her face lights up immediately. "That's my present?" she asks watching the firework start to disappear.

"One of them yes," I laugh looking up in time to see her face fade completely from the sky.

"How did you do that?"

"Uncle George helped me," I shrug.

"That is so cool!" she says happily, turning to look at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Time for your next present!"

* * *

><p>I lead her up to the attic. Our childhood hang out.<p>

"Wow I haven't been here in forever," she says spinning around. "It hasn't changed much." As I sit on the couch she walks over to one of the slides and slides down. "Wheeee!" she cries, throwing her hands in the air.

I laugh. "Come here or you won't get your present!" I call, patting the spot next to me on the sofa.

She sits down and realises she left my present in her room. She jumps up and runs to get it.

"Okay. You first because I've already gotten two presents from you!" she says.

"Fine!" I take the box from her and unwrap it quickly. "This is a pretty big box," I state.

She shrugs.

I open the box and look inside. "There's five boxes in here!"

"Yeah. Five presents equals five boxes."

I open the biggest one first and pull out a pair of converse. Of course. I give her a look.

"James... You're converse have holes all over them. You need a new pair."

"Yeah I know, but I mean the others have drawings and stuff on them. They're meaningful." My other right converse has cute little drawings and little notes from Serena on it. The left one has drawings and notes from the others.

She gets up and walks over to one of the desks to grab a red sharpie. She comes back and steals the right shoe from me. When she gives it back I see that she has drawn a star and signed it.

I smile. "What about the other one? It feels left out," I say making a puppy dog face.

She takes it, draws on it, then hands it back. My eyes immediately find the heart she has drawn. If only she knew. "Thank you."

I open the next present slower than the first.

"Come on James! We aren't saving the freaking paper!"

I laugh as I rip the paper away. "Wow..." I say softly. In my hands is a quaffle signed by Puddlemere United. "This...this is perfect thank you so much!" I pull her into a one armed hug.

"No problem."

"This is so cool!"

"There's more you know!"

"Right! I don't know how they can live up to this one though!" I pull away and start on the next present.

"You'll see."

I pull out a Puddlemere sweatshirt. Almost the exact same as the one I gave her at the beginning of the year.

"As an apology for stealing yours," she smiles.

"I let you have it though. It wasn't that big of a deal!" I protest.

"You certainly acted like it was!"

I shrug and start on the next one. "Chocolate yes!"

Then there's only one left. I open it happily, thinking it can't get much better than this.

My mouth falls open.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

I stare at it some more.

_She got me Puddlemere tickets._

"If you don't want them I can-oopmh."

I pull her into a hug again. _I'm never letting go! Not after she gave me the best present ever! And she smells good as well._ "No way! Serena how did you get these? This is the best present I've ever gotten. And here I was thinking it couldn't get better than the quaffle." It really is one of the bests presents ever.

"I knew you'd like them. I wouldn't return them. If you didn't want them I'd just have to use them!"

"No. No. No," I say quickly.

I pull away. "How? How did you get Puddlemere tickets? I don't even care. You got me quidditch tickets!" I pull her back into a hug. "This beats what I got you by a mile!"

"No it doesn't!" She says pulling back. "I love the bracelet. I haven't had it that long, but I only take it off to shower! The fireworks were so amazing James!"

"I'm glad you like them," I say, smiling shyly.

"Oh...and I could only get two tickets so you can only bring one person. I was going to get them for the six of us, but they're kind of expensive so I figured two was enough. You could take Fred or Lou-"

"I'm taking you of course! Why wouldn't I take you? You bought them for me."

"I bought them so you could go with whoever you wanted. You don't have to bring me James."

"I want to." I cross my arms. "Consider this ticket-" I holds up one of them. "Yours!" I put them with my other presents, then hand her hers.

"It's a backpack! A really cute one!"

I laugh. "There's no reason to be so excited about the backpack. There's stuff in it." I shake my head. Excited about a bag.

"Oh. The bag is still really cute though."

She opens it and pulls out a little box with a bow. Inside is a ring with a bow that she slips onto her finger, before pulling out another box. In this one is a necklace with a little quaffle on it. "Looks like we both ended up with quaffles! Help me would you?" She asks handing me the necklace. I take it and get up and walk behind her. I clasp it behind her neck and pull her hair over it, my face being practically taken over by my smile before sitting down.

"Perfect! There's more," I add.

"More!" She asks, her eyes getting wide. "James you've already given me so much!"

"It's just a bunch of little things I thought you'd like." I didn't mention how the boys helped me pick out some of it.

She pulls out a pair of gold laces.

"For your converse."

She pulls out a bottle of gold nail polish and gives me a weird look.

"They matched the shoe laces," I laugh.

"Only you..."

After that comes the Reese's chocolate bars, the burts' bees chapstick, and _Looking For Alaska._

"Thanks so much Jamie." She slides everything into the bag and gives me a hug.

"One last thing." I jump up and run behind the couch. I crouch down and put on a pair of red sunglasses before popping back up with hers in my hand. "We now have matching sunglasses!"

She puts them on laughing. She sticks out her tongue and pumps her fist into the air. "We look fabulous!"

We grab our stuff, put it in our rooms and run down stairs, glasses still on.

* * *

><p>"It feels so nice to be going back!" I hear Serena say from behind me.<p>

We're sitting in a compartment on our way back to school. Serena, Louis, Mandi, Fred, Al, Scorp, Katherine, Rose and I are sharing a compartment.

I look around and see Rosie and Scorp talking quietly on the floor underneath the window. Fred, Mandi and Lou are sitting together and they look like they're going to be asleep soon.

"Yeah." Katherine agrees with Serena.

"That didn't take him long."

I look behind me and see Al sleeping. "He must have been pretty tired."

"Well, spending more than a few hours with your family is exhausting."

"True," I reply turning back around.

I readjust so I'm comfortable before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>"James! Are you awake?"<p>

I wiggle my nose. Something is tickling my face. Eyes still closed I reach behind me until I find what it is. It's Serena's hair.

I grab her face in between my hands and tilt my head back. "Stop. Tickling. My. Face."

"Sorry."

"You are not sorry!" I pout. "You said it sarcastically."

She sticks her tongue out and it almost touches my head.

I watch her carefully. _She isn't pulling back. Should I? Aw man I want to kiss her so bad!_

Before I can decide what to do however she pulls back.

"Let's go to another compartment so we don't wake the others," she whispers.

I let my hands fall to my sides sadly and stand up. I walk quickly out of the compartment and down the corridor. When we find and empty compartment I sit down and she sits next to me. Her legs are laying across mine. I pretend they're drums for something to do.

I sigh. _I really almost kissed her this time. I should've. She probably would've said something like 'James...I can't just ditch Justin!' and that would've been that. It's not like she's even talked to him since! At least I'm pretty sure she hasn't._

"Serena?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she replies.

I stop playing drums so I can hear the answer to my question. "Have you...have you talked to Bo- er Justin since the holidays started?"

"No."

I can feel her gaze on me as I start drumming again. "Why not?"

"He's in Florida. He has family down there."

I nod, drumming faster. I knew there was a reason as to why she wasn't writing him. "Oh. Uh cool."

I sit in silence not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"James?" asks Serena.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't...I mean why haven't you had any girlfriends?"

I freeze. _Shite._ "I've had girlfriends."

"I know. I meant..." I hear her sigh. "You haven't had any since the beginning of fifth year. You used to have one all the time."

I shrug. "I dunno. Been busy I s'pose," I answer hoping she doesn't ask anymore questions. _I can't just tell her she's the reason for everything. I already decided I wasn't going to kiss her because she'd feel bad about Bones._

"No, you haven't. I mean OWLs were bad, but other than that..." she presses.

"Why does it matter?" I look up. "Why do you care anyway? You didn't care when I first stopped!" _I should not have said that._

"Because you're my best friend! Why wouldn't I care? That's what best friends do, they care!"

I turn to glare at her, but I don't mean it. She glares back.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I haven't been very good at keeping track of your life unless it has to do with me." She blushes and her eyes turn sad.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't expect you to," I murmur quietly, hoping she doesn't start crying again.

"You pay attention to everything that happens in my life! Right down to when I came back to school with that scar on my knee from camp," she protests.

I shake my head and laugh. The cut on her knee was blatantly obvious. Everyone noticed it. "It was kinda hard to miss, Rena."

"That's not the point, James."

I reach over and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're a great friend Serena. Stop worrying."

"Okay."

"Good." _Thank Merlin. No more awkward questions._

* * *

><p>After the feast we all head back to the common room.<p>

I run in and leap over one of the couches and land on the other one. I lay down and slide my hands behind my head. "Home sweet home!"

My friends laugh and walk around the couches to sit down.

"You guys are no fun!" laughs Serena. She runs and leaps over them and lands on me.

"Ouch!" I laugh.

"Sorry!" she laughs, sliding to the floor.

"It's fine," I smile.

She sits down with her back near my stomach.

I reach forward and brush some dirt out of her hair.

"You still have dirt and stuff in your hair!"

The snow has almost melted. When we came back the boys, Serena and I were shoving each other. Serena missed the snow bank I was aiming for and landed in the dirt instead.

She laughs. "Aw man! Take it out would ya?"

I start combing through her hair with my fingers, pulling out chunks of dirt and grass.

I'm too busy with Serena's hair that I don't know what's going on around me.

"James!" says Serena. She flails her arm behind her and smacks me in the face.

"What?" I ask, smacking the back of her head.

"Everyone else has gone to bed! Are you done so I can leave?"

I look down at her hair. I've been done for about twenty minutes, I just wanted an excuse to play with her hair. I pretend to brush a few more pieces of imaginary dirt. "You're good."

"Thanks." She stands up and offers me her hands.

I take them and as she tries to help me up I try to stay on the couch.

"James!" she says, trying not to smile. "Get up right now!"

"Make me!" I laugh.

She pulls harder, but I'm stronger. All of sudden she just gives up and comes flying at me.

"Hey!" I laugh as she lands on my lap.

"Now you'll never get up! Just like you wanted." She stays sitting on my lap and we're still holding hands.

"Fine," I lean back and close my eyes. "We'll just have to sleep here!"

"Fine!" She leans her head on my chest as I let go of her hands. I wrap my arms around her waist instead.

I wait until she's asleep before carrying her up to her dorm. I cast a freezing charm on the stairs.

Once in her dorm I walk over to her bed and lay her down. I pull her blankets up around her. _Good thing she's in sweatpants. It'd probably uncomfortable to sleep in jeans._

"Good night love," I whisper. I lean forward and kiss her forehead before closing her curtains around her.

I sneak back down the stairs, remove the charm and run up to my own dorm.

"Where have you been?" asks Louis the moment I get through the door.

"I was with Serena," I answer shrugging.

Freddie looks thoughtful. "I think she likes you."

I turn to him quickly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why else would she spend every waking moment with you?" asks Fred.

"And you guys are always touching," says Lou, coming back out of the bathroom. "You hold hands all the freaking time. Either that or your arm is around her and it's not like she's pushing you away."

"You're right." I think about it. They are completely right. "Well I don't know if she likes me, but I mean she does hold my hand and she doesn't push me away. She takes my hand first a lot of them time. She sits on my lap. She let's me play with her hair. She plays with mine. We talk all the time, we do everything together," I muse.

"Well if she doesn't like you already, she's well on her way," says Louis, climbing into his bed.

"Yeah..." I say getting ready for bed. I smile. It's the biggest smile I've smiled in ages.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello! Look it's an update! Yay! xx**

_Disclaimer: I do not own._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two<p>

**SPOV**

I roll over and stretch. My eyes flutter open and I sit up. _How did I get in my bed?_

I crawl out of bed and walk over to the window. The sun is shining brightly. I smile and walk over to my closet. I hum as I get ready for class.  
>Once I'm dressed and ready to go, I look at the clock. It's not even time for breakfast yet. I should wake up Kat and Mandi before I leave though.<p>

I shake them awake and they're sitting up and moving so I walk down to the common room with my bag and book. I curl up in the armchair by the fire and read.

"Rena Poo!" sings James, plopping into my lap.

"What do you want James?" I try to stay angry at his use of that nickname, but he's so happy looking I can't do it.

"Today is a beautiful day!" he says looking around the common room, smile still plastered to his face.

"Someone's in a good mood!" I laugh. His happiness is contagious.

"Like I said before. It's a beautiful day!" He taps my nose. "It's just like you!"

I blush. "James what has gotten into you?"

"I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?" he asks.

"I guess, but..." I look at him closely. "You didn't have firewhiskey or anything did you?"

"No of course not!" he laughs. "Not the night before a school day."

"Okay..." I give him a look. "Let's go to breakfast."

He jumps off my lap and I slide _Looking For Alaska_ into my bag.

"So you like the book yeah?" he takes my bag from me and slides it onto his shoulder with his bag.

"I love it," I reply taking the hand he offered.

He skips out of the common room and down the corridor.

"James!" I laugh trying to keep up. If he didn't have my hand I wouldn't bother.

"Come on Serena!" he says. "The day is young! We have to enjoy it!"

"You are in such a weirdly happy mood," I pause. "And you know what. I'm not complaining."

I wave my wand and the staircase we were about to go down turns into a slide for a few minutes. I sit and pull him down. "Let's go!" We push off and slide down.

I laugh as we fall off the slide. James pulls me up. "Come on there is more slides to slide down!"

On our way to the Great Hall we turn every set of stairs into a slide.

By the time we are in the Great Hall we are out of breath from laughing and running.

We collapse onto the benches near our friends and try to calm our breathing. I put both my hands to my heart. "I'm gonna die!" I laugh.

"Me...too!" James laughs.

Kat raises an eyebrow. "You guys are so weird."

"You think this is weird?" asks Fred. "You should've seen James this morning! He was singing and dancing around the dorm pulling on clothes as he went! It was...I don't even know what it was!" Fred shakes his head.

James stops laughing long enough to glare at Fred before he starts laughing again.

By the time we finally calm down and eat some food it's time to go to class.

James takes my bag again and he practically runs to Ancient Runes.

"James!" I yell sprinting after him. I don't get very far though because I run headfirst into someone and send them sprawling on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I say offering the person a hand. I start laughing when I realise it's Justin.

"Nice to see you too Serena!" he say taking my hand.

I smile and pull him up and into a hug. "Hi!"

"Hi," he laughs.

"I would love to talk to you," I say stepping out of his embrace. "It's just that my dear friend James took my bag and ran to Ancient Runes! I have to find him!" I laugh.

He smiles. "Go ahead. Meet me in the library during our free period?"

"Yeah," I smile. I start running. "Bye!"

"Bye!" he calls after me.

When I get to class James is already sitting at our desk. Breathing heavily I run and fall into my chair.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"While you were running I ran head first into Justin. I knocked him to the floor!"

James cracks up. "I wish I had seen that!"

"It's not funny you prat!" I smack his arm.

"Yes it is!"

"So maybe it's a little funny," I allow.

"It's really funny," he says leaning forward.

"It's not that funny," I say doing the same.

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

I glare at him. He wiggles his eyebrows. I smack him upside the head before turning towards our professor.

"Hey," whispers James near the end of class.

"Hmm?" I ask, copying down the notes.

"Want to go fly a bit during our free periods?"

"I can't I'm meeting Justin."

His smile drops. "You don't have to spend the whole time with him do you?"

I sigh as he makes the puppy dog face. "I guess not."

He smiles brightly before turning back to his notes.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at a table in the library reading while I wait for Justin. I had two free periods in a row, so I'm here way early.<p>

"Serena?" I look up and see Louis and Fred sitting down across from me.

"Yeah?" I ask, putting my bookmark into my book. I slide it to the space next to me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. We need to talk," says Louis.

"Okay..." I look at Louis then at Fred then back to Louis. "I'm confused. Did I do something...?"

"Not really. We just have a very simple question."

"Okay then shoot!"

"Do you have feelings for James?" they ask at the same time.

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Do you like James?" asks Al, sitting next to me.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask looking between the three of them. "And why does there need to be three of you?"

"Well it was just me and Lou..." says Fred. "I don't know why Al is here."

"I heard you from behind the bookcase," he gestures to the one behind him. "I thought I'd come over because I want to know as well."

I frown. "Muffliato!" I wave my wand. "That's better. We don't need any rumors flying that James and I are together."

"Why does it matter?" asks Lou. "You like him don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You never said you didn't," points out Al.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask, rubbing at my eyes.

"Because we need to know. You act like you do."

I shake my head. "No I don't."

Al sighs. "You hold hands all the time."

"You do everything together," Lou chimes in.

"You play with each others hair and you don't exactly shove him away when he puts his arms around you," points out Fred.

I frown. "We do everything together because we're best friends. Friends do those things to!"

Al laughs. "She doesn't realise she likes him!"

"You don't do that stuff with us," says Lou, trying not to laugh.

Shit. They're right. "I don't like James." I grab my stuff and all but run out of the room so they can't ask many anymore questions.

Al gets ahold of my arm before I can get out of the library.

"Let go!" I shout, trying to get my arm free.

"Not until you admit you like James!" he says, his grip getting tighter.

"I-" I can't finish however because Madam Pince started yelling at us.

We all walk quickly from the library.

"Serena," says Lou as he and Fred catch up with us. "Do. You. Like. James?"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I race away and head towards Defense which is the class Justin will just be getting out of.

Surprisingly they let me go. I sit down across from the doors to the DADA room and pull my book out.

About twenty minutes later the doors open and the class comes pouring out. I slide my book into my bag and stand up, looking for Justin in the group of kids.

"Hey," I hear. I turn quickly to my right and see Justin smiling at me. "I thought we were meeting in the library?"

"We were going to," I agree. "I just didn't want to go to the library," I lie.

"Okay." He takes my hand and we walk aimlessly through the corridors.

"I see you got your bag back," he says sliding it off my shoulder and putting it with his.

"Yeah," I laugh nervously. _Please don't ask about James. I don't want to talk about him. Or Louis or Fred or Al. They are gits. Well James isn't I guess._

"How were your holidays?" he asks.

"Great!" I smile. "We did all kinds of things it was really fun. How 'bout you?" I ask, smiling up at him.

"Seeing my family was great," he answers. "The only downside was not seeing you." He bumps my shoulder with his and I blush.

We walk slowly around the castle just talking and enjoying each others company.

"I have to go to Potions," I pout.

"I'll walk you."

I smile as we turn around and head towards the dungeons.

We stop outside the doors as my classmates walk in.

"See you." He gives my hand a squeeze.

"Bye," I smile, give him a swift kiss on the cheek before walking into class.

* * *

><p>"Have a nice time with Bones did you?" asks James angrily, stirring the potion.<p>

We're brewing some potion. I forget the name.

"Yeah I did." I look up from my book. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he replies, flipping the pages in his Potions book with such force that he ripped a page out. He swears and mends it with his wand.

"Hey." I lay my hand on his arm. "James...what's wrong?"

"Nothing of course," he snarls. "I only waited on the pitch for an half an hour."

"Oh Merlin," I mumble, pulling my hand away. "I can't believe I...shite James I'm really sorry."

His face slowly turns from angry to normal. He sighs. "It's fine."

"Shite." I shake my hand. "I'm not doing good in the friend department. First the train thing and now."

"That's only twice Serena," he says, shaking his head. "It was stupid. I didn't mean to get angry."

"It isn't. I blew you off. It won't happen again I solemnly swear." I wink at him and he laughs.

"Then I forgive you!" he exclaims. "As long as you come to the pitch with me this afternoon!"

"Deal!"

We shake hands and continue working on our potion.

* * *

><p><strong>LouisPOV<strong>

"That went well," says Al as we watch Serena run away.

"It did actually," I reply, turning around and heading to the Tower.

"No it didn't. She kept denying it!" says Fred.

"Yeah she did," I agree. "BUT she does like him."

"Are you sure?" asks Al. "I don't want to get James' hopes up."

"You know he likes her?" asks Fred.

Al laughs. "Everyone does."

"That's a relief, I thought everyone was just dumb."

We laugh at Freddie's comment for a few minutes before I answer Al.

"I'm sure she likes him. She wouldn't act that way if she didn't," I pause. "Or she wouldn't act that way if she was, like, close to liking him."

Al nods.

"And we're not telling James," I state turning down the corridor with the Fat Lady. "We asked because I don't want to keep encouraging him if she doesn't like him or won't ever like him. He needs to figure out that she likes him on his own. We'll just be here to keep his spirits up." We stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Balderdash."

The portrait swings open and we walk inside.

"If you say so," says Al.

We all sit down on our favourite couches.

"Is he planning on telling her soon?" asks Al.

"No," snorts Fred.

I shake my head. "I don't think so. Everyone thinks he's all confident and stuff and he is. Around everyone but Serena. He's really hesitant around her. He doesn't want to come off as someone he's not and sometimes he gets really insecure."

"Yeah," chimes in Fred. "Around us," he waves his hand. "He's a complete goofball and acts totally carefree and crazy. He's off the walls. Around Serena he's more...reserved."

Al nods. "Yeah, Lily and I really noticed that at Christmas. If it was just Lil, James and I it would've been completely different. He only goes crazy if she does."

I nod. "Yeah. I'm gonna try to get him to realise that he used to act like that around Serena so she already has seen that side of him and she doesn't care."

"Maybe you should talk to Serena about it?" asks Albus. "She must've noticed he's calmer than he used to be. Not a lot, but still."

"I don't know if that'll really do anything," I reply. "I'll just talk to him and see what happens. In the meantime Fred and I need to get to Potions."

"And I need to go to Herbology." Al stands up waves and heads to the greenhouses.

"Let's go Freddie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: .**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: HI! Are you excited to read about her date? ;) xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three<p>

**SPOV**

"Serena!" Katherine shakes me awake. "You need to get up. You have a date today remember!"

We've been back for three weeks and it's finally time for my date with Justin.

I sit up and look at the clock. "IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING! WE'RE MEETING AT ELEVEN!"

"You need time to get ready!"

"Four hours?" I ask in disbelief. "It's not like I'm getting ready for the dance you nutter. It's just a date!"

"Your first date!" She turns to Mandi's bed and wakes her up. "We're going to help you."

"In a couple hours." I lie down and close my eyes, pulling the blankets up.

"No, right now!" She pulls the blankets off of me and grabs my arm. "Come on Serena. You never let me do your hair or make up!"

"I do too!" I protest.

"Only for the dances!"

"Isn't that enough?"

She stops pulling my arm. "You didn't let me help at all before your last date!"

"Kat...my last date was like a year ago. I went with that Ravenclaw...uh Sam!" I say.

"Yeah and you went on a lot of dates with him and I didn't get to help once!" she pouts.

"Fine!" I jump out of bed. "Happy?"

"Yes!" she says happily.

* * *

><p>Three hours later I was officially ready for my date.<p>

"That took. So. Long," I moan.

"Yes, but you look amazing!" says Kat happily.

I was wearing a black skirt that ended right above my knees with a red and white striped sweater and black lace patterned tights. For shoes I had on a pair of black high-heeled boots. My hair was curled and my bangs were pulled back on both sides and clipped with a red bow in the back. I had on the bracelet and necklace James had given me along with a pair of earrings Roxy had given me.

"Say cheese!"

I turn to Katherine and smile happily as she snaps the picture.

"Let's go see the boys before you go," says Mandi. "Seeming as Kat and I are going with them."

We head down to the common room to meet the boys.

"Ooo," says Dom. "Someone looks hot." She winks at me.

"You know it," I wink.

We laugh and I sit down on the couch between her and Katherine. Mandi takes the free arm chair, while the boys sit on the other couch.

"Got a date with Justin today, Serena?" asks Louis, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I blush. "I should be on my way down to the Entrance Hall actually." I stand and grab my coat. "I'll see you!"

"Don't talk to strangers!" shouts Mandi.

"Your curfew is eleven!" yells Louis.

"Be safe!" calls Katherine.

"Let me know if he's any good!" shouts Dom.

"Use protection!" yells Fred.

"And always remember, that if he hurts you, I'll kill him!" threatens James.

I'm torn between laughing and blushing. "Thanks for the support guys."

"Anytime!" they call.

I walk quickly through the portrait hole and head towards the Entrance Hall for my date.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Let me know if he's any good!" shouts Dom. _He better not fucking touch her._

"Use protection!" yells Fred.

"And always remember, that if he hurts you, I'll kill him!" I threaten angrily.

"Thanks for the support guys," she says, blushing and smiling.

"Anytime!" we call.

After she walks through the portrait Dom turns to me. "Someone likes Serena," she sings.

"Shut up."

"I knew you liked her!" shouts Katherine.

"Everyone does," says Dom with a wave of her hand.

"Not everyone," I protest.

"Fine. Everyone, but Serena." Dom rolls her eyes.

I rest my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. "Arrrgh."

"You should tell her before Justin sweeps her off her feet!" says Dom before going to meet her friends in Hogsmeade.

"I don't think I'm going today," I say heading towards the dorms.

"Yes you are," says Mandi grabbing my arm. "You can't sit around all day and do nothing."

"I can if I want," I pout.

"No you can't."

"You can't make me!" I protest.

"Yes we can!"

That is how I ended up being carried to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I'm standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Justin. He's not late or anything I'm about ten minutes early. Five now though.  
>I look around and see many people and their dates holding hands and heading to Hogsmeade. That'll be Justin and me in a few minutes. The thought makes me smile.<p>

"Guess who?" whispers a husky voice in my ear. Their hands are covering my eyes.

"I wonder," I say sarcastically, before turning around.

"Hi," Justin says, sliding his hands down to my waist.

"Hey," I smile wrapping my arms around his neck. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Mhm," I smile, intertwining our fingers.

Over the past few weeks we've gotten so much closer. I've learned a lot about Justin and vice versa. We aren't officially dating, but I would _love_ to be his girlfriend.

We walk down to the carriages and he helps me into one. It's the last carriage.

"Oi Rena!"

I turn and see my friends running towards me with James in their arms.

"You guys have the last carriage! Do you mind if we ride down with you?" asks Fred as they get closer.

I look over at Justin and he laughs. "Of course not!"

Justin pulls me onto his lap so there's enough room for everyone. Fred, Mandi and Louis sit on one side while Kat and James sit next to Justin and I.

"Lovely weather eh?" asks Louis as the carriage starts with a jolt.

"Oh yeah. I'm so glad the snow is gone," says Justin.

"I hate snow," I say.

"No you don't," says James looking at me.

"Okay. Fine. I don't hate snow. All the time. Only when I can go sledding do I not hate snow," I reply. "I prefer summer though."

"Who doesn't?" asks Mandi.

"I'm sure someone prefers winter," says Kat thoughtfully.

"No one I know," laughs Justin.

"Yeah. It makes for poor quidditch conditions," James says.

"You would say that." I shake my head.

"Well quidditch is only the best thing in the world!"

"And here I was thinking _I_ was the best thing in the world." I put my hand over my heart. "You wound me!"

"Aww I'm sorry!" he laughs. "I lied!"

"Oh thank goodness!" I pretend to wipe sweat from my forehead. "I was worried for a minute!"

Everyone laughs at are ridiculousness. Justin is the first one to recover.

"Are you excited for your game against Slytherin next week?" he asks.

"We are going to crush them!" I shout, throwing my fist in the air.

"You got that right," replies Fred.

Fred, James, Louis and I exchange multiple high fives before calming down.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Justin and I had just left Honeydukes and were on our way to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer before heading back to the castle.<p>

I had my head against his shoulder and his left arm was wound around my waist. We enter and he heads to the bar while I go find a booth. I find one in the back and slide in it. I rest my left cheek against the cold window pane and sigh. The day was almost over and I didn't want it to end! We were having such a great time. He's been so sweet. He's opened doors for me, got things down from places I couldn't reach, he's held my hand and kept me warm. _Merlin I am a sap._

"Here ya go," Justin says happily. He sets a glass of butterbeer in front of me and I take it gratefully. He slides off his jacket and puts it on the other side of the booth with mine before sitting beside me. He takes my hand while taking a sip of his butterbeer. "I love butterbeer!"

"Mmm, me too!" I say.

We quickly finish our drinks before starting back to the school.

I swing our arms back in forth as we walk up the path. We decided to walk instead of taking the carriages.

He was telling me this story about one of his friends named Alex. It was a story about how he made a complete fool of himself in front of the girl he fancied.

"Oh my gosh!" I laugh as he finishes the story. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know!" he laughs. "I have no idea why he thought it was a good idea."

Our laughter dies down and I look up and smile at him. He smiles back.

"Hey Serena?" he asks as we reach the doors to the school.

"Yeah?" I ask looking up at him.

"I had a really good time today," he says quietly, his face a bit red.

"Me too," I beam.

He smiles. "And I was wondering...if maybe..." he rubs the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" I say happily.

"Oh, good," he says looking relieved. He leans down and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around his neck, thinking it can't get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

We had left Hogsmeade early because we decided we wanted to play some quidditch. We were heading up to the school and joking about the game.

"You totally deserved it!" laughs Mandi, punching Fred in the arm.

"I didn't not!" he pouts. I should mention that he had an ice pack on his side. Mandi had hit him with a bludger.

"Yes you did!" she says. "You were being an arse!"

"I just said you looked goofy when you fly!"

"Exactly!"

The rest of us were laughing happily until Katherine stopped.

"Oh um maybe we should go back to the pitch..." she says carefully.

"What why?" asks Louis.

We all look up at the school and see Justin blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Serena is standing across from him. They are holding hands and she is looking up at him expectantly. All of a sudden his face lights up and he leans down and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck eagerly.

"I'm going to kill him." I start to storm over to where they are before Louis and Fred grab my arms.

"No you aren't," says Louis. He tugs my arm in the opposite direction. "Come on lets go back to the pitch for a bit."

"No!" I struggle against them. By the time I pull away they were already inside the school. "Argh!" I shout kicking the side of the school. "Fuck!"

"Come on Jamie," says Kat quietly. "Lets go to dinner." She takes my hand and pulls me up the steps and into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good or did it suck? I hope you liked it. xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi. If you thought poor James last time...well I'll just let you find out on your own... xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four<p>

**SPOV**

"James wake up!" I yell, shaking him. "If we miss breakfast I will kill you!"

It was our quidditch match against Slytherin today and James was going to make sure that the two of us didn't have breakfast. The rest of the team was downstairs in the Great Hall enjoying a lovely breakfast.

"James!" I punch him in the stomach.

"Oi!" he yells slapping me back.

"Prat!" I yell punching him again. "If you don't get up we will be late to the game never mind breakfast!"

"I'm up alright?"

James and I hadn't really been on that great of terms since Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago. It's the second week in February.

"Finally!" I shout. "Now get dressed _Captain_!" I sneer and storm out of his dorm and run down stairs to the common room. I sit down on a couch. If he is not down here in ten minutes I am going back up there and I will kill him!

Just as I'm getting ready to go back up there he comes down the stairs. "Took you long enough." I walk out of the common room without even waiting to see if he was following.

We only have enough time to grab a piece of toast before heading to the pitch. "If you had gotten up the first time I came up there we would've actually had a decent breakfast," I complain, shoving the last bit of toast into my mouth.

"I'm sorry okay!" he yells exasperatedly. "I was tired. You aren't the only one who has to stay up late to finish homework." He rubs at his face tiredly.

I take a moment to look at him, really look at him. I realise that he has dark shadows under his eyes. He looks a little thinner than usual too.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, lets just...lets just get through this game. We can talk after?" I ask hesitantly. I stop outside the locker room door and wait for his answer.

"Yeah," he nods. "Yeah alright."

I nod and head into the locker room. Everyone is changed up and waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" asks Wes.

"James didn't get up and time," I smile wryly and look over at him.

He gives me a small smile before giving a quick pep talk.

Soon we are out on the pitch and we are in possession of the quaffle.

The game is going well. The score is 80-30 us. I look to my left and easily catch the pass Louis throws me. I speed towards the hoops and pass it to Dom at the last second who scores.

"And Dom Weasley scores! Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

After about ten more minutes the score is 100-60. Dom had just gotten the quaffle from the Slytherins when- "POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH."

Dom quickly flies forward and passes to me and I pass to Lou and we score again. I look over at Lily and see her and the other seeker speeding after the snitch.

The other team is hitting the bludgers at her but James is smacking them away with ease.

I smile. It looks like we are going to win.

Then everything takes a turn for the worse. The Slytherin beaters decide to take out James and hit both bludgers his way. He can only hit one and Fred is on the other side of the pitch. I quickly fly over not exactly sure what good I'll do. James knocks one away and turns to hit the other, but he's too slow and it hits the side of his head.

"JAMES!" I scream as he starts to fall to the ground.

I will my broom to pick up speed and I catch him just as he's about to hit the ground. I fall the few inches to the ground with James in my arms. I can hear people screaming around me, but all I can focus on is James and his lifeless form. "James," I choke, using my quidditch robes to slow the blood flow from his head. "Help!" I yell horsely.

The next few minutes are a blur. All I know is James is on a stretcher on his way to the hospital wing and I'm sitting on the ground crying and staring sadly at his blood that had gotten on my robes.

* * *

><p>"Serena?"<p>

I try to wipe the tears from my eyes as I look up and see Louis crouching in front of me.

"Come on love, lets go get you cleaned up." He offers me his hand and pulls me into a standing position. I throw myself into his arms sobbing. "Shhh. He'll be fine," he whispers. "I promise."

The tears eventually stop while I'm putting on my sweatpants and t-shirt. I walk quickly out of the locker room. I look around excepting to find Louis, but I find Teddy instead.

"Hey kiddo," he says smiling slightly.

"Hi Teddy."

He pulls me into a hug. "I've missed you Rena Poo!" he says, ruffling my hair. "I wish I was seeing you under happier circumstances though..."

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>When we reach the hospital wing Louis, Fred, Katherine, and Mandi are standing outside.<p>

"We've been waiting for you," says Katherine.

"Well we're here so let's go see him."

Louis comes over to me and squeezes my hand reassuringly and pulls me inside.

The first thing I see is Ginny crying silently in Harry's arms. Lily and Albus are sitting together beside his bed. I rush over, pulling Louis along with me. Louis and I sit in the remaining chairs. I start crying again and Lou rubs his thumb on the back of my hand comfortingly.

James is just lying there. If I couldn't see his chest rising and falling I would've thought he was dead. He looks dead. He has a big bandage around his head and he has blood in his hair and little on his face.

I reach forward and take his hand.

After a couple hours of almost complete silence Ginny and Harry announce they need to go back to work. Pomfrey promises to let them know if anything happens and then they go to McGonagall's office to use the floo. Teddy says he should probably go to and gives us all hugs before leaving.

"The rest of you need to go too," says Madame Pomfrey.

They nod and get up.

"Can I please stay a little longer?" I whisper.

I must've looked pretty pathetic because she let me stay and the others say goodnight before leaving.

I look back at James as Pomfrey goes back into her office. "I'm so sorry Jamie," I whisper. I lean back in my chair and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>"Serena."<p>

"Hmm?" I ask, sitting up.

"Madame Pomfrey asked me to come bring you back to the dorms," replies Louis.

I look back at James and push a piece of hair out of his eyes before letting go of his hand and following Louis out.

It's been a couple days since the accident and I haven't really left James' side. He should be waking up in a few days and I wanted to be there when he did.

"You look like hell," says Louis.

"Gee thanks."

He gives a small smiles. "You need to shower and eat. You'll feel better."

I shrug. "I'll shower, but I'm not hungry. I ate a couple hours ago."

"That's bullshit and you know it," says Lou, stopping me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You've been skipping meals Serena and even when you go to meals you barely eat," he pauses. "Please eat. James wouldn't want you to stop eating for him."

The waterworks start again. "I'm scared Louis."

"I know," he pulls me into a hug. "He's going to be fine sweetie."

I laugh softly. "I've never heard you call anyone that before."

He smiles. "I know." He pushes my hair out of my face. "You're my best friend though and I'll call you what I like. Okay babe?" He smirks.

I laugh despite the tears. Everything will be okay.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the Weasleys, Potters, and friends take turns sitting with James waiting for him to wake up.<p>

Louis and I are on duty when James first stirs.

"Louis," I elbow him in the side.

His eyes flutter open. "Is he awake?"

"Not yet, but he's moving."

We sit and watch patiently. If we've waited this long we can wait a few more minutes.

Eventually he sits up and rubs his eyes. "Aw man my head hurts."

"James," I say happily pulling him into a hug.

"Uh hi?" he asks.

"Get Madame Pomfrey!" I say to Louis as I pull away from James. Louis runs to her office and I turn to James. "You scared me so much!" I say quietly. "I thought you were dead!"

He looks at me carefully. "Er...who are you exactly?"

"I-I'm Serena," I say my smile faltering. "I'm your best friend."

"You are?" he asks confused.

I start crying again.

"Oh um, I didn't mean to make you cry Serena." He looks worried. "Don't cry."

Louis and Madame Pomfrey rush over. "How are you feeling James?"

"I'm fine, but she isn't," he points to me.

I stand up and walk over to Louis. "He doesn't remember me," I whisper.

"W-what?" asks Louis. He walks over to James quickly. "James, mate. Do you know who I am?"

"No sorry," he tilts his head. "Should I?"

"Yes," says Louis, who sounds like he's about to cry. "I'm Louis. You're best mate and cousin."

"Oh," says James. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," he whispers.

Louis backs away from him slowly and sprints out of the room.

"I'm sorry," James whispers again.

I turn and run after Louis.

"Louis!" I yell, chasing after him. "Wait up!"

He stops and I catch up. "Merlin Lou! Did you have to run so fast?"

I look up and he's wiping tears away. "He doesn't remember us Serena!" he cries.

"I know, I know." I hug him tightly. "We'll make him remember."

* * *

><p>We walk slowly back to the common room. We're trying to decide how to tell our friends.<p>

"We should go to the Room of Requirement. We need to tell everyone."

He nods. "Okay."

"Expecto Patronum!" I send my patronus to his family members and our friends. Hopefully they'll get the message and meet us there.

We turn around and walk quickly. Obviously we get there before everyone else because we're the closest.

I pace in front of the wall, willing it to turn into what I need. When the door appears I open it and find enough couches and armchairs for everyone.

I pick a couch and Louis sits on it with me to wait. It faces the door so we can see when people enter.

One by one everyone is here.

"What's going on?" asks Lily anxiously. "Is it about James?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Er so he woke up today."

"That's great!" exclaims Roxy.

"Yeah!" agrees Hugo.

"What happened?" asks Rose. "You wouldn't be upset if he just woke up." Scorp takes her hand reassuringly.

"He..." I hold back a sob. "He doesn't remember us..." I whisper.

"He what?" asks Lily.

Al quickly wraps his arm around her. "It'll be alright Lils."

She cries into his shoulder.

"Did you talk to Madame Pomfrey about it?" asks Al.

"No," I shake my head. "Louis ran out too fast. I'm going to though. Right now." I stand up and head towards the door. "Stay here okay? I'll come back right after."

They nod looking utterly defeated. Louis quickly follows me.

* * *

><p>We find out that he has amnesia. It's temporary thank Merlin, but he needs us to help him around until he remembers. He remembers some things, like his dorm, and some books and other belongings, but that's pretty much it at the moment.<p>

I'm showing him around the school right now. Mandi, Katherine, Louis, Fred and I got out of classes this week to show him around and help him out. His memory won't start coming back for a couple more weeks.

"That's the classroom where we have charms," I say quietly.

He nods.

We walk along with me pointing out the classrooms he has class in.

"Serena?" he asks.

"Yes James?"

"You said you're my best friend right?" he asks.

"Right."

He nods. "I couldn't remember if you said you were my best friend or my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," I chuckle, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't mind if you were," he replies.

My eyes widen and I look over at him. _Is this the amnesia talking? Or does some of what he's saying part of the old James?_ "Well, I have a boyfriend anyway." _Who I've been neglecting in favor of James._

"Oh," he frowns.

I finish showing him around. "Do you think you can find the Great Hall from here?" I ask.

"Maybe..." he says slowly.

It takes longer than normal, but eventually he leads me to the Great Hall. "Nice job Jamie," I say as we walk over to our table.

"Do you always call me Jamie?" he asks.

"Yeah. Besides Lily, I'm the only one you let call you that."

"Lily's my little sister right?" he asks as we sit with our friends.

"Yeah."

"And Albus is my little brother?"

"Yes."

He nods.

He's recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: . . . . . . . . . . . . please don't hurt me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Normally I wouldn't have updated this so soon. I did though because a year today (May 16th) I started this story. I never meant for it to turn out to be this big of a priority. I figured it would just be something I did once in a while when I was stressed or something. Its become so much more than that and I love it. I love you guys. The ones from the beginning and the newer ones. I really can't believe it's been a year already! I love you all! Love, Rena xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five<p>

**SPOV**

I'm sitting in the common room rereading the book James had given me for Christmas. It helped make me feel better because of what happened with James. It's about two in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs. I'm sitting in my favorite arm chair by the fire.

I close my book and fiddle with strings on my sweatpants. James is supposed to get his memory back soon and I've been wondering if he'll remember what happened since he woke up. I'm sure he will, but you never know.

He's been doing really well actually. He can get everywhere he needs to now. He's relearned the names of his family, friends, and the teachers. He's had a little trouble with the names of people in our year, but he's getting there.

I sigh and lean my head on the arm. It's been a very hard time. When he got hit it was mid February and now it's almost mid March. The year has been going by so fast. What with studying and making sure James is okay. He hasn't been able to play quidditch, but that's alright. We have a back up. Her name is Penelope and she's a fourth year. She's really good actually, so we're still first in line for the cup.

I look up as I hear someone thumping down the boys staircase. I wait and see James.

"Ow," he says as he stubs his toe on one of the couches. He looks up and sees me staring at him. "Oh, hi Serena."

"Hi," I whisper.

"What are you doing up?" he asks plopping down in the arm chair across from me.

"Reading," I say nodding to my book.

"At two in the morning?"

"You're up at two in the morning. What are _you_ doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugs.

"Neither could I," I mumble.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're lying," he accuses.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I just...know," he frowns. "I'm not sure, but I know you're lying. You can tell me you know. I'm your best friend remember?"

"Yeah I know..." I say slowly. "It's just...you're the problem so..."

"My amnesia?" he asks quietly.

I nod. "Yeah, but it's not just that."

"Then what?"

"We...we were fighting," I answer. "You know...before."

He nods. "Why?"

"That's just it! I never got to find out why you were mad at me. We were going to talk after the game, but..."

"Well, I'll gladly talk to you as soon as I remember why I was mad at you."

I nod.

"What happened before he-I got mad at you?" he asks.

"Um..." I try to remember. "Oh... I was being a terrible friend. I was pretty much ignoring you!"

"Oh. Well. Stop ignoring me!" he laughs. When he calms down he asks another question. "Why were you ignoring me?"

"I was spending a lot of time with my boyfriend. I hung out with Kat and Mandi a lot, but you and the guys...not so much." I sigh. "I can't believe it. I really am a terrible friend. There have been so many times I was a horrible friend to you...I don't really know why you're still friends with me to be honest."

"You have never been a terrible friend. Not once. What we talked about on the train was ridiculous and you've never ignored me before, nor have you ever given me a reason to not be friends with you! How many times do I have to tell you that Rena! Will I have to keep bring up things like my Christmas present to prove that you're a good friend?" he exclaims.

"I-" I stop. "Jamie...you just...your memory is back," I whisper eyes wide. "YOU REMEMBER!" I yell launching myself at him.

"How could I ever forget you?" he whispers pulling me closer.

"Do you remember anything that's happened since the game?" I ask pulling back slightly.

"Yeah I do...it's just weird to think that I forgot you guys!" He pulls me close again. "I hope I never ever forget you ever again."

"Me too," I kiss him on the forehead. "Do you want to tell the others?"

"In the morning," he answers. "They'll kill us if we wake them up. Even I did get my memory back."

* * *

><p>The next day is full of excitement. Everyone was celebrating. It took forever to get James away to talk like we promised. Eventually everyone calms down. Everyone is still very happy though. James and I sneak away and go to the RoR. <strong>(Room of Requirement)<strong>

It's set up like the common room only it's much smaller and there's a couple arm chairs and a couch instead of multiple chairs and couches.

We sit down on the couch and I pull a pillow to my chest and hug it tightly.

"So," says James. He pulls his legs onto the couch and turns to face me. I turn to face him and he continues. "You think I'm mad at you because you've ignoring me because of Bones."

I nod.

"Well, you're right. You completely ignored me! You barely talked to me at all and when you did it was only in class or at quidditch. I couldn't hold your attention more than a few seconds because you had to go be with Bones or snog or something." He makes a face. "It was terrible. I felt like I had been replaced."

"I'm really sorry," I apologise. "And I could never replace you. You know that right?"

"I do now," he mumbles.

"Good."

"You know it's funny..." he says smiling slightly. "You ignored me for Bones, but now you're ignoring him for me."

I moan. "Oh man. I'm never gonna get it right!"

He laughs. "You will. Besides, I'm sure he'll understand. I mean I got hit with a bludger, was in a coma for a week, then I had amnesia. Since I'm your best friend he'll understand. He'll be upset a bit, but he won't stay mad at you."

"I hope not!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short, but as I said before...I really wanted to update today!** **xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! Look it's an update! ;) love you! xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six<p>

JPOV

Man my head hurt like hell. _Ugh._ I blink a couple times and look around me. There's a girl with brown hair pulled back in a messy bun sitting beside my bed.

"Aw man my head hurts," I moan.

"James!" the girl says, flinging herself at me.

_What the fuck? Who's James?_

"Uh hi?" I ask. _Why is she clinging to me?_

"Get Madame Pomfrey!" the girl says to a blonde boy sitting next to her. I guess I missed him the first time. I wonder who he is? And who's Madame Pomfrey? "You scared me so much!" The girl says quietly. "I thought you were dead!"

_Why would I be dead? And why would she care?_ "Er...who are you exactly?" I ask.

"I-I'm Serena," she says her smile slipping off her face. _Oh man she's gonna cry. What the fuck do I do with a crying girl?_ "I'm your best friend."

"You are?" I ask startled.

That's when she starts crying. Just my luck. I wake up to a headache and a sobbing girl. I guess I should say something. "Oh um, I didn't mean to make you cry Serena."

"How are you feeling James?" asks a lady I assume is Madame Pomfrey.

My_ name must be James._ "I'm fine, but she isn't," I point to Serena, hoping someone else can get her to stop crying.

The girl gets up and walks over to the blonde boy and whispers something before he walks over to me. "James, mate. Do you know who I am?"

I feel terrible having to disappoint them. "No sorry. Should I?"

"Yes," says the boy, his eyes getting watery. "I'm Louis. You're best mate and cousin."

Well, now I feel even worse. I don't even remember my own family! "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't remember," I whisper.

The boy, Louis, sprints out of the room. I whisper another apology as Serena runs after him.

"I'm a terrible person!" I say to Madame Pomfrey.

"It's not your fault dearie."

Soon after she starts asking me questions and making sure I'm alright.

* * *

><p>I have temporary amnesia. Thank Merlin I'll be able to remember everything soon. It sucks not knowing who you are and who your friends are.<p>

I've found out that I remember some things. I remember the dorm and some of my stuff. It's familiar to me and I'm getting used to it now.

Serena is showing me around the school so I can get to my classes. She said we have all of our classes together, but she was told to show me everything is anyway. So far I've found out where Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against The Dark Arts are.

"That's the classroom where we have charms," she says, pointing towards a door on her side of the hall.

I nod so she knows I heard her. Soon we're walking to the dungeons so she can show me where Potions is.

Our hands brush occasionally and I wonder if what she said about being my best friend is actually true. Her blush gets deeper every time our hands hit each other.

"Serena?" I ask.

"Yes, James?" she replies, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You said you're my best friend right?" I ask, gauging her reaction.

"Right." She nods, but that's it.

"I couldn't remember if you said you were my best friend or my girlfriend," I say, holding back a smile as her cheeks get red again.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she chuckles nervously, shaking her head.

I choose my next words carefully. I want to know if she likes James. Well, me I guess. "I wouldn't mind if you were." Her blush gets even deeper. I think she likes him. Er...me.

Her eyes widen and she looks over at me. "Well, I have a boyfriend anyway," she says after a moment.

I frown. "Oh." Maybe she doesn't like me after all.

She finishes showing me around and as we leave the dungeons she asks me if I can find my way to the Great Hall.

"Maybe..." I answer.

I eventually find my way after taking a few wrong turns and getting stuck in a trick step.

"Nice job Jamie," she says, heading over to the Gryffindor table.

"Do you always call me Jamie?" I ask curiously. I wonder why he wasn't embarrassed by this. I mean me. Oh man this is confusing.

"Yeah. Besides Lily, I'm the only one you let call you that," she answers.

Trying to get my family facts straight I ask if Lily's my little sister.

"Yeah."

"And Albus is my little brother?" I ask, hoping I got his name right.

"Yes."

I nod. _Wooh. Go me!_

* * *

><p>I sit straight up, breathing heavily. I look around and see the familiar boys dorm. <em>Oh man!<em> I lay back down quietly. I had a dream that Madame Pomfrey was telling me I would never get my memory back. My friends and family were crying. I tried to comfort them, but it didn't work. My dream had skipped about a week and I found out that Serena had thrown herself off of the Astronomy tower. I never found out why, but I remember screaming and crying a lot.

I roll over and try to go back to sleep.

After about twenty minutes off tossing and turning I walk down to the common room, hoping the fire would clear my head and make me sleepy.

I stand up and stretch before padding down the stairs. I look around the common room and see familiar blue eyes watching me from an armchair by the fire. I quickly recognise the person as Serena and as I start to walk over to her I stub my toe on a couch. "Ow. Oh, hi Serena."

"Hi," she whispers, watching me curiously.

"What are you doing up?" I ask falling into the chair across from her.

"Reading," she answers, nodding towards her book.

"At two in the morning?" I ask curiously.

"You're up at two in the morning. What are you doing?" she asks.

"Couldn't sleep," I shrug. _I'm definitely not telling her why I can't sleep._

"Neither could I," she mumbles.

"Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I'm fine."

I frown. She doesn't look fine and something tells me she's lying to me. "You're lying."

"How do you know?"

I frown. "I just...know," I answer, not knowing how to explain it. "I'm not sure, but I know you're lying. You can tell me you know. I'm your best friend remember?"

"Yeah I know..." she replies. "It's just...you're the problem so..."

_Of course I'm the problem! I'm everyones problem! Fucking amnesia._ "My amnesia?"

She nods. "Yeah, but it's not just that."

What else could I have possibly done? "Then what?"

"We...we were fighting," she answers carefully. "You know...before."

_Actually I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?_ "Why?"

"That's just it!" she exclaims. "I never got to find out why you were mad at me. We were going to talk after the game, but..."

_Well, we can't talk now._ "Well, I'll gladly talk you as soon as I remember why I was mad at you."

She nods.

"What happened before he-I got mad at you?" _This is going to take awhile to get used to. The old James and I are the same person._

"Um..." She pauses. "Oh... I was being a terrible friend. I was pretty much ignoring you!"

_That's it? Not what I was expecting. I think that there is probably another reason._ "Oh. Well. Stop ignoring me!" I laugh. "Why were you ignoring me?"

"I was spending a lot of time with my boyfriend. I hung out with Kat and Mandi a lot, but you and the guys...not so much." She sighs. "I can't believe it. I really am a terrible friend. There have been so many times I was a horrible friend to you...I don't really know why you're still friends with me to be honest."

While she was talking I start to remember. All those times I would ask her to hang out with me and she said no because she had to go hang out with Bones. Or I would ask her if she wanted to study with us and she said she couldn't she had to go talk to Bones. It was always about Bones! That didn't make her a terrible friend though. She just got a boyfriend this will wear off eventually.

"You have never been a terrible friend. Not once. What we talked about on the train was ridiculous and you've never ignored me before, nor have you ever given me a reason to not be friends with you! How many times do I have to tell you that Rena! Will I have to keep bring up things like my Christmas present to prove that you're a good friend?" I yell.

"I-" she stops and gives me a weird look. I tilt my head, as if asking what was wrong. "Jamie...you just...your memory is back," she whispers, eyes wide. "YOU REMEMBER!" she screams launching herself at me.

As I catch her I realise what had just happened. I remember everything. Every little detail about her and my friends and my family. How could I forget? "How could I ever forget you?" I whisper pulling her closer to me. I hadn't realised just how much I had forgotten.

"Do you remember anything that's happened since the game?" she asks pulling back slightly.

"Yeah I do...it's just weird to think that I forgot you guys!" I pull her close again. "I hope I never ever forget you ever again." _I really do hope I don't. It was absolutely horrible._

"Me too," she kisses my forehead. I smile happily. I remember what I had tried to figure out the other day, about her liking me. "Do you want to tell the others?"

"In the morning," I answer. "They'll kill us if we wake them up. Even I did get my memory back."

She laughs. "Yeah they would."

I put her on the floor and stand up. "I guess we should go back to bed."

"I'm too excited," she says smiling happily.

I laugh. I'm glad that she's glad to have me back. "How about we go to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate."

"Sounds great!" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the kitchens with Serena was great. It was so familiar and it felt good. I needed something familiar right now. I just got my memory back and everything reminded me of something right now. Like the kitchens reminded me of when I ran into mum over Christmas break. The house elves reminded me of my house elves. The hot chocolate reminded me of Christmas breaks where Serena and I would just curl up on the couches in the living room and watch stupid, cheesy Christmas movies. Serena reminded me of everything. Seriously. Every time she laughed or said something I would remember some stupid memory, ones where I would say something stupid and she would laugh even though I was embarrassed about it.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, smiling softly at me.

I decide to tell her. "Everything reminds me of something. Whenever you laugh I remember when you laughed at something stupid that I said. Just little things like that." I gesture to the hot chocolate. "This reminds me of Christmas, when we would curl up on the couch and-"

"Watch cheesy Christmas movies," she laughs. "I remember."

I take a sip of my drink. This is why I like her so much. It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing she's just happy to be there with me. I look over at her. She's playing with one of her marshmallows. Her brown hair is glowing with the light of the flames. You can see the reflection of them in her bright blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a ripped shirt and she doesn't seem embarrassed about it one bit. She giggles softly when the marshmallow she pushed under the surface of her drink, popped back up. She glances over at me and then turns her head fully so she's facing me.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," she says tentatively. "It wasn't... I mean you were basically the same, but without the memories. The guys and I would laugh at one of our inside jokes and you would just sit there, all confused. We couldn't exactly explain it to you either because you wouldn't get it." She sighs. "I'm just happy."

"Me too," I smile, bumping my shoulder against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. Sorry I didn't update for awhile. I can't wait until June 13th. The last day of school. OMG YOU GUYS I'M GOING TO BE A SENIOR ON JUNE 9TH. (that's when graduation is) omg I'm so happy I could cry.**

**Anyway. Love you! xx  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Omg I am so sorry. I've been at my camp for the past week playing stupid games. We have internet out there, but we don't have time to think about using it let alone actually using it. And then when I tried to update last night the internet shut off and I couldn't! I am soooo sorry! I'm halfway done with the next chapter and plan on updating it asap to make up for it. love ya xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven<p>

**SPOV**

"Hey," says Justin giving me a quick kiss before sitting down next to me.

I smile. "Hi."

We're sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Katherine, Louis, and James. We think Fred and Mandi are off pulling a prank or something.

"Serena I was wondering if we could go over some quidditch plays today," says James.

"Of course," I reply, taking a bite of my muffin.

"I thought we were hanging out today?" frowns Justin.

"I want to, but I really need to this because we really need to win this year. It's Jamie's first year as captain." I reach across the table and ruffle James hair.

Justin nods. "Can I talk you?"

"Yeah of course," I reply confused.

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and we walk out of the Great Hall and Justin turns to face me.

"Serena I don't know how I feel about you spending all your time with James," he says.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"You spend every second with him. I never get to see you anymore because your always with him. I miss spending time with you!" he says, looking upset.

"James is my best friend who I almost lost not that long ago! Of course I'm going to spend time with him!" I yell.

"He had temporary amnesia Serena!" he yells back. "It's been months Serena! I didn't mind when it first happened because you should be there for your friends! Friends come first, but I wish you would at least talk to me once in while. You're my girlfriend I should at least be able to talk you without James coming up to you and asking for your help or asking you to hang out! for once I wish you would put me over him for just a little while! I don't ask for much Serena!"

"I do talk to you!" I shout. "And you just said friends come first so why are you mad that I agree when he asks to hang out with me!"

"I know I said that, but don't you think maybe you should finish whatever you're doing with me before you go off with your friends? Most people don't just leave in the middle of a date!" he yells.

I know the people in the Great Hall are listening and watching and I know the people coming down to breakfast are watching as well, but I don't care. I just want Justin to understand that friends will always come first know matter what it is. "I can't believe you!" I shout. "You can't just tell me what to do!" I storm up the main staircase.

"Serena!" It's James.

I keep walking. He'll follow me. I walk until I get to a secret passage on the sixth floor. I pass through the wall and sit down on the floor and wait for James. He appears moments later.

"Are you okay?" he asks, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I don't answer. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"How about we pull a prank and cheer you up? You can talk to me when you're ready."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>James and I planned our prank. It took most of the day. We were going to pull it tonight.<p>

"Wait who are we doing this to?" I ask.

"The four who won't suspect it," James answers.

"Kat, Fred, Lou, and Mandi." I smirk.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>I convinced Katherine and Mandi to go to the owlery with me to mail a letter to my grandparents and James got Lou and Fred to go to the quidditch pitch.<p>

Once I mailed my letter we slowly walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What happened with you and Justin today?" asks Mandi.

"You mean you didn't hear?" I say angrily.

"Well, no. I was in the common room."

"Basically he doesn't like me hanging out with James."

"Friends come first," shrugs Mandi.

"That's what he said, but his argument didn't really go with it. I dunno what I'm going to do."

"Whatever you choose Kat and I will be there for ya," she smiles, and throws her arm around my shoulder.

"Of course!" says Katherine, putting her arm around my shoulders as well. "I'm sure the guys will be too."

"Thank you," I whisper.

As we near the Great Hall I get the before prank feeling in my stomach. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. It's not an elaborate prank, but it should be interesting.

As we reach the bottom of the main staircase James comes charging through the front doors and towards the Great Hall. Not long after comes Louis and Fred. I laugh and run after James. Kat and Mandi, shaking their heads, wait for Lou and Fred before charging after us.

Once I'm through the doors James and I wave our wands and cast a spell. As soon as the others run through the doors buckets of slim come pouring down on their heads.

"Oh Merlin!" James laughs.

We stand there laughing as they groan and make complaints about the slim now covering them. I'm laughing so hard at their facial expressions that I have to lean on James for support.

You can hear the students throughout the hall laughing appreciatively towards the entertainment we have provided.

"Ms. Parker. Mr. Potter. Detention tonight. Eight o'clock. My office," yells McGonagall.

"It's so worth it," I laugh.

"You got that right!" says James holding out his hand. I slap it in a high five.

"Oh you are so dead," yells Katherine.

Her and the others start chasing us around the Great Hall, threatening us with hugs.

"Enough!" shouts the Headmistress. She waves her wand and the slim disappears.

The six of us walk swiftly towards our table and sit down to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

At 7:45 Serena and I leave the common room and head towards McGonagall's office. Once there we knock on the door.

"Come in!" she calls.

We enter the room and sit down in the chairs in front of her.

"It has come to my attention that your Potions professor needs the closet cleaned," she says. "You will leave your wands here. You will head straight there. You will clean the supply closet. You will come retrieve your wands. You will go back to the dormitories," she says sternly. "Is that clear?"

"Of course Minnie!" We I say cheerfully skipping out the door.

"Oh this is so gross," she says, her nose crinkling adorably.

I smile. "Yeah, but it has to be done!" I exclaim.

"I don't see why you are so happy about this," she says, starting to organise some of the things that aren't gross.

"We can make it fun," I reply.

"How?" she asks.

"Like this!" I shout, throwing one of the sponges at her.

"Oh you are so dead!" she screeches, throwing the bucket of water at me.

We end up getting everything clean by throwing the sponges and water around. We sit down and take a break.

"That was fun," she smiles, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I told you so!" I laugh resting my head against hers.

We sit there for a few minutes, resting before we start organising.

"Okay Serena, we need to get going so we can go to bed." When I don't receive an answer I look down and see her sleeping. I smile and move her so she's resting on the floor, my shirt beneath her head.

I quickly organise so I can take her back to her dorm.

When I finish I put my shirt back on, pick her up, and take her to McGonagall's office. She lets me in and gives me a small smile when she sees I'm carrying her. She hands me our wands and I head towards the dorms.

Once I get into the common room I freeze the girls' staircase and take her upstairs. I set her in her bed and cover her up before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight love," I whisper.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Told ya! And I _might_ have an idea for the next chapter already. I have to play with it a bit first. love ya! xx oh! and do you want me to rewrite this in James' point of view because I might. xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight<p>

**SPOV**

It's the third week of April now and there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I'm going with my friends since I'm sorta still mad at Justin. This leads me to the current situation...

"Let me out!" I yell pounding on the door.

"Never!" yells Fred.

You see, my friends decided they would lock James and I in a broom cupboard while they went to Hogsmeade. Jerks.

"We are leaving now!" calls Lou through the door. "Have a nice time!"

I groan as their footsteps fade away.

"I suppose pranking them was a bad idea," says James as I slide down the wall.

"Yeah," I lean against his shoulder. "It was funny though."

"True," he chuckles, probably picturing them covered in buckets of slim.

"How are we going to get out?" I ask. "They took our wands. Not to mention silenced the room before they left."

"I think we'll have to wait until they get back," he replies.

"Joy," I say sarcastically. "Being stuck in a room with nothing to do is my idea of spending a lovely Saturday."

"Technically we are stuck in a broom cupboard and do you know what people do in broom cupboards?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"JAMES!" I smack the back of his head.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" he laughs. "Sooooo."

"Sooooo?" I ask.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks. "We don't have our wands and the only things in here are cleaning supplies so that leaves talking."

"I dunno. Does it matter?" I ask. "How about we just take naps instead?"

"Serena come oooon!" he laughs. "Let's talk, I don't want to sleep!"

"Of course you don't." I roll my eyes.

"How about we..." He pauses. "Um. I dunno."

We sit for awhile just thinking. I move my head from James' shoulder to the wall behind me and close my eyes. "I wonder how much longer we're going to be in here."

"Who knows," he replies. I open my eyes and watch as James lies down and plops his head into my lap. I absentmindedly twirl a strand of his hair around my finger. "Hey Serena?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I answer looking down at him.

"How well do you think we know each other?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Pretty well I'd say. Why?"

"I was just wondering," he closes his eyes and I lean against the wall again.

"If I asked you my favourite colour, movie, book or team what answers would you give?" he asks.

I look back down at him and brush the hair out of his face. "I would say that your favourite colour is blue, movies are the original Star Wars trilogy, you don't read and Puddlemere United." I say giving him a weird look.

"And I would say yours is purple, Spiderman, _An Abundence of Katherine's_, and Puddlemere United," he replies.

"And you'd be right." I tap his nose with my finger. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes and no."

"James we know each other pretty well we are best friends."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you had had your first kiss until this school year," he points out.

I frown.

"You also never talk to me about Bones. Not that I want to know what goes on, but it would be nice to know you don't tell me because you know I don't want to know about what you get up to and not because you don't trust me." He takes a deep breath. "You never talk to me about how you feel. Well, I mean, you do, but it's never about who you like or anything. I tell you these things. I always tell you what's wrong when you ask and I tell you about the girls I like and come to you for advice. You don't always do that. You talk to me about what's wrong _sometimes_. You didn't tell me you liked Justin until Kat and Mandi asked if you kissed him. You don't come to me for advice unless it's quidditch. Did it ever occur to you that I want to help you when something's wrong and that I'm not only capable about giving advice about quidditch? I'm not an idiot Serena, I just wish you talked to me more."

By now he's sitting across from me, but looking at his lap.

I bite my lip. "Okay."

He looks up. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you more," I answer. "I'll talk to you about Bones even though you don't want me to. I'll ask you for advice on things other than quidditch. I'll tell you when I like someone. I'll come to you when's something's wrong or when I need your help. Promise."

"Good." He nods.

"So the other day Justin and I found this really good broom cupboard and-" I start, but James cuts me off with a yell.

"I sooooo do NOT want to know!" he covers his ears with his hands and shakes his head back and forth.

I laugh. "You said you wanted me to tell you!"

"About anything, _but_ the physical stuff," he squeaks.

I laugh. "You are such a prude Jamie."

"No. I just do not want to hear about Justin groping you and you shoving your tongue down his throat," he shudders.

I laugh and shake my head. "Fine then! What do you want to hear?" I ask.

He sobers up immediately. "What were you two arguing about in the Entrance Hall?"

I bite my lip. "James I don't-"

"You promised," he pouts.

"Fine," I give a small smile. "He's a bit upset that I spend so much time with you and practically none with him," I say quietly.

"Oh," says James, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, bros before hoes right?"

I shake my head. "In this case," I laugh. "I think it's more like friends before boyfriends." I frown. "Although, 'bros before hoes' has a much better ring to it."

He laughs. "It definitely does," he pauses. "I think a better saying for this situation though is, 'relationships come and go, but friendships are forever.'"

I smile. "You're right." I sigh. "I'm gonna try to work on it though because he does have a small point and I really like him James."

"I know you do." He closes his eyes for a moment. "Shall we try the door again?"

"There's no harm I suppose."

James turns the knob. "Nothing," he sighs.

"I have an idea…" I say walking over to the shelves.

"On how to get out?" James asks hopefully.

"No, but it will keep us entertained until we can get out," I answer, grabbing a bucket, soap, and string. I fill the bucket with water and soap, then I tie the ends of the string together and make a circle for me and James. "Ready?" I ask.

"For what?"

"This!" I hold the string so it forms a square and then I dip it in the bucket. When I pull it back out soap is trapped in the square. I take a deep breath and blow. A bubble comes out and floats around. I watch James watching the bubble, his eyes light up and he immediately repeats what I did until there are two bubbles. I giggle.

We spend about an hour or two blowing bubbles until eventually we get tired.

James drops his string into the bucket and flop onto the floor. I do the same and rest my head on his stomach. He pushes my bangs out of my face. "Your hair is really long," he comments.

"I know. I need to cut it," I reply.

"No don't," he says. "I um I like it like this." He twirls a strand on his finger.

I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm tired. Can we take naps now Jamie?"

"Whatever you want," he answers.

I make myself comfortable and soon I'm asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: i can't believe how long its been. im so sorry i had no inspiration for this once so ever. i am so sorry.**

**on the bright side im seventeen now. :) eh ehehehe :/ you don't care do you? cause im a terrible person :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Nine<p>

SPOV

"Rena."

I roll over and try to get comfortable. I'm exhausted. I refuse to get up. _Why can't I get comfortable? _I moan internally. I open my eyes a bit. _Why the bloody hell am I doing on the floor? In… Am I in a broom cupboard?_ I open my eyes all the way and sit up. _Bloody hell I _am _in a broom cupboard!_

"Good. You're awake."

I look to my left and see James standing in the doorway. It comes back quickly, getting locked in here, talking with James, blowing bubbles. "When- when did the door get unlocked?" I ask, standing up and stretching.

"Erm they came and unlocked it a couple of erm minutes ago," says James. I look over at him and see his eyes flickering from the wall and the strip of my stomach that was showing because of my stretching. I quickly put my arms down and adjust my shirt.

"Awesome. Is it time for dinner yet?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Erm we missed it," he says looking down the corridor. "We'll have to go to the kitchens."

"Okay," I say quickly exiting the cupboard. "Did they give us our wands back?"

"Oh. Right," he reaches into his pocket. "Here's yours." He holds it out to me.

"Thanks," I give him a quick smile and attach it the wand holster on my thigh which is under my skirt. "Let's get to the kitchens shall we?"

"We shall!" he exclaims dramatically.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"So," I say before taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. "What are you going to do about Bones? I know you said you wanted to fix things, but what if it gets worse?"

She sighs and sets down her spoon. "I dunno Jamie. I really like him. I hope it doesn't get worse."

"And if it does?" I ask.

She bites her lip. "I'll break up with him I suppose," she says quietly.

_I hate to see her upset, but Bones isn't good for her!_ "I'm sorry boo," I reply sadly.

"Boo?" she asks, trying not to laugh.

"What?" I ask, eyes widening. "Don't tell me that's another term of endearment I have to cross off the list!"

"You are so weird!" she laughs, shaking her head. "It's not as bad as some of them though. I mean who calls someone honey bunny iced tea boo bear darling?" She cries her hands coming up to her face as she laughs loudly.

"Hey!" I protest laughing as well. "That was a good one!"

"You're ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Hey!" he protests in between laughs. "That was a good one!"

"You're ridiculous!" I laugh loudly.

"Yeah, if I'm ridiculous you're even worse 'cause you're friends with me!" he teases.

"Oh bugger off!" I laugh.

"If you're done eating we should probably head back up to the dorms before curfew," he smiles.

"Mmkay," I say happily.

We're half way back before curfew starts.

"Oh no!" says James, backing away from me. "I'm in the company of a prefect… You're going to give me a detention aren't you?" His eyes widen and he holds his hands out in front of him.

"You my friend are a prat," I say starting towards him.

He laughs loudly and backs away. He races around the corner. I chase him the whole way back to the common room. He bolts through the portrait hole with me on his heels.

"Gotcha!" I shout. I tackle him to the ground. The people in the common room give us weird looks and shout in surprise.

"This picture seems to remind me of something," says Fred standing above us.

"What does it remind you of Freddie?" asks Louis.

"That time Serena tackled James to the ground," he replies.

"Don't forget the time _he _tackled her to the ground," says Mandi.

"Or that other time he tackled her," chimes in Kat.

"Or when she tackled him that one time," says Louis.

"I hate you all," James and I moan at the same time.

I roll off of James and Louis grabs my hand. He pulls me up and Fred helps James.

"When are you going to stop tackling each other?" asks Katherine, eyes smiling.

"It's probably going to continue," I shrug.

"It's one of those things that just doesn't end," says James.

" 'Night boys!" I call over my shoulder as I head up the girls' staircase. I hear the girls follow me into our dorm.

I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. I quickly change and brush my teeth. I throw my hair up into a messy bun before throwing my clothes into the hamper on my way out of the room.

I find Mandi and Katherine lounging on their beds. I jump onto mine and pull the covers over me.

"Serena?" asks Mandi tentatively.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What are you going to do about Justin?" she asks.

I sigh remember the conversation I had with Jamie. I told him that I was going to try to sort it out and then if it got worse, break it off.

I bite my lip. I'd hate to break up with him. I hope it doesn't come to that. I wasn't lying when I said I really liked Justin. I sigh. "I'm going to try and work it out." I pause. "I really like him, but if it happens again I think I'll break up with him."

Katherine nods. "You really do like him don't you?"

"Of course I do, why does everyone keep asking me that?" I reply confusedly.

"No one was really sure if you liked him or not," she shrugs. "Some people thought that you just got caught up in the moment at the Christmas party."

"Well, I did," I reply. "I didn't start to like him until afterwards."

She nods. "Do you think it will last? I mean, he graduates at the end of the year."

"I dunno. I guess we'll see if we make it past this." I rest my head in my hands. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay," she replies.

Mandi gets up and shuts off the lights. "Goodnight."

" 'Night!"


	40. AN

**A/N:**

I am so sorry. I have no inspiration for this at all. And with my senior year starting next week and the fact that I have a huge senior project I have to I just don't know what to do.

I'm so stressed because I'm afraid that I won't be able to get into the college I want and that I'll end up being one of those people who lives with one of their relatives and never gets anywhere in life.

I just don't know what to do.

I promise I will update if I can find the inspiration. I love this story so much, but I just don't know what to do. I hate to just stop writing, but…

Well, if any of you have any ideas and how to move forward and get the story going or songs you listen to when you write or anything like that I'll be happy to try. I don't want to stop, but I really don't know how to proceed.

I love you all so much. xx


	41. AN 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your reviews and messages! I love you all so much! I've had so much fun doing this and talking to you. I'm going to update as soon as I can, I promise. But first I have to work on my application for college because I'm doing early action at an art school just outside of NYC. I have to have it in by November 1st. If I can't update before then I apologize profusely. You guys have been so helpful and its making me want to keep trying. I can't wait to talk you to all again! I love you! ;)

xx Rena :*


	42. AN3

Hey loves! I'm writing the next chapter right now :D I'm hopefully gonna update soon! I can't believe I haven't written in so long! Its crazy! I've missed you all! :-* -Rena


	43. Chapter 40

**A/N: This should be interesting... I haven't written in the longest time wow. Here goes!**

SPOV:

I look around the dungeons as I sit in my seat. I don't see the boys anywhere. I sigh loudly, resting my head on the table. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple days because I've been too busy thinking about Justin. I know the boys think I should break up with him, but I'm not sure I actually want to. I push my hair out of my face and close my eyes. I have about ten minutes before class starts.

"Serena!"

I sit up and rub my eyes. "Huh?" I mumble.

"Class is starting babe," says James, pulling out his Potions book.

I watch him. "When did you even get here?"

He puts his bag under the table and looks over at me. "A few minutes ago why?"

I shrug and get out my Potions book. I glance across the table and see Louis, but no Fred. "Where's Fred?" I ask, yawning.

Louis shrugs. "Dunno."

I turn to James. "I don't know either. He's probably sleeping," answers James.

I nod and rest my chin on my hand as class starts.

* * *

><p>SPOV:<p>

"That was the longest Potions of my life," groans James as the three of us walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You're telling me," complains Louis. "That was the worst class ever."

I give Louis a weird look. "I thought you liked Potions?"

"Not anymore!"

I roll my eyes as we climb the stairs.

"Hey Serena," Louis nudges my arm.

"Yeah?" I look up.

"Justin," he points.

I look where he's pointing and see Justin standing around with his friends laughing. I keep walking.

"Aren't you gonna talk to him?" he asks.

I shake my head and walk into the Great Hall.

They follow me in quietly and we sit with Mandi and Katherine.

"Have you seen Fred?" asks Mandi before we even sit down.

"No, but hi to you too." I sit down between James and Louis.

"Hi," she says quickly. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Probably in his room," says James, piling food onto his plate.

"Kay thanks!" Mandi takes off.

"That was strange," says Louis.

Kat shrugs. "Its Mandi."

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I pull on my Gryfindor quidditch sweatshirt and skip down the steps. "Wee woo wee woo wee woo," I shout as I push through the crowd. I'm almost to the door when I run into someone. "I said wee wo-" I look up and see James. "Oh hey."

He chuckles. "Hello love."

"Hi James, bye James!" I call as I walk out the door.

He grabs my wrist. "Hang on!" He pulls me back gently. "Where are you going?" He slides his hand down into mine.

"For a walk," I answer. "I'll see you later." I squeeze his hand before pulling away and walking out of the common room.

I shove my hands into my sweatshirt pocket as I walk down the corridor. I watch my feet as I jog down the steps and out the front door. I breathe in the fresh air and walk towards the quidditch pitch. I grab my broom from the locker room and start out the door when I hear voices. I stop and peer out the door.

I see the Hufflepuff quidditch team standing around on the field near our locker rooms. _Practice must have just ended. _I'm about to walk out there and ask what they're laughing about when the laughter dies down.

"So Justin," Chris tosses him the quaffle. "How's Serena?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Justin throws the quaffle back. "She's fine."

"And how would you know?" asks Candice. "I haven't seen you two together for a few days. Trouble in paradise?" She teases.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up Candice."

"Oooo so there is trouble!" laughs Angel walking over to them with her beaters bat.

Justin crosses his arms and doesn't reply.

"Don't worry mate," says Chris patting his shoulder. "You only have to put up with her until our match against them."

_What? _I bite my lip watching them. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Justin shoves Chris' hand off his shoulder. "Fuck off."

His teammates laugh. "C'mon mate you know this was just to piss James off. He'll see you and Serena flirting during the game and get mad." Chris replies.

Angel grins. "He'll be so busy beating bludgers at you that we'll win!"

I wrap my arms around myself as Justin replies, "And when we win... we'll be in first," he grins.

The team cheers loudly. "That's right!" shouts Andy as they start walking towards their locker rooms.

I bite my lip as tears start to slide down my cheeks. "That asshole!" I cry as I sprint out the doors facing the school. I don't get far before I slam into someone. I look up and see Justin. "Hey Serena, are you alright?" he asks.

"You're such a jerk!" I shout, slapping him across the face, his friends watching. His head snaps to the side on impact.

I walk away quickly and someone grabs my wrist. I turn and see Chris. "Let go of me!" I shout trying to pull away. He squeezes my wrist tighter.

"No!" He fights to keep ahold of my wrist.

"Let her go." says Justin, holding his cheek.

Chris looks at him and back at me, before squeezing my wrist tighter and letting go.

I rub my wrist and glare at Justin before running inside. I run the whole way back to the common room.

I give the password and stumble into the common room. Everyone looks up as I run up the girls staircase crying. I hear my friends call my name, but I ignore them. I run into my room and slam the door before crawling into my bed. I bury my face into my pillow and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ummm did you like it? I've already started the next one! -Rena**


	44. Chapter 41

**A/N: Told you I had it started :) -Rena**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Hi James, bye James!" Serena calls as she walks out the door.

I watch her until the portrait swings shut. I sigh and sit down on the couch next to Katherine. She looks up from her book. "Hi James."

"Hey Kat," I smile. "How's it go-"

"I CAN'T FIND HIM," shouts Mandi sitting down across from us with Louis.

"Can't find who?" I ask.

"Fred," answers Louis.

"Did you check the-" I start.

"Yes!" sighs Mandi. "We looked everywhere."

I shrug. "I'm sure he's fine."

Mandi huffs and crosses her arms. "I nee-"

Suddenly the portrait slams open and Serena stumbles in. "Serena what...?" She doesn't waste time sprinting up the steps to the girls dorm.

"Serena?" calls Katherine.

"Was she crying?" asks Albus coming over and sitting with us.

We all turn to stare at him. "How did you get in here?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Not the point. Was she crying?"

"I think so," says Mandi.

I look towards the steps where she disappeared. I stand up and start towards the stairs, but Katherine grabs my wrist.

"Let her be. You can go up in a bit. Let her calm down James."

I sigh and sit back down on the couch.

"I wonder what she was crying about," says Louis, laying down with his head in Mandi's lap.

Mandi bites her lip. "I dunno, but its not good." She pokes Louis' cheek. "Who said you could lay there?"

He grins. "You don't really care do you?"

"No," she shakes her head.

I rub my face with my palms.

"She'll be fine James," chuckles Albus.

Katherine wraps her arm around me and I put my head on her shoulder. "Shut up Albus."

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Its about ten minutes before I hear someone come into the room. I didn't expect to have even that much time alone. I peek out from under the covers and see James walk into the room. I close my eyes tight and will him to disappear.

"Serena?" _Shit. Didn't work._

"Go away James!" I sniff.

I feel him sit on the bed. "What happened love?"

I shake my head.

"Ser, tell me whats wrong." He strokes my hair softly.

I rub my eyes trying to stop crying. "Its Justin," I mumble.

James sighs and pulls me onto his lap. "What did he do?" He wraps his arms around me.

I cuddle into his chest. "It was all a lie," I answer. "He dated me to get to yo-" I stop. "I mean he did it so his team could win the quidditch match..."

I see his hands clench into fists. "He did it so he could win?" He looks down at me. "To get to who?"

I bite my lip. "I don't want to talk about it."

He sighs and pulls me closer. "I could kill him."

"Don't," I shake my head.

"But Ser he-"

"No." I poke him in the chest.

"Fine," he groans. He tucks some hair behind my ear. "You feeling better?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

He wipes a few tears away with his thumb. "It'll be okay Serena."

"Promise?" I sniff.

"I promise." He kisses the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! I figured I'd give you two today! I know its a bit short, but I've started the next one so yey :) -Rena**


End file.
